


El ascenso de un amigo

by MeroNiakeehl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Main original male character, Mpreg, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, Sirius Black & Severus Snape's son, fictional potions
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 47,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeroNiakeehl/pseuds/MeroNiakeehl
Summary: *Extrañar no es estar vacío, si no estar lleno de alguien que se hace presente a pesar de la ausencia.*Pensó que quizás el dolor era lo que le mantenía vivo, pero al encontrar el verdadero motivo no se detendrá hasta lograrlo, ya después verá si encuentra otro motivo para seguir.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic lo pensé hace un tiempo, la verdad siempre quise salirme un poco del mundo rosa en el que escribo, pues siempre me pareció irónico que siendo una persona algo fría de sentimientos y que prácticamente todo me parece cursi, todo lo que hago es amoroso xD Es como comer algo que dices odiar jaja.
> 
> Así que este fanfic me vino a la cabeza y sin darme cuenta ya tenía escrito tres capitulo, ahora tengo cinco, pero lo he dejado de lado porque me han venido un montón más a unirse a la interminable lista de fics a la mitad de desarrollo, así que pensé en empezar a subir éste para presionarme a mi misma a terminarlo y poder tirarme de lleno a los demás.
> 
> Espero que este fanfic les guste, ya que tiene temas que nunca he tocado y que pensé que nunca tocaría, entre ellos el desprecio a algunos personajes principales de la saga de Harry Potter, nunca lo he mencionado antes pero tengo un enorme desprecio para con James Potter y Sirius Black, y aunque el último es protagonista de mis fanfics de éste Fandom, lo odio xD Siempre tiendo a apoyar a los malos, me parece que tienen más sustancia que los buenos, pues los héroes de las sagas parecen ser todo poderosos y que aunque le pasan cosas malas, siempre salen mejor parados que todo el mundo, y que todo lo que hacen es justificado porque 'tenía que hacerse' o 'porque lo hicieron sin intención'. Espero que no les moleste este pequeño giro.
> 
> En cuanto a Cygnus, es un OC que creé hace meses, es originalmente el hijo de Black y Severus, físicamente es idéntico a Sirius, aunque menos atolondrado que él. Normalmente tiene una personalidad avasallante, parecida a la que se le quiso atribuir al 'perfecto Gryffindor', pero con un sentido de la decencia mayor. En este fanfic será un muchacho con una personalidad defectuosa, ya lo verán conforme avance la trama, aunque se podrá notar en estos primeros capítulos.
> 
> El fanfic constará de veinte capítulos inicialmente, tendrá mención de violaciones, tendrá violaciones (aunque no sé cómo me saldrán esas), Sadomasoquismo en cierto punto de la trama y solo con algunos personajes. El uso de pociones creadas por su servidora, que no existen obviamente, además de más cosas que voy a aclarar cuando sea pertinente.
> 
> Lamento la nota tan larga xD pero quería que todo quedara clarito.
> 
> Espero que lean y les guste.

**Capitulo 1**

 

_Querido amigo._

_Sé que lo más seguro es que no conozcas mi letra, pues nunca nos hemos escrito, pero creo que el momento es preciso para que por fin nos conozcamos._

_Hace años que pienso en lo bello que debe ser el mundo mágico y lo libres y felices que deben sentirse en este momento, y la sola idea de que otras personas sean felices me repugna, así que tengo un plan, pero necesito compañeros, amigos, que me ayuden a que este plan se lleve a cabo con precisión y perfección, pero con lentitud, Roma no se construyó en un día, aunque sé que no entiendes este ultimo refrán, pues es cosa muggle, en fin, eso no es lo importante ahora._

_Quiero que seamos amigos, en todo caso somos familia, por ambas partes… Aunque sé que eso también te confundirá un poco, pero ser enredado es una de mis mejores cualidades._

_Draco, tu quieres poder y respeto, eso yo puedo proveértelo, siempre y cuando tú me ayudes a lograr mi única meta en la vida, la venganza, que sé que también te gustaría tener contra el mundo que tanto te ha quitado a ti y a tu familia, a los cuales quiero conocer, principalmente a tu madre, sería un placer muy grande para mi conocer a mi tía._

_Si esto te pareció lo suficientemente interesante como para responder, mi lindo cuervo, Grim, se quedará esperando una respuesta todo el tiempo que sea necesario, así que piénsalo, con esto no solo ganaras todo lo que deseas, sino también un amigo de por vida._

_Atentamente, Cygnus O. Black._

 

_Querido amigo._

_No puedo negar que tu propuesta me intriga, pero mayor es mi curiosidad por saber de donde saliste, un Black no  pasa desapercibido y nunca he escuchado de ti, ni siquiera por mi madre, quien leyó tu carta y le gustaría saber también quien eres._

_Respecto a tu plan, del cual no tengo la menor idea, me gustaría ayudarte, siempre y cuando no resultes ser un ‘mago extraordinario’ y te derrote un mocoso de un año por una profecía absurda._

_Yendo directo al grano, me gustaría que nos reuniéramos, en mis terrenos, no me confío excesivamente de cartas escritas por supuestos parientes, así que te espero mañana a las nueve en la mansión Malfoy, espero llegues vía chimenea._

_D.M._

 

_Querido amigo._

_Ahí estaré. Espérame con algo para desayunar._

 

_Cygnus O. Black._

*****

 

Buenos días amigo- Narcissa Malfoy, una mujer perfectamente fría, palideció terriblemente al ver a ese joven que le había escrito a su hijo. Claramente habían desconfiado de tan extraña carta que llegó de pronto, más aun cuando el remitente admitió ser familiar directo con ella, más después de una reunión entre ellos, aceptaron que dicha persona viniera a la mansión, pero lo que no pensó jamás es que ese muchacho fuera familiar suyo de parte de su tío Orión-

 

Cygnus, que placer el tenerte aquí, más quiero que entiendas que vamos a revisarte profundamente, pues no somos tan confiados por aquí-  Habló Draco al ver como sus padres se habían quedado mudos con la aparición del muchacho, quien aparentemente solo era un par de años mayor que él, algunos veintitantos tendría, y aunque estaba consciente del enorme parecido que tenía con el ya fallecido Sirius Black no le dio importancia, pues entre los Black era normal ver el parecido a simple vista, pues al casarse con primos y hermanos es obvio que los niños siempre se van a parecer-

 

La verdad es que me ofendería si no lo hicieran, pues yo hice lo mismo cuando llegué- Con esas palabras Lucius Malfoy pareció salir de su letargo y realizó los debidos hechizos, encontrando en el muchacho simplemente una varita y una pequeña daga de gran valor- No se preocupen, que simplemente tengo encima mi varita y un pequeño puñal que siempre me acompaña. Pasemos a desayunar de una vez, que muero de hambre- Narcissa miró disimuladamente a su esposo, quien entendió rápidamente lo que ella quería decirle, no confiaba para nada en ese joven muchacho, pero lo mejor sería esperar, pues aun ansiaban todo el poder que se les prometió en el pasado y les hervía la sangre por el que habían perdido después de tan nefasta guerra perdida-

 

Entonces Cygnus cuéntanos, ¿Qué es lo que planeas? ¿Por qué me buscaste primero?-

 

Ya te dije, somos familia, y la sangre es más espesa que el agua. Con respecto a mis planes… Siento mucho rencor, demasiado odio contra Harry Potter y todo el ‘maravilloso’ mundo mágico que tanto me ha quitado, es algo terrible lo que le hicieron a mi padre, después de que él dio su vida para proteger este maldito y miserable agujero- Cada palabra había salido llena de resentimiento, más su rostro se quedó impasible, sonriente. Los Malfoy se quedaron fríos, estáticos cuando el muchacho empezó a reírse a carcajadas, mostrando un despliegue de magia que agitó la habitación, más cuando paró de reír todo a su alrededor volvió a la normalidad- ¿Reconoces esta varita, Draco? Madera de pino negro y núcleo de nervio de corazón de dragón, un magnifico ejemplar que me fue heredado, mi única herencia aparte de una fría y deprimente casa en Spinner’s End, ¿Sabes a quien perteneció?- Los tres se quedaron fríos al ver esa varita que todos conocían muy bien, una varita que Severus Snape llevaba con orgullo a donde fuera, y aunque ellos no estaban del todo felices con el difunto profesor de pociones, este siempre sería el padrino del heredero de los Malfoy-

 

Entonces eres un Black, pero eres hijo de Severus Snape… Esa es una historia que me gustaría saber, pues si él es tu padre, ¿Por qué no llevas su apellido?- Narcissa estaba totalmente desconectada de la conversación, ni siquiera había escuchado a su esposo hablar, pues intentaba encontrar en su memoria alguna mujer Black que aun estuviera viva, y solo podía ubicara ella y a su hermana, entonces pensó en alguna que hubiera sido sacada de la familia veinte años antes, pero no pudo recordar a ninguna, entonces miró directamente a ese muchacho, este era idéntico a Orión Black, y no creía que este hubiera tenido alguna hija fuera del matrimonio que pudo de alguna forma posible juntarse con Severus-

 

Les explicaré la versión corta, pues hablar de este tema me llena de rabia. Soy hijo de Sirius Black y Severus Snape, mi padre fue quien me gestó debido a una condición que tenía, un caso extraño e incomodo de intersexualidad. Me explico, tenía ambos sistemas reproductivos aunque ninguno era ‘funcional’, según él tenía entendido, pero al parecer así es el destino, cuando menos te lo esperas te patea en los dientes, y entonces, producto de una brutal violación que este miserable ser le propició gratuitamente a mi padre, nací- Llevó la taza de té a sus labios y bebió con calma, intentaba aplacar su ira, y lo estaba logrando de forma magistral, lo que normalmente nunca lograba hacer, pero al parecer ese día quería mostrarse algo a sí mismo- Crecí en la casa que me vio nacer, fui a la escuela, viví una vida muy feliz, mi padre me amaba intensamente aunque no sé porqué, pues solo soy un recuerdo de cuando le ultrajaron, pero él me decía que era la única cosa buena que tenía en su vida, y él era la única persona que hacía que mi vida tuviera sentido, él era mi mundo, mi todo… Entonces muere por proteger a ese ingrato hijo de perra y yo me quedé solo, sin mi padre, lleno de toda esta porquería, solo admirando los bellos recuerdos que tuve con él…-

 

Entonces lo que quieres es vengarte de Potter por hacer que tu padre, mi padrino, muriera para salvar su miserable vida y desagradecidamente enterrarlo en una tumba sin nombre, como un don nadie- Dijo Draco, ganándose una mirada de aprobación de su ¿Primo? Este estaba dispuesto a todo y más con tal de ver la vida de su peor enemigo arder en llamas, y él también, siempre había odiado a Potter con todas sus fuerzas, y pensar en que podría hacer que la vida de ese mocoso despreciable fuera un infierno hasta llegaba a excitarle- Pues puedes tener por seguro que me uniré a tu causa, en la primera fui incluido sin mi consentimiento, pero en esta me tienes completamente de tu lado, primo- En esta ocasión Cygnus se rió nuevamente a carcajadas, pero no lo hacía por estar molesto, lo hacía por la familiaridad con la que Draco ya le estaba hablando, y realmente si eran primos,  así que se sintió más en familia-

 

Eso es magnífico amigo mío, o mejor dicho, primo mío. Ahora lo que necesito es que consigas a algunos más, siempre se necesitan más amigos para una buena fiesta. Por lo menos unos cinco más, pero para nuestra primera misión, no necesito a nadie más que a mí mismo, te diré… Pero, necesito una prueba de amistad, lealtad, si así le quieres llamar- De su chaqueta sacó tres pequeños frascos, los cuales contenían un liquido turquesa purpúreo, después sacó otro frasco que contenía un liquido blanco- Estas son dos muy buenas pociones que yo mismo creé, no tienen nombre porque la verdad no es necesario, pero estas bellezas de tan bello bicolor, las cual traje para ustedes, les dará una marca, como la que tienen en el brazo, pero esta no es para llamarlos, no, esta es para que donde sea que estén puedan aparecerse a donde sea, no importa si ese lugar tiene barreras protectoras anti-aparición, la usé tiempo atrás para aparecerme en las habitaciones de mi padre y llevarme sus cosas, también para llegar a él cuando murió…- Se quedó en silencio unos minutos, los Malfoy no se atrevían a perturbar el silencio del muchacho, pues ellos estaban también absortos en sus pensamientos con respecto a tomar la nueva marca. Eso sería una estupidez de su parte, marcarse significaba que mientras algo saliera mal, ellos saldrían malparados con esa marca en su brazo y no se veían pudiendo aludir Azkaban otra vez, no tenían tanta suerte-

 

*¿O acaso creían ustedes que lo iba a dejar ser enterrado en este mundo? No, yo le di sepultura a su cuerpo dignamente. Esto es para cuando necesiten encontrarme, ella los llevará a mí, les permitirá saber donde estoy todo el tiempo, también sabré cuando me necesiten y vendré a ustedes, pero todo eso con una pequeña condición… Sabré que piensan todo el tiempo. Un bajo costo por todo lo antes comentado, pero lo hago más para saber quienes piensan en traicionarme… No permitiré a nadie con esas intenciones de mi lado-

 

¿Esta poción reemplazará la marca oscura por tu propia marca?- Preguntó Lucius mientras miraba el pequeño vial que descansaba en la palma de su mano, desconfiando totalmente en el muchacho. No lo había hecho con Severus y este los traicionó, pero prefería no decirle nada al muchacho al respecto, parecía volátil y violento respecto a su padre, y después de tan tremendo despliegue de magia, prefería irse por lo bajo con él, por el momento- Disculpa que te lo diga, pero suena completamente imposible y podrías estarnos mintiendo y envenenarnos con esto, después de todo eres hijo de Severus y al parecer sacaste su habilidad con las pociones- Cygnus le miró con un sonrisa en los labios y otra bailándole en los ojos. No estaba molesto con su desconfianza, pero eso no decía nada. Lucius no quería acabar en las manos de otro Lord oscuro-

 

Tío, si quieres puedo beber cualquiera de los frascos que traje, no los envenené, si eso es lo que te preocupa. Me preocuparía más por este bebé, mi mejor creación hasta ahora, debo admitir- Entonces los tres pares de ojos se posaron sobre el frasco blanco, pero no dijeron nada pues esperaban una respuesta de Cygnus, la única persona que podría saber que hacía, pero antes de que pudiera explicar que era, vio como su primo bebía la botella que le había dado, dejando a su padre y madre con la boca abierta- Esta poción no quiero que ninguno de mis amigos o familiares la beba, es una muy malvada invención y la hice con el simple propósito de romper el espíritu de mis prisioneros, esta linda poción simplemente hace una cosa… Convierte a quien la beba en un squib-

 

No… Esa es la peor tortura que puede existir, ¿Ya ha sido probada?- Lucius pareció completamente unido a la causa al escuchar eso, tanto así que una cruel sonrisa se formó en su duro rostro, Cygnus pudo ver maldad formándose en esos grises orbes, ese hombre ansiaba  tener poder más que su propia vida, pero eso no le interesaba puesto que él no quería poder, simplemente quería vengarse por como su padre fue tratado aun después de dedicar su vida a ayudar al mundo mágico-

 

La he probado en tres magos, uno de sus nombres quizás les suene conocido, una tal… Luna Lovegood. Nos encontramos por ‘casualidad del destino’ como dijo ella y después de pasar una adorable tarde sentados junto a un lago solitario, le ofrecí llevarla a cenar a un lugar no muy lejano, ya de por si tener tanta confianza con la gente es extraño, más aun con desconocidos, pero lo peor es que me pidió que la esperara mientras iba a hacer una llamada, la oportunidad perfecta, y dos horas después estábamos nuevamente sentados a la orilla de ese lago, ella me miró y con los ojos inundados en lagrimas me dijo ‘por favor que no sea tan doloroso’… Casi sentí pena por ella, pero no la suficiente, así que simplemente la maté con su propia varita, cosa que a mí no me gusta, personalmente hablando, me gusta hacerlo a lo muggle, es más personal y más fácil de pasar inadvertido-

 

Algo oímos sobre su muerte, obviamente esta fue atribuida a mortifagos, pero no pudieron probarlo… Así que fuiste tú. Bueno primo, veo a que te refieres con la nueva marca, aunque espero que esta no arda cuando quieras que hagamos una fiesta- Narcissa se quedó observando el reluciente dibujo en la piel de su hijo, un cielo obscuro con las estrellas que conforman la constelación de Cygnus, cada una de ellas brillando como si fuera el manto nocturno, la vía láctea en todo su esplendor bajo la constelación y al lado escrito en letras rojas como el vino decía: **‘Fortuna est in caelo, Cygnus est mea sagitta ad victoriam’** \- Tienes un aliado en los Malfoy, y no te preocupes primo, que yo voy a buscar a más amigos para nuestra fiesta- Lucius y Narcissa bebieron sus pociones, viendo como segundos después se materializaba la marca, pero la de Narcissa se borró segundos después, dejando a los tres rubios extrañados-

 

Eso es una peculiaridad que tiene la poción, la marca solo se visualizará cuando la persona quiera mostrarla, no es necesario que esperen a que ella desaparezca, y lo más bonito es que es indetectable, y mientras ella esté oculta, así estarán sus memorias concernientes a ella o a mí, por lo que bajo el efecto de veritaserum ustedes no tendrán ningún problema, porque no puedes decir lo que tu cerebro no sabe- Tanto las marcas de Lucius y Draco desaparecieron de sus brazos, dejando la piel pálida de esa zona como si nada hubiera pasado, la piel limpia de la marca tenebrosa o de la nueva- Brindemos por esta nueva era de oscuridad que se acerca, y ya verán, no me va a vencer un infante- Ante ese comentario Draco casi se carcajean, ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria de Lucius, quien le dejó ser, pues estaba bastante feliz con la promesa de poder que estaba por venir-


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola :D
> 
> Este capitulo es más corto que el anterior pero es como un interludio para que el capitulo tres no parezca tan rapido, espero que les agrade.
> 
> Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen

**Capitulo 2**

 

Ay papá, ¿Y por esto te sacrificaste? Por ayudar a esta gente… Era tan feliz a tu lado y todo terminó tan rápido, es obvio que no esperaste morir ese día y aquí estamos, separados para siempre… Te extraño cada día, es un tormento estar sin ti- Cygnus estaba de rodillas al lado de la tumba de su padre, había pasado como todos los días a hablar con él y a dejarle una nueva vela encendida, aun fuera de día. Una señora mayor que venía regularmente a dejar flores a su difunto esposo le vio con pena, para un muchacho tan joven perder a su padre era un golpe muy duro y difícil de aceptar. Cygnus la saludó como hacía cada vez que la veía y volvió a hablar una vez esta había seguido su camino-

 

*Sé que no te gustaría lo que estoy por empezar, pero es un paso que tengo que dar para que mi vida pueda seguir su curso… Hace unos días conocí a Draco y a sus padres, quienes me apoyaron en mi idea sin muchas dudas, aunque todos tenían sus motivos ocultos que dudo que compartan entre ellos, tío Lucius solo quiere hacerse con el ministerio, un gusto que le voy a conceder, siempre y cuando me deje quedarme con Grimmauld place, planeo hacer ese agujero infernal mi nuevo hogar, restaurarlo hasta que logre su gloria original y hacerlo mi lugar para fiestas, total, me pertenece por ley.

 

*Ya puedo imaginar sus caras cuando aparezca en ese ministerio y afirme ser hijo de Sirius Black, será algo glorioso ver sus caras de sorpresa y desconcierto, pero ya se imaginaran que es un mundo extraño este en el que viven, aunque eso no va a ser por mucho tiempo, conforme se vayan desarrollando mis propósitos y mis fiestas sean perfectas y bulliciosas, todo su mundo de color de rosa que se han montado se empezará a derrumbar a su alrededor… Planeo hacer una intromisión a un lugar prohibido, pero eso todavía no está bien planeado, pues para eso necesito muchos amigos, será una fiesta complicada de hacer pero cuando estemos en ese lugar… Será magnifica- Llevaba un año planeando cada paso que daría en el mundo mágico, desde su extraña y sospechosa aparición, hasta el momento en que su verdadera naturaleza salga a flote, aunque cuando eso pase ya no tendrán salida, nada que hacer, pues sus esperanzas desaparecerán más rápido de lo que pueda parecer posible-

 

*Te mantendré al tanto de todos mis planes… En algunas horas le llevaré un regalo a Draco por su lealtad, aun no he buscado el regalo pero lo voy a hacer en cuanto conozca a alguien… Una pelirroja que tú muy bien conociste… Es una pena que después de sobrevivir a una guerra sea la primera en morir dentro de una nueva, pero eso no me importa, la mocosa será un peón que sabré manejar con majestuosa habilidad, ahora bien… Voy a hacer una aparición magistral en el ministerio, pero eso no va a ser hasta dentro de un par de días, pues hoy estaré ocupado conociendo a Harry. Hasta mañana padre, vendré a contarte como me están saliendo mis planes.

 

****

 

Esta casa siempre está fría, pero es mi hogar. ¿Qué puedo decir? Llegas a acostumbrarte a esta frialdad- El silencio fue quien lo recibió cuando regresó, aunque estaba hablando meramente para sí mismo y para Grim, quien había regresado del pequeño viaje al que había enviado a su cuervo- Oh Grim, esta noche tendremos a un invitado al que vas a conocer en un rato, pero no te preocupes, que él no va a ser malo contigo-

 

[El silencio volvió a reinar en la casa mientras el muchacho subía las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, dejando su chaqueta tirada sobre uno de los sillones, recordando con nostalgia lo que su padre solía decir cuando hacía eso en su presencia.  Se arrojó de espaldas en la cama, sin saber cómo debería sentirse en esos momentos, estaba realmente deprimido por la muerte de su padre, aunque este hubiera muerto dos años atrás. Estaba totalmente deshecho. Quería irse de Spinner’s End lo más pronto posible, ese lugar solo le recordaba a su padre, y no creía que sería bueno para su depresión permanecer encerrado allí todo el tiempo. Salía esporádicamente con sus amigos  cuando su padre aun vivía, pero dejó de hacerlo después de su muerte, sus amigos le entendieron, hasta le habían acompañado en el pequeño funeral que había hecho, aunque ninguno jamás había conocido a su padre, pues según siempre decía, su padre trabajaba lejos y no estaba la mayoría del tiempo. Después de eso no los había vuelto a ver, y ellos no sabían de su paradero, ya que ninguno conocía su domicilio]

 

[Aun pensaba en sus planes, en cómo se desarrollaría todo de ahora en adelante, como haría para lograr todas sus metas, que haría para lograr acabar con todo el que se pusiera en su camino… Siempre había sabido que algo estaba mal con su cabeza, desde que era un niño, aunque nunca se había molestado realmente, algunas riñas de niño siempre había tenido, peleas con sus compañeros, con los que le odiaban debido a que le envidiaban, pero había sido un niño feliz, con muchos amigos pues era muy agradable, excepcional en los deportes, académicamente sobresaliente, nada le molestaba en su vida, su padre le había amado con pasión, aunque no lo mostraba con naturalidad pues era muy frío con todos, pero siempre había tenido en claro el amor que su padre le profesaba, aun siendo un hijo de su peor enemigo, pero siempre había pensado que su lado violento y sádico, que siempre había mantenido a raya, lo había heredado de Sirius Black, de ese ser despreciable al que le habría encantado conocer y matar con sus propias manos, pero el maldito se había salvado al morir antes, pues si no lo hubiera hecho, habría deseado hacerlo si hubiese caído en sus manos]

 

Este odio que me carcome es demasiado, es enfermizo, pero pronto lograré deshacerme de él de forma productiva… Qué pena que esa muchacha se metió en mi camino, aunque no habría vivido mucho de cualquier forma, pero más que esto si… Aunque es muy fácil de seguir para alguien que peleó en una guerra, no le quedó ese síndrome de persecución, eso le va a jugar en contra… No va a saber que la golpeó, que triste- Jugó con su pequeña daga gravada. Aun recordaba cuando se la había pedido a su padre de regalo de cumpleaños, alegándole que simplemente la usaría para cortar en sus pociones, se la compró pero sin confiar mucho en él, pues entre los dos solían bromear acerca de lo locos que estaban los Black y que el gen se pasaba en la sangre, así que puso un hechizo en la daga para evitar que Cygnus lograra sacarla de la casa. Miró el mango y vio el mensaje que su padre había hecho que le grabaran, ‘Cada año pides cosas más extrañas. Feliz cumpleaños, de parte de papá’ sus ojos se humedecieron automáticamente, aun recordaba lo feliz que había estado cuando su padre había vuelto de Hogwarts para darle ese regalo en persona, había cumplido catorce y había deseado siempre tener a su padre para celebrar esas fechas con él, pero no se había cumplido su deseo-

 

Bueno ya es hora de empezar con esto, pero me daré una ducha primero, si me veo mal que dirán de mi…- Entró a su baño sonriendo de oreja a oreja, iba a poder alimentar a ese sádico ser que moraba en su interior, iba a poner en marcha su silenciosa (por el momento) guerra y si alguno de sus futuros amigos aun no estaba convencido de su capacidad, el regalo que iba a hacerle a Draco los iba a convencer, de eso estaba más que seguro-


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola :D 
> 
> Aquí les vengo con el capitulo tres, la verdad no tengo mucho que aclarar aparte del lenguaje vulgar que se va a usar en ciertas escenas, espero no sorprenda o incomode a alguien.
> 
> Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capitulo 3**

 

Eres un hombre vanidoso por lo que se ve, ¿Qué buscas querido?- Preguntó una dulce mujer, el muchacho sonriéndole con galanura se acercó a ella, que estaba detrás de la vidriera en la que se estaba mirando, no sin antes arreglar una arruga invisible en su traje muggle-

 

No busco a nadie, simplemente espero a una joven que está dentro de la tienda de en frente, una pelirroja con rostro común y sin ninguna gracia o atractivo, pero me gustaría ser amigo de ella, por lo menos durante esta tarde- La mujer pareció ofenderse por la forma en la que había hablado de la muchacha, pero no le dijo nada y de forma descortés, cerró la puerta nuevamente para no hablar más con el joven, pues este no era tan amable como parecía, aunque este le recordaba a alguien, pero en ese momento su mente no podía decir a quien-  Bien, aquí vamos… Hola preciosa, ¿No quisieras pasar la tarde conmigo?- Después de que la señora le cerrara la puerta en la cara, su presa había salido y cautelosamente se acercó a ella cuando estaba revisando su compra. Esta le miró al rostro y antes de que pudiera decir algo, sintió un objeto punzarle la espalda, rápidamente se alarmó, pero no pudo hacer más que sudar cuando el mismo objeto le punzó más-

 

¿Qué quieres de mi?- Preguntó pensando en cualquier cosa que la podría ayudar, pero no pudo pensar en nada más que en _aparecerse,_ y por la forma en la que el sujeto la tenía abrazada, se lo llevaría con ella si lo intentaba-

 

Cálmate querida, simplemente quiero que seamos amigos por esta tarde… Aunque no me gustan las amigas tan confiadas, crees que porque sales a hacer compras al mundo muggle no necesitas una varita, que estúpido de tu parte- Entonces tembló en las manos de ese hombre, no sabiendo que decir o hacer, pues este no era un muggle armado que quería robarle, como pensó en un principio, era un mago y lo que aún pinchaba en su espalda era una varita- Simplemente me gustaría ir a tu casa a tomar un café, así que vamos, y no se te ocurra _aparecerte_ en otro lugar, porque si haces eso, te mataré sin piedad alguna a ti y a tu familia, ¿Crees que no podría llegar a la madriguera y matar a tu madre mientras cocina la cena? ¿O mandar a tu hermano George con su gemelo al otro mundo?  Así que evítame tener que hacer eso en este momento, por favor-  Entonces no se vio en posibilidad de negarse, pues no quería poner en peligro a su familia. Gritó pidiendo ayuda, pero los muggles a su alrededor siguieron caminando como si ellos no estuvieran ahí, fue en ese momento que entendió todo, no tenía salida de esto-

 

****

 

Hola.

Harry, te esperamos para cenar, tu linda noviecita me invitó a quedarme después de que nos conocimos hoy mientras hacía sus compras, que mujer tan amable, te esperamos. **Solo**.

Atentamente, Ginny W. y Cygnus O. Black.

****

 

‘Till eternity passes away, just to spend them with you*- Harry entró a la casa, escuchando una voz masculina cantar desde la habitación, con varita en mano abrió la puerta, encontrando a un hombre con un parecido enfermizo a su difunto padrino, sentado en el borde de la cama, donde Ginny dormía plácidamente- If I could make days last forever, if words could make wishes come true… I’d save everyday like a treasure and then, again, I would spend them with you…*- Dejó de cantar cuando miró a la puerta, Harry le apuntaba con su varita, él simplemente sonrió, mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos a Harry, movió un poco su mano izquierda, haciendo que Harry notara la varita negra que estaba apuntando al vientre de la pelirroja-

 

¿Qué quieres?- Bajó la varita lentamente, pues no quería que este desconocido hiciera algo precipitado en contra de Ginny, la cual aún dormía sin notar el peligro en el que estaba-

 

La varita, lánzamela y no intentes nada estúpido o se muere- Harry estaba dudoso, su mano temblorosa, pues no sabía qué hacer, más cuando el desconocido estaba a punto de lanzar un avada en contra de Ginny, lanzó la varita sin pensar, percatándose después de que había quedado indefenso y sin manera posible de salvarse a él o a su novia- Bien, ahora que tal si te acercas muy lentamente, unos cuatro pasos hacia mí, tengo algo que te va a encantar. De rodillas…- Harry se vio inmovilizado por un hechizo no verbal, no tenía escapatoria, su varita a centímetros de él sobre la cama, el hombre frente a él apretó su nariz, impidiéndole respirar por esta, al mismo tiempo que cubría su boca para que no pudiera hacerlo tampoco por ahí, entonces pensó que sería su fin, no morir bajo el hechizo de un loco que lo persiguió por toda su adolescencia pero si de la asfixia de un desconocido, más cuando empezó a marearse la mano en su boca fue retirada y con gran fuerza intentó recobrar el aliento, pero fue prácticamente ahogado con un liquido que bajó por su garganta-

 

¿Qué diablos era… eso?- Preguntó asustado, había ingerido algo extraño, probablemente una poción, que tenía un extraño sabor dulce. Su atacante no dijo nada durante unos minutos, los cuales los pasó viendo su reloj, cuando bajó el brazo, Harry sintió un terrible y agudo dolor esparciéndose por su cuerpo, no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo en esa posición, pues su cuerpo no se movió, simplemente tembló y gritó, con lágrimas de dolor bajando por sus mejillas. Después de lo que parecieron horas para él, el dolor cesó, dejándole el cuerpo adolorido, más aún después de que este se liberó, quedando tirado en el suelo tiritando-

 

Eso, Harry, es una poción de mi invención que quería probar en ti… Toma tu varita, atácame, me gustaría saber que tan bien funciona en ‘el mago vivo más poderoso’- Harry, un poco más repuesto después de varios minutos tirado en el suelo, cogió su varita, la cual el hombre, Cygnus según la carta, le ofrecía de forma relajada, más cuando intentó maldecirlo, esta no hizo nada, como si de sus labios no hubiera salido palabra, lo intentó una y otra vez, pero su magia no respondía… No la sentía- Justo como esperaba, ¡No pero es que yo soy un genio! ¡Eureka!- Gritó Cygnus, quien le quitó la varita a Harry, y sin molestarse ni un poco, la rompió a la mitad y esas mitades, las volvió a romper, quedándose con un pedazo el cual guardó en su bolsillo y el resto lo tiró al piso, justo a los pies del Potter, que estaba totalmente en shock mirando lo que solía ser su varita-

 

 ¿QUIÉN DIABLOS ERES? ¿QUÉ ME HICISTE? ¿QUÉ QUIERES? ¿POR QUÉ HACES TODO ESTO?- Gritaba desconsolado, cayó de rodillas mirando los trozos… No podía imaginar que quería ese hombre, no sabía qué hacer, su mente estaba totalmente ida, completamente roto al igual que su varita, pero volvió a sentirse mareado cuando una cadena apretó su cuello, un collar que parecía para un perro con una larga cadena atada a la parte delantera de dicha gargantilla que el otro sujetaba en sus manos con aburrimiento-

 

Sabes, pensé que atraparte sería más difícil, pero veo que me equivoqué, más debo admitir que mi plan fue sencillo y brillante, todos se rinden rápido cuando creen que alguien a quien aman está en peligro… ¿Pero en qué peligro puede estar un muerto?- Entonces levantó la sábana que cubría el cuerpo de Ginny, este estaba lleno de sangre y no se movía, no tenía respiración, entonces Harry lloró con más fuerzas e intentó lanzarse en contra del asesino de su prometida, más su cuerpo no le escuchó, simplemente se quedó llorando ahí tirado, sin poder hacer nada- Ahora te responderé a cada una de tus preguntas, empecemos por quién soy y si que fui descortés al no presentarme correctamente aúnque en mi carta te dije mi nombre, soy Cygnus Orión Black, hijo de Sirius Orión Black y Severus Snape, si ya sé, no me pongas esa carita, que te lo voy a explicar todo, pues tiempo es lo que tenemos ahora mismo-

 

*En 1978, mi padre fue tacleado dentro de un callejón y desarmado en segundos por un atacante desconocido, quien después se identificó como Sirius Black, después de atar a mi padre con un hechizo, le proporcionó la paliza más brutal que este había tenido en su vida, y eso que ya era mortifago en ese entonces, así que deberías saber lo sanguinaria que debió haber sido, pero después, no conforme con eso, rasgó sus ropas y abusó de él salvajemente, lo violó hasta que no pudo más y entonces fue cuando sintió que ya más nada se podía hacer en contra de él, pero antes de irse se detuvo para escupirle en la cara y decirle que era un ser realmente asqueroso, que ni de llamarse ser humano era digno, entonces le dejó ahí, en ese callejón para irse a vivir su feliz vida en la que tenía perfectos amigos y era guapo y libre.

 

*Mi padre quedó inconsciente en ese lugar, pero cuando despertó se encontró en Hogwarts, en donde fue atendido por la enfermera, le habían inducido un coma para que no intentara una imprudencia en el estado tan delicado en el que estaba, cinco días después despertó y lo primero que le dijeron es que estaba esperando, un bebé producto de una violación a manos de su peor enemigo, pero él decidió tenerme, quedarse conmigo, que solo era un mocoso que había sido creado de uno de los peores actos de odio que había tenido en su vida, y entonces ese viejo… Albus Dumbledore, le dijo que lo único que podía hacer era perdonar, ¡PERDONAR! A su violador, claro, ¿Por qué no?-

 

Yo no creo en ti, eres un miserable asesino y un mentiroso, jamás creería nada de lo que me dices, Sirius no era un santo, pero tampoco era un monstruo para hacerle algo así a Snape, por más odio que le tuviese- Harry escupió esas palabras con el odio de forma palpable en su tono, cayó al suelo cuando Cygnus le suministró una patada en la boca del estomago, dejándole con lágrimas de dolor en sus ojos-

 

¿Tan imposible como cuando lo envió a la casa de los gritos para que Remus Lupin lo asesinara? No me hagas reír, niño ingrato. Tú me arrebataste lo único que tenía en mi vida que me hacía feliz, mi padre dio su vida por ti, ¿Y tú qué hiciste por él? ¡NADA! Dejaste que lo presentaran como un mentiroso, como un traidor y sucio mortifago que nunca hizo nada por el mundo mágico más que ayudar al loco Voldemort mientras este intentaba acabar con él… ¡ÉL ERA TODO MI MUNDO! ¡TODO PARA MÍ! Y LO PERDÍ PORQUE ÉL LE HABÍA PROMETIDO A LA ZORRA INMUNDA DE TU MADRE PROTEGERTE Y AÚN ASÍ NO PUDISTE TENER LA DECENCIA SUFICIENTE PARA DARLE UN MERITO, NI SIQUIERA UNA LAPIDA, ¡NADA!- Ahora quien lloraba no era Harry, los ojos grises, tan idénticos a los de Sirius estaban repletos de lagrimas; las lagrimas de un niño que acababa de perder a su padre, a la única persona que tenía. Lloró de forma inconsolablemente durante varios minutos la pérdida de su padre, como hacía cada vez que lo recordaba y se prometió no perder el rumbo de su vida, seguir sin miedo hasta lograr cobrar la injusticia que ese mundo asqueroso le había hecho a su padre-

 

*Pero no te preocupes, que no te guardo rencor solo a ti, lo hago con todos los ‘héroes’. Mataré a una buena parte y esclavizaré a los demás, tomaré el control del mundo mágico y todo el que esté en contra será asesinado. Creo que con eso te respondí a dos más de tus preguntas y a la última… La poción que te di, es una invención mía, esta poción es tan peculiar, pero te lo voy a decir de forma simple, absorbe todo el núcleo mágico, dejándote como un squib, jamás podrás empuñar una varita y usarla, nunca, aparte te prohíbe atacar a tu amo, por eso no pudiste hacer nada hace rato, pero no te preocupes, que pronto te voy a regalar… Mi seguidor más fiel y el primero, mi primo, será tu nuevo dueño, así que te puedes ir acostumbrando a la idea de servirle como se debe, no importa que te pida, no importa que…-

 

*****

 

¡Harry!- Hermione y Ron, seguidos por Arthur y George, entraron en la habitación, encontrándose con el cuerpo sin vida de Ginevra Weasley y los restos de la varita de Harry, pero no había rastro alguno del niño-que-vivió. Arthur cayó al piso de rodillas mirando el pálido y frio cuerpo de su hija, completamente en shock. Hermione salió de la habitación pues no podía ver el estado en el que estaba su cuñada y amiga. Ron se acercó a ella temblando, olvidándose por completo de que su amigo no estaba, George lloraba en silencio la muerte de su hermana, pensando en que no había forma en la que su madre soportara la noticia de que otro de sus hijos había muerto-

 

¿Quién pudo hacer esto?- Fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de los labios de Arthur Weasley, quien se acercó a la cama y abrazó el cadáver inerte de su hija. Hermione regresó a la habitación con el rostro lleno de lágrimas y los ojos rojos e hinchados. Entonces evadió mirar a la cama y vio los pedazos de lo que solía ser la varita de Harry tirados en el piso-

 

La misma persona que se llevó a Harry, esta es o solía ser su varita…- Ron se acercó a ella y vio los restos, al igual que George, los tres se miraron espantados, pensando que la misma persona que había asesinado a Ginny tenía a un Harry completamente desarmado-

 

No sé porque, pero esto tiene escrito mortifagos por todas partes, y si esos desgraciados hicieron esto, nunca van a llegar a azkaban, porque me voy a cobrar esto, lo juro- Y en silencio, los tres se sumaron nuevamente en la tristeza por otro ser querido perdido a manos de los que ellos suponían-

 

*****

 

¿Dónde estuvo hoy en la mañana?- Le preguntó un auror, no sabía cual, pero le era indiferente. No quería darle el gusto de responder a la velocidad que ese hombre quería, pero la maldita poción le hizo decir su paradero automáticamente, entonces maldijo nuevamente al creador de tan nefasta e inútil poción-

 

Estuve en mi casa hablando con Blaise Zabini, poniéndonos al tanto de nuestras vidas en este último año- Al parecer todas las promesas que Cygnus había hecho con respecto a su marca eran completamente reales, y en vez de decir que estaba convenciendo a su amigo de unirse a su ‘fiesta’ dijo una mentira perfectamente creíble-

 

¿Qué sabe sobre la muerte de Ginevra Weasley?- La verdad es que aúnque le hubiera gustado saber algo sobre eso, estaba completamente perdido con respecto a ese tema, no tenía ni la más remota idea de quién pudo matar a esa muchachita insulsa, aúnque tenía ciertas ideas, quizás algún primo suyo podría saber algo…-

 

Nada más que lo que ustedes me han contado- Y con eso le dejaron ir, seguros de que el joven Malfoy no sabía nada. Al salir, miró como Ron Weasley y su familia le miraban incrédulos, absolutamente seguros de que algo tenía que ver en la muerte de la muchacha. Blaise, a quien habían estado interrogando en la habitación de al lado, caminó a su lado, ambos sonriéndose por dentro, pues sabían que esta era una victoria de su amigo y simplemente deseaban participar en su primera misión con él, pues esto tenía su nombre escrito por todas partes- Podemos hacer la fiesta esta noche, así que avísale a los demás- Draco sonrió al llegar al punto de Aparición, sus padres, ambos intactos y perfectos, como estaban antes de ser forzosamente llevados al ministerio, le esperaban para poder irse a su casa-

 

[Draco había estado hablándoles a sus amigos sobre Cygnus, pero sabía que mientras estos no tuvieran la marca que les ayudara a engañar al veritaserum, no tendrían porque saber cosas especificas y había dejado fuera de esas conversaciones palabras claves, usando las palabras que no se podían malinterpretar, solo les había dicho que su primo de parte de los Black, que había sido criado en el mundo muggle planeaba vivir en el mundo mágico de ahora en adelante y que le gustaría hacer amigos pues no conocía a nadie de este lado, y para hacer fiestas se necesitan invitados, claro que todos entendieron porque el lenguaje usado y nadie cometió ninguna imprudencia, así que pasar el interrogatorio había sido cosa de niños]

 

Algo me dice que esta velada será magnifica, así que me vestiré para impresionar- Fue lo último que escuchó de su vanidoso amigo antes de que este desapareciera, algo le decía que esa noche le esperaba algo bueno, pues la muerte de la mocosa Weasley era algo extraño, pero más lo era que Potter no estuviera ahí para ver como interrogaban a los mortifagos por eso, así que haría lo mismo que su amigo iba a hacer, se vestiría como nunca antes lo había hecho, esa noche sería para celebrar una victoria, aunque no sabía aún porque-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *La canción que canta Cygnus es Time in a Bottle de Jim Croce, me encanta esa canción y desde que la escuché pensé en Sev cantándosela a Cygnus cuando estaba recién nacido, no sé, me parece linda la escena.
> 
> Gracias por leer :D


	4. Capitulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Divinamente me acabo de percatar que han pasado 12 días desde la última vez que actualicé este fanfic xD
> 
> Aquí está el capitulo 4 y espero que les guste.
> 
> Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen :D

**Capitulo 4**

 

Draco, esto es totalmente una locura, ¿Por qué confías en este nuevo Voldemort? Es un paso imprudente en tu vida, sabes que no saldremos de esto aireados nuevamente, Azkaban o la muerte nos esperan, simplemente esperando a que demos un paso en falso y se acabó…- Pansy Parkinson, quien aun temía la posibilidad de sufrir una condena en azkaban andaba muy derechita en su nueva y humillante vida. Sus padres habían muerto en la guerra y ella había quedado reducida a una señorita sin nada, estaría viviendo en la calle de no haber sido por Blaise, quien le había abierto las puertas de su casa- Tu y Blaise parecen olvidarse de lo cerca que estuvimos del beso del dementor, y entonces aparece este disque hijo de Snape a decir que acabará con nuestros enemigos sin parpadear y tu le crees sin pensarlo dos veces-

 

Pansy querida, cálmate. Tu misma me dijiste que estás cansada de vivir como una don nadie, esta es la oportunidad que estábamos esperando, que la oscuridad vuelva a tener su lugar sobre el manto solar- Dijo Blaise al ver que Draco no estaba escuchando a su querida amiga. Él no había pensado mucho después de que Draco le había hablado sobre Cygnus, hijo de Snape, quien quería lograr lo que Voldemort no había podido ni soñar, y parecía estar más seguro de su victoria que el susodicho Tom Riddle. Además, le gustaría hacer desaparecer esa marca de su brazo, era humillante llevar la firma de un fracasado en su cuerpo-

 

¿Cuánto has bebido? Suenas como una vieja loca y ebria- Respondió mordazmente la muchacha al ver que Draco estaba más pendiente de su reflejo en el espejo. Pensaba que Draco y su familia habían enloquecido de la rabia, todos estaban molestos por verse despreciados por el mundo mágico y aunque entendían que había sido merito propio de ellos estar en esa situación, estaban más que molestos, no podían soportar verse siendo simples miserables; marginados en un mundo que estuvo a sus pies-

 

Eres realmente molesta Pansy. Algo me dice que este día será de celebración y tú no me dejas disfrutar mi insana diversión. En estos últimos días me he sentido lleno de confianza, aunque pueden ser los sentimientos que mi primo me trasmite a través de la marca, pero me siento mejor de lo que me había sentido en toda mi vida- Pansy y Blaise miraron sin disimulo el tatuaje en el antebrazo del rubio, las estrellas brillaban de forma vivaz, mostrándose solo porque Draco así lo quería- Estoy pensando en hacer algo de ejercicio para ganar un poco de musculatura…- Ambos se miraron sin entender lo que el heredero de los Malfoy quería decir, pues años atrás la mención de hacer ejercicio ofendía al rubio profundamente, más aun cuando la única chica del grupo lo mencionaba para hacerlo enfadar en sus momentos de ocio-

 

Cygnus está a punto de llegar- Les avisó Narcissa cuando pasó al lado de la habitación, los tres bajaron al salón donde la mayoría de los invitados esperaban ansiosos para ver al muchacho que prometía muchas cosas, habían pocos jóvenes ahí, ya que Lucius y Narcissa habían traído a la mayor parte de los invitados. El característico sonido de aparición llamó la atención de los presentes y en el lugar aparecieron dos figuras, una cubierta de pies a cabeza con una capa gris y la otra era el invitado de honor-

 

Hola amigos míos, esperaba ver más rostros jóvenes pero es igual- Los presentes miraron de forma crítica al joven frente a ellos pues este no parecía ser mayor que Draco Malfoy, no creyendo que ese muchachito pudiera hacerles lograr sus metas como los Malfoy habían dicho- Cariño, siéntate- Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, su buen humor, que había tenido desde su victoria en casa de Harry estaba aun en su lugar. Caminó entre los invitados hasta llegar a donde estaba Draco con sus amigos, entonces vio a todos los presentes y sonrió de forma perversa y hasta cierto punto burlona-

 

*Soy Cygnus Black. Como puedo ver, aun se han quedado con las ganas de más… Esta noche muchas cosas serán dichas, dudas serán aclaradas y muchos de ustedes se quedarán, pero los que no, después desearán haberlo hecho. La comunidad mágica es un lugar al que desprecio con todo mi ser, que sepan ustedes y que esto quede claro, yo no odio a los muggles, no pienso hacer nada en contra de ellos y nadie que esté conmigo lo hará tampoco… A quienes odio con toda mi alma es a los magos, los desprecio y si por mi fuera ya no existirían, miserables engendros, pero obviamente mi odio está dirigido a esos que creen que porque un mago o una bruja disfruta de las artes oscuras es un paria y debe ser odiado y repudiado. Mi padre, un conocido para todos, Severus Snape, me enseñó todo lo que un mago medianamente decente debe saber sobre la belleza de tal magia oscura y de pociones, porque es obvio que saqué su talento, pero ya lo verán más adelante. Ahora me gustaría escuchar sus dudas y demandas, hagan sus preguntas.

 

¿Cuándo puedo tomar la marca?- Cygnus miró sonriente al muchacho que estaba con Draco, Blaise Zabini, quien al parecer estaba lo suficientemente convencido para unirse con lo que Draco le había dicho. Le sonrió mirando fijamente a la muchacha a su lado, esta le miraba con desconfianza y muchas dudas, pero aun detrás de la indecisión, estaba esa sed de poder y venganza que podía ver en los ojos de todos los presentes, gente avariciosa, justo lo que necesitaba de su lado-

 

Sírvete- Respondió para dejar en las manos del muchacho la poción, entonces regresó su vista a los invitados, quienes permanecieron en silencio aun cuando les había pedido que hablaran, pero al ver que estos no iban a decir una palabra, decidió hacer algo que quizás los convencería- Draco, voy a darte un regalo pero iba a hacerlo al final, más las circunstancias me obligan a hacerlo antes, así quizás esta gente pueda dejar de pensar que solo soy otro mocoso con los aires subidos… Cariño, ven acá- La figura aun cubierta se acercó a paso lento hasta estar al lado de Cygnus, quien miró a su primo directamente a los ojos antes de mover su vista a la persona a su lado, quitando la capucha del rostro, revelando a Harry Potter ante los ojos de los atónitos ex-mortifagos –

 

Primo, ya que tú fuiste el primero en ser mi amigo, te recompensaré con este muchacho, capturarlo fue tarea fácil y pensé en ti para regalártelo, además no debes preocuparte porque sea desobediente o intente algo en tu contra, pues no puede pensar o hacer nada para herirte a ti o a cualquiera que lleve esta marca en su brazo, además de que su magia le ha sido revocada para siempre, y para probarlo… Toma Harry, coge mi varita e intenta hacer cualquier hechizo con ella- Harry se quedó completamente inmóvil, ya que no quería darle la satisfacción a los mortifagos de verle en ese estado, pero más aún porque estaba sorprendido hasta un punto que no podía o no quería comprender, lo estaba regalando, a Malfoy, y ya podía ver su vida convertida en un infierno en las manos de ese hombre que tanto lo había odiado- ¡Obedéceme!- Regresó a la realidad cuando escuchó como Cygnus le hablaba enfurecido, tomó la varita de su mano y gritó cuanto hechizo le vino a la mente, pero nada pasó, cosa que ya esperaba, pero que los demás invitados no tenían ni idea de que pasaría, y sonriéndose los unos a los otros bajaron las varitas, pues todos las tenían levantadas apuntándole-

 

*Confíen más en mí, mis amigos, soy un hombre muy inteligente y capaz cuando de mi se espera. Draco, este es tu regalo, tener a tu merced a tu más grande enemigo, dispondrás de él como se te antoje, haz con él lo que te plazca, el cielo es tu limite. Y para los demás, hablemos de quien me cree un mocoso o cree que mis planes para mi fiesta son absurdos, ya pueden ver que logré algo que su antiguo amo nunca pudo, someter al mundo mágico, ellos aun no saben de nuestra existencia, y me gustaría que permaneciera así un tiempo más, pero por el momento tenemos su esperanza, con Harry  de nuestro lado las ganas de luchar pueden mermar o avivarse, pero en cualquiera de los casos tengo soluciones… ¿Ahora si quieren hacer preguntas?

 

¿Cómo lograste crear una poción así?- Escuchó una voz al fondo, miró fijamente en esa dirección y vio a un hombre que no le daba mucha confianza, con unos ojos azules intensos, con la mirada molesta, pero hasta cierta forma determinada en lograr sus cometidos y algo le decía a Cygnus que este quería saciar su sed de venganza, había ira mal contenida en esos ojos-

 

Eso fue sencillo, la poción no es de mi total autoría, mi difunto padre ya había pensado en esto y tenía sus investigaciones, más no había llegado muy lejos pues empezaron sus dos guerras en las que él tuvo mucha participación y su vida se puso en espera, además, criar a un niño como yo toma mucho tiempo, pero cuando tenía dieciséis encontré sus cuadernos y pensé que podría sorprenderlo si lograba hacer esta poción a la perfección, entonces podría mostrarle que sabía hacer más que solo explotar sus calderos tan finos- Se quedó en silencio durante un tiempo, mirando al vacio con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro, recordando todas las veces que su padre lo había amonestado por hacer volar uno de sus calderos con uno de sus experimentos. Añoraba esos días en los que su padre le regañaba por algo y después lo hacía sentir mejor comprándole un set de calderos para que no tocara los suyos… Pero esos días habían acabado y sólo vivían en su memoria, no obstante se prometía a sí mismo no parar jamás hasta que se sintiera lo suficientemente feliz con los resultados que buscaba- Que sepan que no lo logré a tiempo y mi padre falleció sin remedio, busqué su cuerpo y le di sepultura en un bello cementerio, lo visito diariamente, a veces más de una vez, no importa cuán ocupado esté, eso es prioridad. Después de su muerte, estuve sumido en una depresión terrible, durante unos diez meses, nada bonito amigos míos, para la mala suerte de mis enemigos  mi mente trabaja de forma más veloz cuando estoy lleno de rabia, y es el caso, entonces en un par de meses esta poción estaba terminada, probarla no fue difícil, un mago en el mundo muggle es muy fácil de vencer, tienden a confiarse de ellos creyéndoles inofensivos porque creen que contra la magia no hay nada que un ser sin magia pueda hacer, se nota que no les han disparado nunca, queridos les cuento que duele como una perra y te desangras en poco tiempo, pero eso no es lo importante, dentro de un tiempo les enseñaré a algunos de ustedes a usar pistolas, ya verán cómo se van a divertir… ¿Otra pregunta?-

 

¿La poción no tiene margen de error? Ya vimos lo que hizo con el tan maravilloso ‘niño-que-vivió-y-venció’, ¿Pero no podría fallar en algún momento?- Preguntó Pansy mirando fijamente a Harry Potter, no había guardado su varita ni planeaba hacerlo hasta que ese estuviera fuera de su vista, aunque se había sentido culpable al querer entregar al muchacho a Voldemort, no lo había sentido profundamente, simplemente se había sentido culpable de no haber podido lograr su cometido, pues cuando el cara-rajada había vuelto de entre los muertos lo supo, su lord había perdido, y esta vez sería definitivamente, entonces ellos estaban perdidos, y la ansiedad llenó su cuerpo, sentimiento que fue malinterpretado por los ‘buenos’ y ella había sido declarada como ‘una niña que había sido obligada a estar del lado equivocado’ y había quedado libre, claro, sin un centavo y eso había sido peor para ella que ser enviada a azkaban, pues saberse más pobre que los Weasley era un golpe duro para ella-

 

Respondiendo a tu pregunta linda Pansy, pensé en eso desde que empecé a hacerla, pues sería terrible despertar un día y encontrar a tu querido compañero apuntándote con tu propia varita, así que la probé con una muchacha que encontré, una mestiza rubia y no muy bonita, Hannah Abbott me dijo ella cuando nos conocimos, ‘voy a visitar a mis padres’ me dijo, lástima que nunca llegó, la invité a un café y como era de esperarse no me dijo que no, es que soy encantador cuando quiero. Estuvo en mi casa durante seis meses y nunca  hizo nada en contra mía, hasta le dejaba la varita sobre la mesa todo el día, normalmente no salgo con ella, con un cuchillo me basto y me sobro. Ella lavaba mis ropas con sumo cuidado como se lo pedía, me hacía de comer, hasta salía de casa a hacer las compras y nunca huyó, hablaba con los vecinos y les decía que era la muchacha de la limpieza sin que yo le dijera, entonces acabé con su vida cuando pensé que su presencia no era necesaria, después pensé que quizás necesitaría probarla en un mago sangre pura, pues pensé que en ellos podría necesitar una dosis mayor o algún cambio en la poción, pero no, funcionó de forma maravillosa, probándola en otra rubia que estaba paseando sola en Londres, una conocida para ustedes, Luna Lovegood, y funcionó de forma magistral, así que mi respuesta para ti es no, no va a fallar-

 

¿Qué pasará con los traidores? ¿Debemos llamarte lord oscuro?- Escuchó esas preguntas de una mujer joven, unos años mayor que él pero no podía saber quién demonios era, tampoco preguntó, después tendría respuestas cuando tomaran la marca, pues esta le permitía saber toda la información de quien la portaba, acceso a sus recuerdos y mucho más, aunque esos pequeños detalles no tenía porque dárselos pues no era nada realmente serio, pues no pensaba hacer nada perjudicial con esa información-

 

No creo que pueda haber traidores entre mis amigos, pues la marca me permite saber sus pensamientos todo el tiempo, así que si alguno piensa en traicionarme recibirá un castigo, la muerte inmediata. Me niego a caer porque a alguno de ustedes se le ablandó el corazón- Dijo de forma irónica y burlona, miró a cada uno de los presentes a los ojos mientras sopesaba sus opciones, a los que no aceptaran su marca no los podría dejar ir como si nada, un simple obliviate y sería todo, pero lo dudaba, ya que muchos de los presentes estaban en su bolsillo, lo podía ver en sus rostros, estaba seguro que lograría lo que quería, controlar a personas que solo buscan poder es una cosa sencilla y él sabía manipular de forma soberbia- Y para tu segunda pregunta, no, no quiero que me llamen lord o señor, tengo un nombre y me gustaría que me llamaran por él, simple y llanamente-

 

*Ahora me gustaría decirles que lograran al tomar mi marca, es cierto que tiene un precio y ya se los mencioné, podré escuchar sus pensamientos a todo momento, pero ganarán algo muy grande, entre los beneficios que les ofrezco está poder aparecerse donde les plazca, hasta en lugares donde no haya magia, pues a través de la marca compartimos magia, y aunque el lugar drene la suya por el momento, podrán usar la de un amigo que no esté presente, por eso no irán todos a las fiestas, será como una forma de resguardo, además es más fácil justificar tres paraderos que diez. Aparte, podrán llamarme a través de la marca con el pensamiento cuando me necesiten y yo iré con ustedes sin necesidad de saber donde están y como plus no tienen que preocuparse porque la vean, pues mientras ustedes no quieran que esté visible no aparecerá, es para… controlar que alguien la vea pues es muy llamativa, pero que sepan que esta noche necesito que todos los que estén de mi lado se unan, porque quiero que estas fiestas se desarrollen con más rapidez de las que creen, aparte, quienes no estén de acuerdo simplemente hagan el favor de decirlo ahora y la memoria les será borrada para que no se vayan de la lengua una vez estén fuera de aquí.

 

[Dejó a los presentes pensárselo durante unos minutos y salió con Draco y Blaise de la habitación, Harry les seguía los pasos a menos de un metro de distancia, su rostro molesto lo decía todo, estaba realmente enojado y triste al saber cuál había sido el final de dos de sus conocidas, ellos pensaban que Luna estaba paseando por el mundo, buscando esas criaturas que ella afirmaba existían, pero ahora sabía que no era así, Luna había muerto en las manos del asesino de Ginny y este afirmaba haber matado también a Hannah Abbott, quien ellos pensaban había abandonado el mundo mágico cuando dijo que visitaría a sus padres por tiempo indefinido y nunca volvió. Entraron a una habitación relativamente pequeña, quizás un estudio y cerraron la puerta detrás de él]

 

Siéntate Potter, a mis pies- Escuchó la voz de Malfoy, quien felizmente le había ordenado que se sentara a sus pies como un animal, y él no había podido negarse porque la poción le hizo obedecer antes de que pudiera pensar en la orden. Escuchó como Zabini y Malfoy se reían contentos de verle humillado, mantuvo su rostro abajo, mirando al suelo, queriendo que esas risas no le afectaran, más no fue el caso- Veo un gran porcentaje de amigos, están convencidos Cygnus, esos viejos son manipulables, ellos piensan que nadie los puede controlar pero nada más tienes que decirles que conseguirán lo que desean y no se lo piensan- Cygnus miró a Harry y sonrió para sí mismo, pensaba que tener a ese mocoso a su merced era algo más grande de lo que pensó en un principio, más al ver como ganó apoyo de sus aliados por haber secuestrado a ese insignificante niñito que jugaba a ser hombre. Ese mundo había puesto demasiadas esperanzas en las manos de ese chiquillo y se iban a arrepentir cuando se dieran cuenta que la esperanza simplemente envenena en vez de traer anhelos-

 

Estoy también muy seguro de eso, soy un genio en esto de leer expresiones por más bien que sepan ocultarlas, desde pequeño tuve que aprender a leer el rostro de mi padre para saber cuándo tendría que ponerme adorable con él para evitar un castigo… Simplemente los dejé solos para que piensen con mayor libertad, es algo que me gusta hacer con la gente, pues mi presencia parece molestarles a algunos por el simple hecho de que soy muy ‘tranquilo’ y eso parece fastidiar a los demás- Hablaron durante algunos minutos, Cygnus no decía nada acerca de futuros planes y ellos no preguntaban, simplemente se entretenían viendo como Harry Potter hacía todo lo que Draco le ordenaba, como traerles bebidas y limpiar sus zapatos, algo muy infantil pero que realmente les provocaba algunas risas al ver como esos ojos verdes se llenaban de rabia cada vez que su cuerpo hacía cosas que él no quería hacer-

 

Vamos a volver ya, que si en diez minutos esos no se decidieron no lo harán nunca- Dijo Blaise levantándose del sillón individual en el que estaba sentado, Cygnus y Draco le dieron la razón y se dirigieron nuevamente al salón, una vez entraron, los invitados les miraron fijamente, con una respuesta colectiva para el muchacho Black, quien sonrió al escuchar la respuesta-

 

Estamos dispuestos a participar en tus ‘fiestas’ Cygnus- Dijo una señora que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio. Había determinación en los ojos de los presentes, y en los suyos podía jurar que se podía apreciar esa insana malicia que tenía dentro y que ahora estaba como loca, si no fuera un adulto hubiera dado saltos de felicidad como niño pequeño-

 

Perfecto, enseguida les daré la poción, pero antes les diré que pronto llegará su primera misión, pues según sé la mayoría de los jóvenes que participaron en la pasada guerra están en azkaban y yo deseo a esos jóvenes de mi lado, principalmente a un muchacho que mi primo le tiene mucha estima como amigo, pronto se desatará una fuga de azkaban y ustedes junto con mi ayuda, lograrán que salga mejor que antes, se liberaran a todos y cada uno de los presos y a los que no necesitemos los sueltan en el mundo mágico a causar problemas, así estarán ocupados los aurores con esos inconvenientes… Ya después se planeará con mayor detalle- Empezó a repartir los frascos con la poción, la cual bebieron sin contemplaciones, pensando en lo que el muchacho acababa de decir, una fuga de azkaban… Bueno, otra fuga- Ahora, lo primero que haré será reclamar la antigua y ancestral casa de los Black y la herencia, que me pertenece por sangre y que le fue otorgada a nuestro invitado, Harry Potter. Lograré recuperar mi legado que me toca por parte del miserable de Sirius Black y levantaré nuevamente el apellido Black al cielo, para que el legado de la familia Black pase a la historia como lo que somos, unos malditos. Salud amigos míos, que mañana me verán caminando al ministerio, dispuesto a todo- Y brindaron por lo que esa noche había empezado, él por la futura caída del mundo mágico y ellos por la caída del poder del bien que los oprimía sin dejarlos ser como más les daba la gana, porque ahí empezaba todo y no planeaban parar, ni ahora ni nunca-


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola :D
> 
> Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de J. K. Rowling y la Warner Bros.
> 
> Gracias por leer este fanfic, ustedes que andan por ahí, no los olvido, sé que hay alguien ahí y agradezco el interes :3

**Capitulo 5**

 

Bienvenido jovencito, ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?- Dijo la secretaria sin apartar la vista de unos documentos, él sonrió y carraspeó, ella levantó la vista y se quedó sin respiración, mirando a ese muchacho frente a su escritorio, idéntico al difunto Sirius Black en todo aspecto físico, los ojos grises idénticos la miraron rebosantes de satisfacción, había estado recibiendo esa mirada desde que había llegado, todos se le quedaban mirando como si fuera el difunto Sirius Black caminando por los pasillos y a él le convenía, pues era lo que quería en ese momento, llamar la atención de la gente, que lo notaran para que la voz se corriera-

 

Vengo a hablar con el ministro, tengo una cita a nombre de Cygnus B. Snape- La mujer se le quedó mirando fijamente sin moverse en lo más mínimo, él sin impacientarse esperó a que saliera de su letargo cosa que no tardó en hacer y se levantó, entrando a la oficina que estaba a pocos pasos de donde estaba parado, escuchó como una silla caía al suelo y en par de segundos un hombre ridículamente vestido (según sus gustos) salió de la oficina para invitarlo a pasar-

 

Hola señor Snape, soy el ministro de magia Kingsley Shacklebolt- La voz le tembló al saludarlo, parecía molesto por el simple hecho de tener que decir ese apellido, y él se molestó enormemente aunque no lo exteriorizó, ya después ese insignificante hombre le pagaría la osadía por haber dicho el apellido de su padre de esa forma tan despectiva- Me sorprende que usted sea familiar del difunto profesor Snape, ya que tiene un parecido extraordinario con Sirius Black- Levantó la vista al techo al escuchar la forma tan feliz con la que ese hombre había dicho el nombre del maldito que había sido su progenitor, simplemente pensar en la forma en la que esta gente tenía sobre un pedestal al maldito de Sirius Black le enfermaba, mientras hablaban de su padre como una enfermedad letal-

 

Llámeme Cygnus Black. Pues específicamente por eso estoy aquí, ya que soy hijo de Sirius Black y de Severus Snape, le explicaré después como es posible lo antes dicho. Ahora simplemente me gustaría que habláramos sobre mi herencia… La residencia Black me pertenece, pues soy el último Black, al contrario de lo que se creía y eso significa que no puede heredar una persona que no es Black mi domicilio… Sirius Black nunca supo de mi existencia, ya que fui criado en el mundo muggle por mi padre, Severus Snape, quien me alejó de este mundo por las guerras que se desarrollaron en los años de mi nacimiento, infancia y adolescencia, pensando en que saldría airoso de las desgracias que pasaron y que entonces podría traerme a este mundo, pero no pasó y él falleció sin poder ver como terminó la guerra y tampoco como el mundo mágico se vio libre, sacrificándose para lograr que eso pasara, sacrificio que le costó la vida…- Kingsley se quedó mirándole sin saber que decir, el muchacho parecía abatido, aunque al mismo tiempo resignado a la muerte de su padre. Aunque no podía creer que ese muchacho fuera hijo de Sirius Black y de Severus Snape, más importante aún era saber cómo diablos eso había pasado, porque que él recordara ambos eran hombres-

 

¿Cómo es posible que seas hijo de Black y Snape si ambos eran hombres?- Esa era la pregunta que estaba esperando, pues ya había respondido a eso tantas veces que no tenía ni que pensar en la respuesta, siempre lista en la punta de su lengua, bueno, como cualquier otra, siempre preparado para cualquier cosa-

 

Mi padre, Severus, tenía un caso que los muggles llaman intersexualidad, pero era un caso extraño, pues no presentaba las características normales de esa variación orgánica, así que en vez de tener micropene o una abertura vaginal, tenía un miembro completamente normal y un útero que no debería existir, según le había sido informado en el mundo muggle ninguno de estos funcionarían jaman, no podría engendrar un bebé en su cuerpo porque el útero era disfuncional y no tenía óvulos ni tampoco impregnar a alguna mujer pues su cuerpo no creaba espermatozoides, era estéril en todo el sentido medico y no había nada que pudiera hacer, entonces se conformó pues tampoco pensaba tener hijos alguna vez… Pero una noche de marzo en 1978, mi padre fue asaltado sexualmente en un callejón por Sirius Black, y tengo pruebas por si se lo pregunta, unos recuerdos que robé de mi padre años atrás y que vi por curiosidad, porque quería saber cómo se veía mi progenitor, pero me encontré con más de lo que quería saber… En fin, ahora que mi padre está muerto y ya le he cumplido con su debido luto, aparte de que la guerra en este mundo, de la que tanto intentó ocultarme, ha terminado, me pareció que era el momento de venir y reclamar la casa Black, que me pertenece por ley, pero alguien me ha dicho que ha sido heredada a alguien más y por eso estoy aquí, pues me parece que ese derecho era exclusivamente mío, además de la parte monetaria que viene de la mano con la casa- Kingsley no supo que decirle al muchacho, aún estaba en shock al escuchar esa acusación tan seria en contra de Sirius Black, a quien no creía capaz de hacer eso, pero no podía quedarse sin hacer nada al respecto del muchacho, pues si este resultaba ser el heredero de los Black, nada podría hacer más que devolver la casa al muchacho, pues como él decía, le pertenecía sin más, además de que el ministerio tendría que reponer las bóvedas en Gringotts que se le habían entregado a Harry Potter, quien seguía desaparecido aunque el público no supiera nada, además de una disculpa pública al joven presente-

 

Señor Black, usted debe entender que esto es un tema verdaderamente delicado, y que necesitaremos de la presencia de aurores, además de que nos proporcione las pruebas pertinentes como el susodicho recuerdo, además de que se le practiquen exámenes de paternidad para reconocer si usted es hijo de quien afirma- Kingsley llamó a su secretaria, pidiéndole que trajera al jefe de aurores y a algunos de ellos, pues necesitaría de su asistencia inmediatamente, la mujer sin titubear, mirando fijamente al muchacho que buscaba algo entre su chaqueta, salió nuevamente de la oficina-

 

Aquí tiene el recuerdo… Mi padre lo tenía oculto entre las paredes de la casa en la que crecí y lo encontré cuando tenía doce años mientras este estaba trabajando, las pruebas de paternidad se harán con sus condiciones, pues apenas tengo dos días en el mundo mágico y a los únicos lugares que he ido son a la casa de mi primo y aquí, así que no sé muy bien cómo moverme por estas zonas. Aunque me gustaría pedirle que el cómo fui concebido se maneje de forma discreta, no me gustaría que apareciera en los tabloides un tema tan delicado- En ese preciso momento entraron tres hombres, dos de ellos jóvenes y un hombre adulto, los tres se quedaron mirando al ministro, viendo como este parecía estar algo pálido mientras miraba fijamente a la persona sentada en el sillón frente al escritorio, ambas figuras se levantaron, el desconocido se volteó hacia la puerta y entonces los tres supieron porque la expresión de Shacklebolt-

 

Señor Black, quiero presentarle al señor Williamson, actual jefe de aurores y a los aurores Neville Longbottom y Ronald Weasley. Señores, este joven es Cygnus Black, hijo de Sirius Black- Los tres aurores no sabían qué hacer, principalmente Ron y Neville, estaban completamente confundidos y extrañados, no podían creer que después de que Harry desapareciera misteriosamente, este supuesto hijo de su padrino apareciera y lo más seguro es que viniera con exigencias, y ellos no eran tan confiados, sabían que había gato encerrado con ese muchacho, pero sin pruebas no podían empezar a arrojar acusaciones-

 

Un placer, hasta ahora solo sabía como se veía el mundo mágico por historias que me contaba mi padre, pero es todo tan circense como parecía ser en sus historias- Si entendieron el insulto en esa oración no fue visible, aunque los tres recién llegados parecieron confundidos ante la mención de sus conversaciones con su padre, pensando que hablaba de Sirius Black obviamente, pero  no explicaría esa historia otra vez ese día, simplemente procedería de acuerdo al plan y dejaría que el ministro lo manejara, esperando que lo hiciera discretamente, por el momento no le convendría que esos detalles se supieran-

 

Señores, el joven ‘Black’ será escoltado a San Mungo donde se le será administrada una poción para saber su linaje, una vez que se haya confirmado la progenie procederán a regresar automáticamente con el muchacho y serán tomadas las medidas adecuadas respecto al tema, ¿Se entendió?- Los tres asintieron, aunque ninguno miraba al ministro ni él los miraba, todos con la mirada fija en el posible heredero de los Black, los más jóvenes pensando en la posible implicación del desconocido en la desaparición de Harry y los adultos pensando en el escándalo que se les formaría por el fraude que habían hecho al leer el testamento de Sirius Black sin respetar las clausulas que traía-

 

* * *

 

La verdad es que me sorprende que una mujer tan bella me atienda, hay días en los que se espera que algo lindo nos pase y yo tengo la suerte de que tú me pases por delante- Cygnus coqueteaba abiertamente con la mujer que le estaba practicando la prueba, ella no cedía a sus galanteos pero su rostro completamente sonrojado le decía que no era indiferente a su sonrisa. Los tres aurores que ya conocía, más dos más que no le importaban lo suficiente para recordar sus nombres, le veían con una expresión fastidiada desde que habían llegado… Sabía lo que estaban pensando, pues era obvio que desconfiarían de su sorpresiva aparición después de la desaparición de Harry, ya estaba preparado por si preguntaban algo, pero no parecían ser tan imprudentes como se veían, principalmente el pelirrojo-

 

Joven, ¿Puede calmarse? Esto no es una cita romántica por si no se ha dado cuenta, además ella podría ser su madre, respétela- Dijo uno de los aurores que no recordaba, la mujer pareció ofendida porque la habían llamada vieja en su cara, miró al hombre de forma asesina y siguió haciendo su trabajo, cosa que no tomaría más de unos minutos según se le había dicho-

 

No se muerda la lengua que se envenena. Simplemente estoy hablando con la doctora, es un coqueteo inocente, aprendan un poco, así se conquista a las damas- Le respondió, el hombre procedió a ignorarle mientras los demás lo miraban fijamente, los otros dos adultos confirmando cada vez más que ese muchacho era hijo de Sirius, ya que lo habían conocido antes de que fuera a Azkaban y parecía que lo volvían a ver a esa edad-

 

Podemos proceder cuando así lo disponga- Dijo la mujer al jefe de aurores, quien asintió acercándose a la poción, la cual se tornó de un color negro profundo y después pasó a ser completamente gris, exactamente del color de los ojos del muchacho, letras negras aparecieron flotando sobre la superficie ‘Cygnus Orión Black Snape’ para después desaparecer y volver a surgir pero con un nombre diferente, ‘Severus Tobías Snape Prince’, se leía- Tomo nota para el registro, se procederá a marcar al difunto director y profesor de pociones de Hogwarts, escuela de magia y hechicería, como el gestante del joven Cygnus Orión Black Snape- Las letras se disiparon nuevamente, esta vez mostrando el nombre que cinco de ellos no querían ver subir, ‘Sirius Orión Black’-

 

*Se marca al difunto Sirius Orión Black como el progenitor. Cygnus Orión Black, nacido el sexto día del primer mes del año 1979, hijo de Sirius Orión Black y Severus Tobías Snape Prince, heredero por derecho de sangre de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de Los Black. Declarado en San Mungo el día 3 del mes de agosto del año 1999, a la edad de veinte años, papeleo concerniente sobre la herencia aún no recibida queda en manos del Ministerio de magia, acta de nacimiento adjunta, firmada por la Medimago Michelle Green.

 

¿Entonces eso es todo? Creí que tomaría semanas tener un resultado- Dijo Cygnus al ver como se había agilizado todo en un segundo, aunque claramente fingiendo. Él había preparado esa poción un millón de veces, algunas las había vendido desde el anonimato a padres dudosos de su ‘paternidad’ y otras a madres muy amorosas que no estaban seguras de a quien debían darle la noticia, pero fingirse inocente era algo que por el momento le beneficiaba, un muchachito criado en el mundo muggle que no tenía ni idea era mejor coartada-

 

No querido, esas son cosas que toman tiempo en el mundo muggle pero aquí es una nimiedad, ya te acostumbrarás a vivir entre pociones y objetos que se mueven solos, estoy segura que lo harás antes de acostumbrarte a tu nueva casa, vas a tener que ponerle esfuerzo, según sé estuvo vacía desde la muerte de tus abuelos, y aunque Sirius Black la utilizó cuando se escapó de Azkaban nunca la limpió, así que mejor ve desempolvando esos hechizos básicos de limpieza- Realmente pensaba que Michelle era una mujer adorable, no parecía tener problemas con nadie, aunque eso no lo podía saber a ciencia cierta, todos tenemos nuestras mentiras y problemas muy profundo, lo suficientemente lejos de la superficie para que los demás no los noten, pero aun así su actitud y forma de expresarse le parecían dulces-

 

Oh, yo no sé hacer hechizos, ni siquiera tengo varita, creo que podré arreglármelas con una escoba y mucha paciencia. Un poco de trabajo manual nunca me ha hecho daño- Y ambos se rieron, aunque el chiste pareció pasar por alto a los aurores, quizás muy muggle para ellos y por eso no lo entendieron, pero eso no evitó que se echaran unas risas-

 

Muchacho contrólate, esos chistes no los van a entender muchos aquí- Michelle entregó los papeles y el acta de nacimiento al jefe de aurores, quien aun parecía confundido por el chiste, o eso creía al menos, pues la expresión en su rostro lo decía todo. Se levantó de la camilla en la que había estado sentado desde que llegaron, pues le habían ordenado hacerlo, groseramente cabe añadir. Abrazó a Michelle sorpresivamente, agradeciéndole por sus servicios, ella hizo lo mismo y le pidió que se cuidara y que fuera a comprar una varita antes de ir a su casa, porque si no volvería con una infección respiratoria por tanto polvo. Una vez fuera, ninguno de los aurores le dijo una palabra. Sabía que estaban molestos a rabiar, y eso era algo que en verdad le encantaba, no es que quisiera hacer enemigos tan rápido, pero algunas cosas eran inevitables-

 

Joven Black, volveremos al ministerio en este instante y será escoltado nuevamente a la oficina del ministro Shacklebolt, para que el proceso termine de acreditarse- Escuchó que le dijo ese hombre, el jefecito, aunque no estaba prestando atención. Lucius le había dicho que todo sería un proceso largo, aunque al principio todo se manejara con rapidez, ya que en el mundo mágico todos tenían sus reservas, y no le iban a dejar el camino libre para revolverles los papeles que le habían dado a cada quien. En ese momento su nombre y sangre serían puestos a juicio, más para evitar que saliera a la luz el fraude que habían hecho con la herencia Black-

 

[Si, estaba al tanto. Aunque Lucius Malfoy jamás podría poner un dedo en asuntos del ministerio, aun tenía oídos dentro de esas paredes y curiosamente se había enterado de la entrega ilegal de la herencia Black a Potter, con la clausula fresca aun, pero era El-niño-que-vivió-y-venció, para él no habían reglas y se había entregado sin esperar que se cumplieran los cinco años reglamentarios. Oh, y mucho que le convenía al ministro que ese pequeño fraude no se supiera, pues perdería su cargo sin dudar, y también el jefe de aurores, pues su firma estaba en esos papeles también…]

 

 _Que mal que hacen las cosas sin pensar, esta será una oportunidad que no voy a desaprovechar, algunos beneficios lograré sacar de todo esto. De eso no hay duda_ \- Se dijo para sí mientras se regodeaba por la expresión que veía en el rostro del pelirrojo frente a él, así se empezaba un día provechoso-


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola :D Me encanta como está yendo este fic y espero que a uistedes tambien.
> 
> Gracias a Vine y a Sara_Sarita por comentar ♥
> 
> Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capitulo 6**

 

Entonces crees que es victoria tras victoria- Lucius escuchó atentamente lo que Cygnus le había dicho, la verdad es que después de que le habían contado que el ministro hizo aparte las reglas para darle la herencia al niño Potter no le sorprendió, pues sabía que para ese muchacho las leyes ya no valían, más sabía que eso le iba a jugar en contra al ministro en algún momento y le alegraba saber que sería más pronto que tarde-

 

No lo creo, estoy seguro tío. Pensé que lograr lo que quiero sería algo más complicado pero me equivoqué, la verdad es que daremos un paso que planeaba dejar para dentro de unos meses la próxima semana- Se regocijaba de lo logrado, y él que creía que tendría que meter más mentiras y más tretas, pero al parecer todo en el mundo mágico le saldría a pedir de boca, pues aun no encontraba algún inconveniente en todo lo que hacía, pero esperaba que algo pasara, pues sino no tendría emoción - Sé por mi padre que ya tuvieron una con anterioridad, pero esta planeo comandarla yo, aunque no estaré con ustedes en cuerpo, lo estaré en espíritu- Él era un muchacho con grandes planes, siempre le habían dicho que llegaría lejos, la grandeza le esperaba y ahora le encantaría decirle a sus profesores que tenían mucha razón y no reírse con sus amigos por lo dicho por muchos de sus maestros-

 

¿Qué es lo que te propones? Porque te digo desde un principio lo que pienso, tus planes son muy ambiciosos, más aun que los de Voldemort- Eso era justamente lo que quería, todo o nada. Tenía muchos de sus planes ideados para muy adelante, pero siempre había sido así. Lucius creía en el muchacho, pero parecía descabellado con tanos planes funcionando a la vez, aunque no parecía tan desquiciado como su antiguo lord y no los enviaba a misiones suicidas-

 

Ya sé, pero hay que apostar para ganar, lanzar un par de dados para ver que sacamos, además, necesito más amigos para mis fiestas y según lo que estuve leyendo muchos de tus compañeros están en azkaban a la espera del beso del dementor, el cual no les llegará porque realmente quiero conocerlos, principalmente a Theodore Nott, según vi en tus recuerdos el muchacho tiene potencial y yo quiero que lo fomente- Draco y Lucius se miraron con los ojos abiertos, con un gesto carente de elegancia en sus rostros. Harry sentando en el suelo miró hacia arriba sorprendido, no esperando escuchar eso, aunque con el maniático muchacho frente a él no podía esperar menos-

 

¿Entonces lo que nos estás diciendo es que harás otra fuga de azkaban? Eso es prácticamente un suicidio- Dijo Lucius. Aunque la fuga que habían hecho los mortifagos había salido a pedir de boca no se imaginaba una segunda, con tanto dementor y tanta seguridad en la zona, y que supiera ninguno de los ex-mortifagos podía invocar un patronus, entonces como demonios iban a hacer deshacerse de esas pestes-

 

Tío, yo sé que las cosas se ven difíciles desde un punto de vista analítico, pero a mí me gusta ver todo en una perspectiva positiva- Respondió sonriendo, no pensaba que sería tan difícil y mucho menos ahora que tenían la facilidad de _aparecerse_ a voluntad y usar la magia aun en ese lugar abandonado por la vida- El plan será sencillo, varios de ustedes se _aparecerán_ allá y volverán con los invitados, a quienes les daré hospedaje en mi casa, Grimmauld Place, que me será entregada en dos días, según me dejó entendido el ministro. No creo que sea prudente dejarles en alguna de sus casas, ustedes serán interrogados nuevamente por eso y yo sé que revisaran sus casas, yo por el contrario nada puedo saber sobre gente que no conozco, y si quedo bajo el ojo del huracán tengo una pequeña casa en el mundo muggle donde puedo mandar a mis invitados mientras revuelven mi casa-

 

En apariencia eres idéntico a Sirius Black, pero cada vez que hablas sobre alguno de tus planes solo veo a Severus frente a mí, él era un excelente estratega- Y aunque Lucius aun no le perdonaba a Severus la traición, siempre le estaría agradecido por proteger a Draco todos esos años en Hogwarts y entre la guerra. Su hijo seguía vivo por Snape y siempre pensaría en él con agradecimiento por no dejar que su hijo muriera cuando Voldemort le encomendó la misión suicida como castigo hacia él-

 

Lo sé, pero confió en la bondad de las personas equivocadas, una lástima haber perdido a tan importante persona en mi vida- Se quedó en silencio unos segundos con la expresión sombría, cosa que hacía cada vez que su padre era mencionado o que pensaba en él, un minuto para recordarle y para que su subconsciente supiera nuevamente porque hacia todo eso- Cambiemos de tema. Draco, mañana quiero que dejes ir a Harry… Acércate, por favor- El Gryffindor se acercó a él, sentándose a sus pies en vez de los de Draco en donde había estado desde que se había despertado-

 

Explícate por favor, porque eso me parece una reverenda estupidez- Draco no parecía entender, ¿Dejar ir a Potter? ¿Acaso su primo estaba perdiendo la razón? Bueno, más aún. Después pensó que sus razones tendría Cygnus para pedirle eso, así que lo miró fijamente esperando una respuesta que no sonora a locura-

 

Sencillamente te pido que lo dejes ir, pero con explicitas ordenes de volver y de responder absolutamente todo lo que le pregunten con respuestas previamente dichas por nosotros. Necesito que la búsqueda implacable pero silenciosa del niño-que-vivió termine mañana mismo, pues eso parece crear cierta duda en mi nombre y lo último que necesito en éste momento es que me acusen de esa desaparición, aunque no tienen pruebas eso crea cierta incertidumbre y no me conviene- Acarició suavemente los cabellos rebeldes de Harry, estos estaban por todas partes, aunque sabía que la razón era que el cabello era regularmente así también tendría que ver con el poco cuidado que le había dado en esos días-

 

¿Algo en específico que quieres que haga con él? En estos últimos días no lo he estado cuidando muy bien que se diga, claro que le hago comer más de lo que parece estar acostumbrado pero me he visto en la obligación de castigarlo más de una vez por irrespetarme- Draco le había dado libre albedrio a Harry para que hablara cuando estaban a solas, y en más de una ocasión se vio en la obligación de darle algún castigo físico por ser irreverente con él… Nada demasiado serio-

 

Eso no te lo voy a reprochar, pero necesito que lo arregles, córtale el cabello, vístelo con una buena túnica, un traje muggle, lo que sea pero que se vea decente; manicura, pedicura… Que se vea relajado. Conozco un lugar en Londres que se ha ganado lo que dicen sobre ellos, llévalo y que le den un día de spa, eso normalmente relaja a las personas y eso es lo que quiero que le hagan a este lindo muchachito- Harry frunció el ceño, pues no sabía que quería ese individuo ni porque se estaba portando tan bien con él, porque sabía que se ocultaba detrás de esa sonrisa amable tan parecida a la de su padrino. Malfoy se había comportado así con él los primeros días que había estado ahí hasta que había hablado demás y lo había humillado de la peor forma posible-

 

Como quieras, pero sabes que una persona como yo llamaría la atención entre los muggles. No puedo dejar de verme y de actuar de una forma específica, obviamente un muchacho adinerado y prepotente- Admitió sin vergüenza, pues sabía cómo era y no le avergonzaba decirlo. Cygnus se rió un poco por lo dicho, su primo le gustaba, irónico y fastidioso en buenas medidas-

 

Eso es exactamente lo que quiero, que te recuerden, además compórtate como lo haces con todo el mundo aquí, no cambies tu actitud porque sería sospechoso que te comportaras de forma amable cuando es de dominio público que a ustedes no les gustan los muggles, más aun cuando vayan a preguntar, porque los amigos de este muchacho no se van a tragar el cuento fácilmente e irán a confirmar lo que les diga- Harry pensó que tenía razón, sus amigos son realmente persistentes, principalmente Ron, y esperaba que no se tragasen el cuento y supieran que algo estaba muy mal y descubrieran lo que estas personas estaban haciendo bajo sus narices sin que nadie los detuviera-

 

Entonces el plan es que Potter diga que estuvo todo este tiempo con Draco, ignorando por completo la muerte de la Weasley, ¿Pero dónde podría haber estado? Porque sabrán que aquí no- Dijo Lucius después de estar en silencio un rato, simplemente escuchando la conversación que se estaba dando entre su hijo y su sobrino. Se empezaba a dar cuenta que Cygnus tenía las cosas más pensadas de lo que parecía, pues a simple vista creía que todo lo hacía al azar-

 

Eso también lo planeé con anterioridad tío, por eso les encomendé una misión aparte a la adorable Pansy y a Blaise, un poco de poción multijugos y han estado paseando por Londres muggle desde la noche en la que Harry desapareció- Soltó con normalidad, Draco lo miró fijamente por unos momentos, procesando la información que acababa de darles, estaba completamente sorprendido por encontrar a una persona completamente diferente detrás de los ojos de su primo-

 

Por eso tengo días sin ver a ese par…- Mencionó al aire, Blaise y Pansy tenían tiempo libre y regularmente lo visitaban, claro que dándose periodos de inactividad para darle su espacio. Pansy se encontraba solitaria por la pérdida de sus padres y su única amiga que había tenido de toda la vida, Daphne Greengrass, había muerto en Hogwarts. Blaise por otro lado era muy amigo suyo, pero compartía una amistad aún más estrecha con Theodore Nott, quien residía en Azkaban de por vida-

 

Esta noche marcarán su salida a las ocho, pero me gustaría que fueran ustedes dos, para darle algo de realismo, Pansy y Blaise ya salieron del hotel y están paseando por un jardín botánico muy bello llamado comúnmente Jardines de Kew, ahí harán el cambio, se aparecerán allá y ellos volverán a su casa, saldrán de ahí y se irán al spa, no está muy lejos pero mejor toman un taxi, verás que no es nada del otro mundo. Después de que terminen su día de spa volverán al hotel y recogerán ‘sus cosas’ firmarán la salida del hotel como Draco y Harry Malfoy, así la firmaron Blaise y Pansy al llegar y volverán aquí por ‘El Caldero Chorreante’, eso hará que algunos magos les vean juntos, cosa que quiero que pase-

 

¿Y quieres que me comporte de alguna forma en específico con él? ¿Cariñoso? ¿Qué sonría dulcemente como una colegiala enamorada?-  Dijo sarcásticamente. La verdad es que no le importaba compartir una cama con Potter, como había estado haciendo esos últimos días, aunque no en el sentido romántico que esa frase acarreaba, podía jurar que sus palmas estaban completamente marcadas en las nalgas de Potter, ya que esa había sido una de sus opciones para humillarle, pero de ahí a comportarse cariñoso con él había un tramo muy amplio-

 

Dios no, ¿Quieres arruinar tu reputación de macho frio?- Le respondió Cygnus igual de sarcástico, ellos empezaban a tomarse más confianza y por eso empezaban a tratarse como primos, más como hermanos que discuten todo el tiempo- Él si es una persona de emociones, que venga sonriendo, tu simplemente mantén un gesto de cariño…  Abrázalo sutilmente por la cintura, algo que no se vea necesariamente sospechoso- Terminó de decir sonriéndole a la nada, lleno de satisfacción por como todo estaba tomando la forma que quería y al parecer nadie iba a lograr detenerlo, que dicha la suya-

 

Regresamos a la mansión y lo dejo que se vaya a su trabajo en la mañana, ¿Pero no crees que será sospechoso que no tenga varita? Tampoco tiene magia, eso va a crear preguntas Cygnus- Harry miraba directamente a un punto de la habitación, parecía desconectado de la conversación aunque no era así, estaba totalmente consciente de los planes de esos tres, quienes hablaban sin miedo a que los escuchara. Estaban planeando dejarle salir solo, aunque sabía que no iba a poder decirles nada a sus amigos por la maldita poción que le obligaba a hacer lo que Malfoy le pedía, aún se sentía sucio después de las cosas que había hecho la noche anterior…-

 

Para ambas cosas tengo soluciones. La varita está aquí, toma querido, un regalo de mi parte, podrás quedártela de ahora en adelante- Harry permaneció en su lugar hasta que Draco le ordenó que tomara su varita, estaba igual a como la recordaba antes de que Cygnus la rompiera, no sabía que había hecho con ella pero era obvio que Hermione y Ron la habían encontrado o por lo menos los restos que dejó tirados cuando la rompió, eso no lo había pensado bien- El asunto de la magia será resuelto con la poción para tomar mi marca, así podrá usar nuestra magia cuando le sea necesario y no creará más preguntas innecesarias. Bebe Harry y nos veremos después- Bebió la poción de mala gana, esperando que las palabras de ese individuo no se cumplieran, pues no quería ver a ninguno de esos tres nunca más-

 

* * *

 

Bienvenido señor Potter, ¿Cómo le va hoy?- Preguntó la secretaria con los ojos desorbitados detrás de sus lentes, parecía que acababa de ver a un dragón bebiendo té mientras cantaba las mañanitas. Se quedó mirándole por unos segundos hasta que salió de su estupor por la respuesta que le dio, parecía estar realmente bien-

 

Perfectamente. ¿Ron y Neville están en sus oficinas? Me dijeron que me están buscando- Movió un poco su flequillo a un lado con una sonrisa suave, aunque por dentro era otro cuento. La maldita poción le hacía actuar como Malfoy le había dicho que actuara, parecía relajado y feliz de la vida, pero todo era una mentira, una ilusión creada por esa poción-

 

Sí señor, ambos llegaron hace poco. Pase- Entró después de agradecerle a la mujer, Ron estaba mirando por la ventana, los ojos perdidos en el espacio pues no parecía mirar nada en concreto. Podía ver su perfil de forma parcial, unas ojeras estaban marcadas en su piel, no parecía estar feliz, aunque como lo estaría si su hermana había muerto y él desaparecido en la nada-

 

Hola Ron, ¿Para qué me necesitas con tanta urgencia?- Ron volteó con tanta rapidez que pareció marearse, le miró fijamente esperando a que desapareciera, pensando que su mente le estaba jugando alguna broma o algo por el estilo, ya que eso parecía pasarle con mucha frecuencia-

 

¡Harry! ¡¿Dónde has estado?!- Eso lo había gritado, escuchó como en la oficina de al lado alguien había hecho un movimiento brusco. Después, detrás de él apareció Neville, viéndose igual o peor que Ron, ambos le miraron fijamente y después lo abrazaron. Harry se permitió disfrutar de ese contacto con sus amigos, pues estaba seguro que no volvería a pasar en mucho tiempo, mucho menos después de lo que les iba a decir-

 

Harry hemos estado tan preocupados por ti, ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Quién te secuestró? ¿Cómo lograste escapar sin tu varita?- Y entonces todo había empezado, la mentira que le habían escrito en su memoria empezaría a salir y sólo esperaba que alguno de sus amigos viera detrás de ella y se diera cuenta que estaba bajo el control de Draco Malfoy. Que no pensaran que de verdad amaba a ese inmundo rubio… Esperaba que no, con todas sus fuerzas-


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola :D
> 
> Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen.
> 
> Sé que tardo un poco en publicar los capitulos, pero es que lo hago un poco al azar xD Bueno, más claramente es cuando escribo el capitulo que le sigue al que voy a publicar, acabo de terminar el capitulo 8 así que aquí está el 7. Espero les guste.

**Capitulo 7**

 

_**¡Relájense, el héroe del Mundo Mágico está completamente bien!** _

 

_Contrario a los rumores que corrían sobre el supuesto ‘‘paradero desconocido’’ del Niño-Que-Vivió, nosotros si les tenemos noticias, ¡Con **buena** fuente!_

 

_Esta mañana, se nos informó que el señor Harry Potter llegó al Ministerio de Magia con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, con un aspecto renovado al igual que su guardarropa. No sabemos qué pasó en el interludio en que estuvo encerrado hablando con la señorita Hermione Granger, el señor Neville Longbottom y con varios de los jóvenes Weasley, pero lo que sí sabemos a ciencia cierta es que esa conversación no terminó muy bien._

 

_El señor Potter salió enojado y un poco maltrecho de esa oficina, (Si le podemos decir un poco a una **nariz sangrante**. Que salvajes de su parte al hacerle eso a nuestro **héroe** )._

 

_Bien no sabemos qué pasó ahí, pero podemos especular con bases y fotos, ¡Sorprendentes fotografías! El señor Harry Potter fue visto en el ‘Caldero Chorreante’ acompañado del Ex **mortifago** Draco Malfoy, al parecer venían de una relajante escapada en el Londres Muggle, y según testigos ‘Se veían muy románticos, hasta compartieron un **beso** ’._

 

_** ¡Fotografía del beso en la pagina 7! ** _

 

_Eso es todo por el momento, les mantendremos informados de más acontecimientos sobre el **sorprendente y turbio romance** entre estos dos galanes._

 

_** Rita Skeeter. ** _

 

Oh dios, adoro a esta mujer, ya no tendremos que esperar a que se enteren, aunque no sé porque me sorprendió teniendo en cuenta que eres el héroe del mundo mágico, era más que obvio que iba a acabar en primera plana- El periódico en sus manos le había hecho el día, habían pasado un par de días en los que no había estado pendiente del asunto de Harry y la reunión a la que lo había mandado pues se había estado encargando de Grimmauld Place que le habían entregado y estaba siendo más trabajo de lo que esperaba-

 

Lo que si me fastidia es que lo desacomodaran de esa forma, tardé todo el día en lograr que se viera decente y esos Weasley trogloditas lo arruinaron en cuestión de segundos- Expresó Draco más que cabreado por su tiempo perdido, no había estado feliz de estar rodeado de tanto muggle, esa gente era realmente fastidiosa y no le agradaban para nada, además, ¿A quién le gustaría estar envuelto entre gente que no merece ni estar debajo de su zapato?-

 

Ay primo, tú preocupándote por nimiedades. Pero ya enserio, debemos planear con cautela nuestro juego de policías y ladrones, quiero que se haga dentro de dos días exactamente, ¿Para qué retrasar lo inevitable?- Dijo poniendo el periódico en las manos de Harry para que viera la hermosa foto que les habían hecho mientras compartían ese pequeño y tierno beso, si hasta parecían una pareja real. Harry volteó el rostro para no tener que ver la condenada foto nuevamente, pues Malfoy hijo se había encargado de mostrársela días atrás cuando había salido el encabezado exprés-

 

Sabes que todo se hace como mejor te parezca, pero será sospechoso que todos nos juntemos mañana para decidir quiénes irán y quienes no, además de planear la estrategia, a menos que quieras hacerlo por la conexión mental- Preguntó Draco viendo como Harry volteaba la cabeza cada vez que Cygnus quería hacerle mirar la foto. La noche que había regresado después de su encuentro con los Weasley había estado realmente triste, hasta se permitió llorar frente a él por el rechazo de sus amigos y él, como todo un caballero que era, lo reconfortó con unas ‘caricias’ no pedidas y no aceptadas-

 

No, quiero que sea aquí. Me gustaría tenerlos presentes, también traer a esa Rita Skeeter, necesito que alguien de la prensa esté presente para documentar éste momento… Bueno, el que le vamos a mostrar- Dijo con malicia. Bebió un trago de su taza de té, había pensado mucho en el próximo paso que iba a dar y estaba seguro que sería una maravillosa idea la que había tenido y una vez estuviera ejecutada no se hablaría de nada más y posiblemente la gente creería que dicho tema era el causante de tantas desgracias-

 

¿A qué te refieres? Si esa mujer llega a enterarse del verdadero motivo de la fiesta estamos fritos, saldría en primera plana con fotos incluidas- Draco dijo eso realmente tranquilo aunque se notaba que no lo estaba, la simple idea de acabar en azkaban lo aterraba, ¿Qué sería de él en ese lugar? Y lo que más le molestaba era pensar en que sus enemigos estarían más que felices de verle en ese lugar y le entraba la rabia de sólo pensarlo-

 

Ya lo sé querido primo, pero ella no vendrá buscando nada más de lo que le vamos a ofrecer… Te comprometerás mañana Draco, con esta persona aquí sentada. Harry, serás un hombre casado muy pronto- Ambos lo miraron realmente sorprendidos, Draco parecía estar completamente en contra de casarse con ese individuo a sus pies que tanto placer le había traído, su cuerpo era un deleite y lo aprovechaba cada noche, pero aún así ese maldito era su enemigo, su peor enemigo, y no quería siquiera pensar en estar casado con él. Harry, por el otro lado estaba asqueado y horrorizado, todo al mismo tiempo. No quería casarse con Malfoy, ¿Aunque eso en que cambiaria las cosas? Seguiría en lo mismo, compartirían la cama y Malfoy seguiría haciendo con él lo que le viniera en gana, nada cambiaría, pero el matrimonio para él era una cosa sagrada y Malfoy lo obligaría a casarse con él. Su vida exclusivamente se hacía más y más miserable- Ganarás un primo, un esposo y a tus suegros, ahí tendrás esa familia que tanto has anhelado y no tendré que ver cómo te conviertes en tu padre al casarte con una mujer que supuestamente es idéntica a tu madre… Eso es enfermizo Harry, ibas a terminar de vivir la vida de tu padre- Le dijo con burla, haciendo que Harry mirara el suelo sin importarle que lo vieran temer por sí mismo-

 

¿Quieres que anuncie mi compromiso con Potter? Eso es una locura, ¿Por qué demonios haríamos eso? ¿Qué ganas con eso?- Draco habló de forma rápida y molesta. No quería casarse con su esclavo, ¿Dónde demonios lo dejaba a él? Eso era rebajarse de la peor de las maneras y estaba seguro, no, juraba por sus ancestros que esa noche se vengaría de Potter por eso-

 

Esperaba que me preguntaras eso. Mataré dos pájaros de un tiro, mermaré las esperanzas de algunos al ver a su Niño-que-vivió-dos-veces desposando a un conocido mortifago, habrá mucho odio después de eso, ¿Pero que podrán hacer esos muertos de hambre? Nada. Una persona sin esperanzas está deprimida y si mantenemos a la nación de esa forma podremos controlarlos sin mucho esfuerzo, tomar este mundo mágico será un juego de niños Draco- Y era obvio que no estaba feliz. Suspiró resignándose pues más nada podía hacer, para lograr sus metas tendría que hacer lo que le tocaba y si eso era casarse con Potter le tocaría hacer ese sacrificio, no todo podía ser risas y diversión, en algo tendría que ceder y al parecer le tocaría consentir en eso, aunque su ego no lo aceptara jamás-

 

Confiaré en tus palabras. Haré que mi madre envíe las invitaciones, ¿Alguien en especial que quieres que reciba una invitación? ¿Qué tal tú Harry, quieres que tu futuro esposo te haga el favor de invitar a algunos de tus amigos?- Preguntó de forma irónica, Harry lo miró con los ojos llenos de molestia y lo fulminó con la mirada antes de ignorarlo nuevamente. Draco frunció el ceño, enojándose aún más con el Gryffindor por su atrevimiento. Si el muy maldito se creía que no se cobraría esa impertinencia estaba muy equivocado-

 

Envíales invitaciones a los Weasley, necesito a esa gente sin ánimos, ahora mismo están molestos con Harry por todo lo que dijo y no quiero eso, la ira es un perfecto reemplazo para la esperanza, te da un propósito, la venganza… Quiero que eso acabe más rápido de lo que ha empezado- Respondió altanero, le había tomado algo de aversión a la dichosa familia después de más de una historia que su padre le había contado, su odio y desprecio en su contra aún cuando todos sabían que él había dado su vida por el mocoso Potter, pero más le había molestado lo que había escuchado el día que se había hecho las pruebas, el muy malnacido se había atrevido a despotricar de su padre en su presencia, pero vería que hablar de más le saldría caro, demasiado caro-

 

Perfecto, ¿Pero qué haríamos si se deciden a venir? Estoy casi completamente seguro de que no vendrán, porque en estas paredes les pasaron muchas cosas a esos andrajosos, pero el ‘amor familiar’ que le tienen a ‘mi’ león quizás los haga atreverse a pisar esta mansión nuevamente- La simple idea de esa gente en su casa le producía arcadas. Nunca, ni siquiera cuando estuvieron en ella en aptitud de esclavos le había gustado, esa gente nunca sería digna de pisar su casa, mucho menos como invitados, por favor, esos traidores lo único que merecían era lo peor, bueno, lo que ya les pasaba, porque la calidad de vida que tenían era sumamente denigrante-

 

No te preocupes, tengo un hechizo que he desarrollado para que esta gente sólo escuche lo que tenían que escuchar. Aquí únicamente se hablará de tu compromiso con Harry Potter, nada más, después sacaremos a la prensa, hazme el favor de invitar a una persona de cada periódico, revista amarillistas o lo que sea que haya por ahí, quiero que esa noche se pueda sentir en las fotografías, que al verlas sientas que estuviste ahí-

 

A mí me gustaría que Harry entregara algunas de las invitaciones en el ministerio, como ha vuelto a trabajar y estará por ahí, ¿Para qué gastar lechuzas? Que le entregue las invitaciones a sus compañeros y al ministro el mismo, ¿No te parece cariño?- Le preguntó lo último directamente a Harry, quien le miró y respondió en contra de su voluntad que no, silenciosos no, porque enserio no quería más rechazos de parte de los Weasley, no quería más golpes, ya tenía suficiente con los que el rubio le regalaba cada noche para buscar más-

 

Excelente, me parece magnifica la idea, eso suma realismo. Draco ordénale hacer eso mañana y que mejor lo haga con un rostro lleno de felicidad y rebosante de emociones, que se vea realmente enamorado- Le siguió el juego porque sabía que Draco no estaba feliz con su decisión, pero a veces teníamos que hacer sacrificios y el suyo era ese. Además, nada le costaba dejar que su primito tuviera algunas risas por eso, quería satisfacción a través de la infelicidad de Harry, ¿Y quién era él para negarle eso?-

 

No te preocupes, eso hará. Ahora explícate, la fiesta de compromiso será la misma noche del juego, ¿Cómo lo haremos entonces?- Preguntó con tranquilidad. Ya empezaba a bajársele el coraje por la dichosa boda, pero aún estaba dispuesto a ‘celebrar’ su compromiso esa misma noche con ‘su Gryffindor’ en privado, nada realmente especial, pero se aseguraría de deleitarse con sus gritos toda la velada-

 

Sencillo, la fiesta se dará sin interrupciones, será una velada mágica, sin percances a menos que algunos invitados que no son amigos se pongan molestos, pero sin importar nada de lo que pase la fiesta debe terminar a las 1 de la madrugada, quizás antes, como mejor te parezca. A las 3 de la madrugada en punto empezará el juego, en el que sólo participaran muy pocos como ya te había dicho, unas cinco personas solamente, Tú, tu padre, Blaise, Anastasia y su hermano Viktor, nada más- Explicó con simpleza, en realidad no sería nada del otro mundo, quería que todo se mantuviera sin complicaciones y que se diera a pedir de boca, quizás deberían matar a alguno que otro, ¿Pero a quien le importaba realmente? Todo sea por un bien mayor, ¿No?-

 

Muy bien, ¿A quienes debemos de traer?- Preguntó Draco para simplemente tener todo muy claro y seguro, sabía de ante mano a quienes debía traer pero realmente lo hacía para poner algo más nervioso a Harry, la mención de alguno de los encarcelados podía ponerlo más incomodo, pues algunos habían mandado al infierno a conocidos muy cercanos para él-

 

Theodore Nott, Rodolphus Lestrange y algunos más que te avisaré mientras estés allá. Todo debe hacerse en menos de 10 minutos, es el tiempo estimado para traer refuerzos. Deben estar en mi casa, los llevan allá y nada más- Explicó con simpleza, intuyendo el porqué Draco le había preguntado pues ya le había dicho con anterioridad. No sabía que había pasado con completa certeza entre Harry y algunos de sus futuros invitados, principalmente con Rodolphus Lestrange, pues a la simple mención del apellido el muchacho temblaba- Estoy arreglando ese agujero, contraté a algunas personas que me recomendaron en el ministerio y aunque la casa haya estado en mi poder un par de días y estas personas hayan estado trabajando sin descanso, ese lugar prácticamente es una casa de locos y en cada habitación te encuentras con demencias que sólo una mente enferma podría crear, ni yo estoy tan chiflado-

 

Me lo imagino. Mi madre me ha dicho que desde siempre ese lugar fue un agujero donde no llegaba el sol ni porque abrieras las ventanas, la luz parece rehuirle. Además me supongo el problema que te debe significar Kreacher y la desequilibrada de tu abuela gritando a toda hora- Cygnus hizo un gesto despreocupado, quitándole importancia. La casa no era un castillo de cuento de hadas, la verdad se había imaginado algo mejor (después de todo era una noble y ancestral casa, aunque para él era un edificio feo y nada más), pero tenía mucho espacio y por el momento debía bastar-

 

No, el elfo ni se acerca a mí, al parecer cree que soy Sirius Black y me huye como a la plaga gritando ‘¡Volvió de la muerte para fastidiar lo que me queda de vida con su inmundicia!’ y mi querida y loca abuela ni siquiera ha tenido el placer de verme, pero la he escuchado chillando como desquiciada más de una vez cuando los ayudantes están trabajando. Aunque si hablé con otros retratos que parecen estar menos locos y no obstante algunos no parecen estar de acuerdo con la idea de que **no** soy Sirius, no están fastidiando tanto-

 

¿Entonces la casa estará lista para entonces? ¿Crees que en dos días terminen de arreglarla?- Preguntó realmente interesado, pues nunca había puesto un pie en Grimmauld Place 12 y le encantaría ver la casa, después de todo tenía sangre Black y no le vendría nada mal curiosear un poco, le gustaría ver como es el hogar de su primo-

 

Sí, no faltan muchas cosas que hacer, un par de habitaciones por aquí y por allá- Realmente el día próximo terminarían según le dijeron los ayudantes, pero aunque la casa ya no se viera tan maltrecha, seguía siendo un agujero, lo sería siempre que tuviera el recuerdo de Sirius Black rondándola. La casa en la que creció su peor enemigo- Por cierto, después de este juego no haremos nada más en un tiempo, en unos largos meses en los que esperemos se celebre tu boda y te vayas de luna de miel. Después del juego las cosas se pondrán realmente tensas y mejor no presionar a nuestra suerte que tan justa nos ha jugado-

 

Como ordene ‘mi señor’- Dijo sarcásticamente Draco. Miró detenidamente la figura de Harry a sus pies aunque no lo estaba viendo realmente, su mente estaba en otro lado, esperando que la fuga no les jugara en contra y terminaran encerrados en el lugar del que querían sacar a algunos-

 

* * *

 

Potter, ¿Te gusta la música clásica?- Preguntó en voz baja, su cuerpo ardía cada vez que se encontraba en esa situación. Le satisfacía sentirse el dueño de San Potter, el tan bueno Niño-que-vivió, cada vez que invadía su cuerpo se sentía un rey tomando lo que le pertenecía, a la fuerza o no, pero eso no era algo de lo que debía preocuparse. Harry le miró con el ceño fruncido, mordía el interior de sus mejillas y sus labios hasta hacerlos sangrar, ya no le daba el gusto de gritar como lo hizo las primeras veces - No me mires así, sólo quería hacer un poco de conversación entre nosotros, así quizás empieces a relajarte un poco cuando te ultrajo- Le dijo de forma burlona, si bien su pequeño cautivo ya no gritaba mientras estaba en esa posición, no le molestaba, pues aún podía ver como destruía poco a poco la vida que había detrás de esos ojos verdes, eso compensaba cualquier grito-

 

Vete al diablo Malfoy- Le respondió a duras penas, a conciencia de lo que esa respuesta podría acarrear, una risa retorcida o una molesta reprimenda, para su desgracia el rubio no parecía estar de buen humor esa noche. Gritó de puro dolor cuando Malfoy se adentró brutalmente en su lastimado cuerpo, presionando dolorosamente su cadera con el cuerpo debajo, lágrimas de sufrimiento bajaron por su rostro sin que pudiera hacer nada para detenerlas-

 

En realidad empiezo a pensar que te gusta lo que te hago- Afirmó Draco con tono molesto. Odiaba que Potter creyera tener algo de control en su vida, le fastidiaba no haberle amedrentado lo suficiente en el poco tiempo que el Gryffindor había estado en su poder, pero se encargaría de matar el espíritu luchador del infeliz ser debajo suyo-

 

¡Jamás me gustará que abuses de mí maldito desgraciado!- Le gritó embravecido, su cuerpo no obstante se quedó lánguido, obedeciendo la orden que le había sido comandada minutos antes cuando su tortura de todas las noches empezó. Mordió su labio inferior cuando el movimiento de caderas volvió a tomar su ritmo, podía sentir como la sangre fluía desde su interior y la vería cuando todo terminara porque tendría que limpiarla-

 

No provoques tanto, uno de estos días me voy a cansar de ti y te violaré hasta la muerte- Lo amenazó, y Harry sabía que no era broma, de Malfoy podía esperar cualquier cosa. Un tiempo atrás no había creído que el pequeño hijo de papá sería capaz de matar, pero ahora estaba seguro, ese supuesto cobarde que asistió a Hogwarts con él no existía más, quizás nunca existió, todo había sido una fachada para ocultar de lo que realmente era capaz- Hasta que ruegues que te mate… Ya lo verás Potter, sigue así y pronto serás testigo de hasta donde puedo llegar, te mostraré esa retorcida parte de mi que no conociste en Hogwarts, te mostraré al verdadero Draco Malfoy y te aseguro que no te va a gustar-

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola :D 
> 
> Aquí estamos con el capitulo 8, para mi mala suerte no se me ocurre como continuar este fanfic, bueno, tengo las ideas pero ellas no parecen plasmarse. Empezaré hoy mismo a escribir el capitulo 9 y esperemos que el 10.
> 
> Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen.
> 
> ¡Hasta la próxima!

**Capitulo 8**

 

¡Muchacho pero que estás diciendo!- Prácticamente gritó el ministro, ya había recibido esa reacción varias veces ese día, al parecer todos estaban muy exaltados, y su compromiso no sería algo que los haría quedarse indiferentes-

 

Lo que escuchó ministro, esta misma noche anunciaré mi compromiso con Draco y me complacería mucho su presencia. No se vaya a negar, esta será una de las noches más importantes de mi vida y sería de mal gusto que no se presentara- Le respondió con clase, pero con el mismo estilo con el que solía hablar desde siempre, cuando no era un cuerpo hablando solo con un libreto previamente escrito-

 

Harry, aún estás a tiempo de recapacitar esta decisión, no cometas esta locura- Le imploró el ministro. Él por su parte gritó, gritó de forma estridente en su cabeza, pero de sus labios no salió lo que estaba pensando, bueno, si lo que estaba pensando, porque su subconsciente estaba en lo más recóndito de su mente y quien hablaba y pensaba respuestas era el Harry que ellos habían creado-

 

No siga porque me voy a enfadar con usted, entienda, yo amo a Draco y lo más lógico es que me case con él, no le veo el inconveniente. Si somos amigos realmente, como usted afirma, no faltará a mi fiesta de compromiso- Respondió sonriendo, Kingsley  lo miró intensamente por unos cuantos segundos, buscando en ellos alguna clase de arrepentimientos o hasta miedo, pensando que los Malfoy podían estar amenazando a Harry de alguna forma, pero no vio nada más que ilusión por su compromiso-

 

Esta bien, pero sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con esto- Aceptó a regañadientes, se notaba que no quería ir por nada del mundo, pero tampoco quería perder su amistad con El-niño-que-vivió, eso lo perjudicaría en algún punto, o al menos eso era lo que parecía, sólo por algo así Kingsley Shacklebolt se atrevería a poner un pie en Malfoy Manor-

 

Gracias, sólo eso quería escuchar… Por cierto, le pido que si asiste sea cordial con mi futuro esposo y con mis suegros, ambos sabemos que usted con los Malfoy nunca se ha llevado bien, además de que mis suegros son difíciles de tratar pero haga un esfuerzo en nombre de nuestra amistad- Dejó la invitación sobre la mesa y salió pacíficamente de la oficina, aun le faltaban muchas invitaciones que dar y ya había pasado la mitad del día. Pensó en como seria su vida, pues empezaba a perder las esperanzas de ser rescatado, empezaba a pensar que nadie se daría cuenta de las fechorías que esos mortifagos estaban haciendo, no hasta que fuera demasiado tarde-

 

[Caminó sin preocupación hasta la oficina de Ron justo al lado de la suya, su traje en su sitio sin una arruga en su haber, su cabello peinado y controlado, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era su gran sonrisa y rebosante alegría. Ya había entregado algunas invitaciones, principalmente entre los jefes de algunos departamentos del ministerio, así que la noticia de su compromiso ya había corrido por todas partes, ahora simplemente le faltaban sus amigos, a quienes Malfoy hijo le había ordenado dejar para último por si se le iban encima, aunque tenía órdenes explícitas de defenderse si los animales se le iban encima, pues ese día estaría muy ocupado y Cygnus había dicho que no podía estar herido para las cámaras]

 

Hola querida, ¿Ron y Neville están en sus oficinas? Me gustaría hablar con ellos, si no es mucha molestia. Avísales que estoy aquí- Ella lo miró con aprehensión, al parecer le habían dado ordenes de no dejarle pasar, por supuesto no le extrañó después de todo lo que había pasado ahí - ¿Qué esperas? No tengo todo el día. Que ineficiente- Antes de que ella pudiera levantarse Ron y Neville salieron de la oficina del primero. Neville lo miraba extrañamente, como buscando algo del muchacho que conoció en Hogwarts, no del hombre que estaba frente a él-

 

¿Qué diablos quieres? Te dije claramente que no quería volver a ver tu rostro- Rodó los ojos fastidiado por la terquedad de su amigo, al menos la parte exterior, pues su verdadero ser estaba hablando, queriendo decirle más de una cosa a Ron, gritarle, decirle que no era él, decirle que atrapara a Malfoy y lo hiciera pagar, pero no podía-

 

Cálmate Ron, quien debería estar molesto aquí soy yo, después de todo me rompiste la nariz… Bueno, no vine a hablar de eso sino a darles esto personalmente, espero que asistan- Le entregó a ambos una invitación, Neville la leyó con rapidez mientras que Ron no le quitó los ojos de encima, al parecer ya no se fiaba de él o no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que pudiera decir la invitación-

 

¿Te comprometes con Malfoy?- Le dijo Neville con un tono de incredibilidad en su voz. La mirada de Ron se endureció más aún y lo miró como su quisiera matarlo en ese mismo lugar y Harry hasta cierto punto deseó que lo hiciera, pues no quería volver a compartir lecho con Draco Malfoy, mucho menos tener que ver como el desgraciado abusaba de él cada noche-

 

Sí Neville y enserio espero que vayan, no creo que mis supuestos amigos me dejen solo en uno de los días más importantes de mi vida- Respondió con algo de cinismo. Al parecer la persona que Malfoy y Cygnus habían creado era impaciente como el rubio, pero con la suficiente astucia del hijo de Snape- Ron, hazme el favor de entregarle esta a Molly, no pude encontrar a Arthur para entregársela así que te pido que se la des a cualquiera de los dos-

 

Te puedes meter tu invitación por donde mejor te parezca Potter porque ni locos iremos a esta estupidez, ¿Qué clase de persona eres? Viniendo tan fresco después de todo lo que dijiste, ¡Lárgate de mi presencia antes de que pierda la paciencia!- Y como era de esperarse Ron llegó de 0 a 100 en un segundo, como era de esperarse. Neville lo sostuvo del brazo para que no se le fuera encima nuevamente-

 

No entiendo por qué tanta hostilidad, simplemente les dije la verdad, no es mi culpa lo que pasó, es injusto de su parte culparme por algo que pasó y que fue inevitable- Respondió ya algo fastidiado, Ron cortó la distancia que había entre ellos, él sacó su varita, pero antes de que ninguno hiciera algo un grito los detuvo-

 

¡Ron, cálmate por favor, estás haciendo un escándalo!- Gritó Hermione antes de que Ron empezara a golpearlo. Él tenía la varita fuera, empuñándola hacia Ron, las órdenes de no dejarse mangonear estaban muy presentes en su mente… En la mente del otro Harry- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Preguntó mirando en su dirección sosteniendo a Ron por uno de sus brazos para que la situación no se saliera de control, aunque parecía algo difícil con lo inquieto que parecía estar Ron, temblaba como una gelatina de la rabia que parecía tener dentro-

 

Éste caradura es tan sinvergüenza que se atrevió a venir aquí a invitarnos a su compromiso con el infeliz de Malfoy, fresco como si nada hubiese pasado- Hermione lo miró directamente, como parecían hacer todos ese día cada vez que escuchaban sobre su compromiso, querían verle en los ojos algo de inconformidad, porque ninguno quería creer que Harry Potter aceptaría por su propia voluntad a unir su vas por el resto de su vida con Draco Malfoy, no sin la intromisión de una poción o algo extraño-

 

Simplemente vi prudente invitarlos, después de todo y aunque sigan molestos conmigo, sin razón cabe añadir, yo aún los considero mis amigos y me dolería mucho que no asistan a mi fiesta, pero eso ya queda en sus manos, los invité y espero verlos allá, de lo contrario asumiré que nuestra amistad se acabó de forma definitiva- Y sin más que decir se volteó, caminad en dirección contraria a la de la pareja y Neville, podía sentir los ojos de los tres clavados en su espalda, con cada paso que daba sentía que se alejaba más y más de su libertad-

 

¡Eso deberías haberlo sabido ya!- Fue lo último que escuchó de Ron, y sintió que fue como una bofetada, como si le confirmara que nunca iba a volver a ver los rayos del sol como un hombre libre-

 

* * *

 

 

_¿De qué secuestro hablas Mione?- Ella lo miró con una mirada llena de confusión. Él sonreía ligeramente como si le causara gracia lo que acababa de decir. Miró a los presentes y vio desconcierto en sus ojos, preocupación por su paradero, pero por más que quiso no pudo detener las palabras que brotaron de sus labios- Yo no estaba secuestrado, tomé unas pequeñas vacaciones; una escapada al Londres muggle para cambiar un poco de aires, empezaba a sentirme asfixiado aquí-_

 

_¿QUÉ?- Gritó Ron como si acabara de escuchar la peor de las blasfemia, lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados negando mil y una vez, porque no creía que su mejor amigo podía hacer algo así, mucho menos después de que su hermana estaba muerta - ¿Ginny está muerta y a ti ni te importó? ¿Por qué demonios no regresaste?- Le preguntó molesto. Sentía la rabia bullía dentro de él, como un volcán en erupción, sentía que pronto explotaría y no sería lindo, eso hasta él lo sabía-_

 

_Pues ya me había ido, ni que mi presencia aquí la hubiera hecho revivir- Respondió de forma desvergonzada. Los ojos de todos los presentes se abrieron realmente sorprendidos por lo que acababan de escuchar. Ron no pudo más y golpeó a Harry directamente en la nariz, aunque para su sorpresa no se cayó, simplemente trastabilló un poco y llevó una de sus manos a la nariz para detener que la sangre se esparciera por toda su ropa-_

 

_¡Desgraciado bastardo!- Ron le gritó, Neville y Arthur lo sostuvieron por los brazos para que no volviera a irse encima de Harry, pues ese parecía ser su plan. Harry lo miró con el ceño fruncido, tomó el pañuelo que tenía en el bolsillo y lo presionó ligeramente contra su adolorida nariz, sabía que después se hincharía-_

 

_¡Golpéame todo lo que quieras, pero saben muy bien que tengo razón!- Respondió airado, estaba realmente irritado por el golpe, solo el Harry de afuera, porque el verdadero Harry sabía que se lo había merecido, eso y más por lo que había dicho y como lo había dicho-_

 

_Harry, encontramos partes de tu varita en la casa, sabemos que no estuviste paseando por Londres… ¿Te están amenazando? ¿Estás bajo una poción o hechizo?- ‘¡SI, SI!’ Gritó en su inconsciente, pero no fueron exactamente esas las palabras que salieron de su boca, sino unas completamente diferentes-_

 

_Por Merlín no, ¿A qué diablos te refieres? Yo tengo mi varita justo aquí, mírala, está perfectamente, así que no entiendo de qué demonios estás hablando Hermione- Le dio la varita y ella la miró hasta por donde no podía, la revisó detenidamente pero con un toque de urgencia, como si no creyera lo que sus ojos veían, pensando que en el segundo que le quitara los ojos de encima la varita desaparecería de sus manos-_

 

_¿Cómo es posible? Ron, búscala- Buscó rápidamente en uno de los archivadores los restos de la varita, más lo que encontró no fue lo que había guardado, de eso estaba seguro. Se quedaron mirando los pedazos de varita y no eran ni de cerca la de Harry sino pedazos de la varita de Ginny- ¡No puede ser, ¿Qué es esto?!- Gritó molesta, Harry miró el intercambio que hacían los presentes, todos miraban incrédulos entre la varita de Harry y lo que parecía ser la de Ginny, pues estaban seguros que no era eso en principio, hasta el ministro la había visto y estaban seguros que no se lo imaginaron-_

 

_Pues la están viendo y yo la he tenido todo el tiempo- Respondió con simpleza, y se sorprendía de lo bien que parecía funcionar el Harry que habían programado para hablar, pues parecía que respondía por su parte, como si tuviera mente propia, aunque este Harry era tan o más arrogante que las dos personas que lo habían creado-_

 

_¿Dónde estuviste Harry? ¿Con quién? ¿Esa persona puede dar testimonio?- Le preguntó Hermione, ambos se miraron directamente-_

 

_Hermione, ¿Qué estas insinuando?- Harry dijo sonando realmente ofendido, no recibió respuesta de ninguno de los presentes, la mayoría le evadía la mirada. Esta vez fue a él al que le tocó parecer sorprendido, miró a Hermione y le dijo, con la voz llena de indignación- Por Merlín, creen que yo la maté-_

 

_Harry, compréndenos por favor, desapareciste sin dejar rastro, Ginny fue asesinada y encontramos tu varita rota en la habitación, días después reapareces como si nada y con la varita, cuando la teníamos aquí, ¿Qué podríamos pensar?- Le respondió queriendo sonar comprensiva, pero todo parecía estar apuntando a su amigo, quien parecía haber sido el último en ver a Ginny con vida-_

 

_Claro, porque todos los que mueren es por mi culpa, ¿Cómo podía saber que alguien la mataría?- Respondió fastidiado, la personalidad del nuevo Harry parecía ser igual de impaciente que Malfoy y ya daba señales de quererse largar, pero tenía órdenes explicitas de cómo debería comportarse- Hagan lo que quieran. Nos alojamos en el hotel Mandarin Oriental Hyde Park,_ _yo llegué primero así que solo yo firmé nuestra llegada, pero hay cámaras en ese lugar, así que pueden confirmar que ambos llegamos. Fuimos a varios lugares, entre ellos y al último que fuimos, los jardines de Kew, una belleza, vayan y confirmen que estuvimos ahí, para que verifiquen mi coartada, si es necesario me someteré a un interrogatorio, háganme beber veritaserum, estoy dispuesto-_

 

_¿Con quién estuviste?- Le preguntó Ron, quien al parecer había recuperado el habla. Meditó por unos segundos su respuesta, aunque solo era para desesperar un poco a los presentes, después respondió sin tapujos-_

 

_Draco Malfoy- Ya no había sorpresa en los ojos de Ron, solo ira. Cuando escuchó ese nombre lo miró como si estuviera viendo a su peor enemigo, como si no lo conociera-_

 

_¿Engañabas a mi hermana con ese mortifago? ¡Qué diablos te pasa! Eres un bastardo miserable, ¿Por qué tenías que hacerle esto a ella?- La pregunta parecía ser retorica, pero aún así se notaba que algo en el interior de Ron quería escuchar la respuesta, pero sabía que no le gustaría escucharla-_

 

_Sé que no obré de la mejor manera, pero no podía más con esta mentira, yo lo amo y deseo estar con él, pensaba decírselo, pero por desgracia alguien me quitó la oportunidad de poder hablar con ella de esto, lo siento enserio chicos-_

 

_¡LARGATE, LARGATE!- Le gritó con todas sus fuerzas, ya no quería verlo, ni escucharlo, para él su amistad con Harry Potter había terminado-_

 

* * *

 

 

Esta será la mejor de las noches, por favor, ya verás- Le dijo Cygnus al ver su agria expresión. Esa noche era la dicha fiesta de compromiso y lo último que él quería hacer era celebrar. Tenía un malgenio que ni él mismo empezaba a aguantarse, más un al recodar que tendría gente que no le gustaba ni un poco en su casa-

 

Mi hijo se compromete, no creí verlo, aunque no parece muy feliz… Sonríe un poco hijo mío, por lo menos finge- Dijo Narcissa al ver la expresión molesta en el guapo rostro de su único hijo. Todos sabían que Draco no estaba contento, pero no por eso debían dejarlo ir por ahí con tremenda expresión de descontento, eso echaría por tierra sus planes, y no iban a dejar que todo lo que estaban haciendo se fuera a pique porque Draco no quería cooperar-

 

Madre, ¿Cómo me pides algo así? Lo último que estoy es feliz y no tengo humor para esto, mucho menos para tener que pasearme la tarde completa con Potter de mi brazo y aparentando felicidad- Casi escupió las palabras. Fastidio, eso era lo único que sentía en ese momento y no creía que fuera a cambiar en toda la noche-

 

Tranquilo, no sé por qué demonios sigues molesto, deberías estar feliz, ¿Sabes cuantas personas matarían por estar en tus zapatos ahora mismo? Tu compromiso es lo único de lo que se habla en el mundo mágico, no te quejes tanto- Le dijo Cygnus, ya un poco cansado de la actitud de su primo. Ya parecía niño chiquito con todo lo que se quejaba-

 

Claro, para ustedes es fácil decirlo porque no tienen que hacerlo- Dijo entre dientes, aunque lo suficientemente alto para que lo escucharan, pero su madre y Cygnus le ignoraron, pues ya habían estado soportando su malhumor desde la mañana-

 

Cállense de una vez y salgan ya, los invitados están llegando- Les avisó Lucius asomándose por la puerta para después salir nuevamente, él había estado recibiendo a los invitados de una fiesta que no era suya, su hijo debería estar cruzando palabras con esa gente tan insignificante, no él-

 

Harry, ven aquí- Cygnus lo llamó. Harry se acercó en contra de su voluntad al hijo de su difunto padrino, viendo tanto de Sirius físicamente en ese muchacho, pero todo lo demás era desconocido, un muchacho demente en un cuerpo que parecía inofensivo- Recuerda, debes sonreír y estar muy feliz, saluda e interactúa con los invitados, estás muy feliz por tu compromiso, haz que se note- Cuando terminó de decir eso el otro Harry se apoderó de su mente, plasmando una sonrisa enorme en su rostro junto con un falso aura de buen humor. Salieron al salón y en el ya los esperaban una gran parte de los invitados, entre ellos la prensa-

 

Bienvenidos invitados, amigos y colegas, estamos agradecidos por su presencia y esperamos que esta velada sea inolvidable, tanto para ustedes como para nosotros- Dijo Harry con un tono feliz, mirando a los ojos a cada uno de los invitados, por lo menos a los que él había invitado, sólo parecían faltar los Weasley pero ya se imaginaba que no iban a aparecer, aunque podía equivocarse-


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola...
> 
> Sé que me tardé un poco más de lo normal, pero no se me ocurría como plasmar el capitulo, aquí ya lo tengo terminado ahora mismo, está como pan recién hecho xD Espero les guste.
> 
> Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capitulo 9**

 

Soy cordial con usted Skeeter, aunque sabe muy bien que no me agrada- Harry tenía una expresión de completo fastidio, aunque era su otro ‘yo’ el que hablaba no sabía si la expresión era suya o de él, porque al parecer ninguno podía soportar estar cerca de esa mujer-

 

Si Harry querido, eso ya había quedado claro en el pasado, ahora vayamos a lo realmente interesante, ¿Por qué decidiste contraer nupcias con Draco Malfoy?- Preguntó sin tapujos y sin un rastro de vergüenza por lo que le había dicho. A esa mujer no parecía importarle que la trataran como a la peste siempre y cuando lograra tener los chismes necesarios-

 

Al parecer esa es la única pregunta que me harán esta noche… Decidí casarme con Draco porque me pareció que ya era tiempo, no podía seguir ocultando nuestra relación y era inevitable éste compromiso- Respondió con simpleza. Skeeter le miró con los ojos entrecerrados por unos momentos, buscando algo extraño en los ojos verdes. Algo no le cuadraba en el Niño-que-vivió, a quien solo había podido entrevistar en una ocasión anterior y no era este muchacho confiado y en cierto punto sarcástico, aunque eso podría atribuirse a que se iba a casar con uno de los magos más antipáticos que ella ha conocido-

 

¿Te molesta que algunas personas se quejen por todo esto?- Hizo un ligero sonido de fastidio al escuchar la pregunta, en cierta parte, muy dentro de él, se estaba quejando con todas sus fuerzas, pero ellos no le escuchaban. Sin embargo ‘Harry Malfoy’, como se había decidido por llamarle, estaba fastidiado pero por razones muy diferentes-

 

Sé que hay muchas personas disconformes con mi elección, pero a eso se reduce todo, yo debía elegir a la persona con la que quería pasar el resto de mi vida y ya lo hice- Miró a ambos lados disimuladamente y vio que varios invitados que estaban cerca  intentaban escuchar la conversación que estaban teniendo, sin percatarse que Skeeter había lanzado un hechizo para que nadie le robara su exclusiva-

 

Muy bien, ahora una pregunta un tanto más seria, ¿Qué opinas sobre los que afirman que tu mataste a Ginevra Weasley para poder casarte con Draco Malfoy?- Ni se inmutó al escuchar eso, su rostro se quedó lo más inexpresivo posible, otro detalle que pareció extrañar a la mujer, pues ese muchacho lo último que sabía hacer era disimular-

 

Eso es algo que me enferma y no sé cómo alguien podría creer esas estupideces, yo no estaba casado con Ginny, no tenía ninguna atadura permanente con ella, si quería casarme con alguien más solo tenía que romper nuestro noviazgo, no tendría la necesidad de matarla- En eso los otros dos oyentes de esa conversación tuvieron que concordar, aunque fuera mentalmente-

 

Esta es la última pregunta y es para nuestros lectores más interesados, ¿Cómo describirías su relación en la cama?- Los dos Harry tuvieron la decencia de sonrojarse, pues aunque Harry Malfoy estuviera programado de una forma muy distinta a Harry Potter, aun guardaban similitudes, entre ellas la timidez, pero eso era simplemente porque era de conocimiento público que él era una persona muy tímida con temas privados, pues de otra manera las serpientes no sabrían nada de él-

 

No debería responder a eso, pero puedo decir que es mejor de lo que muchos podrían creer, Draco y yo compartimos una atracción muy fuerte y la aplicamos cuando estamos en privado- Le respondió como ella quería pero sin ningún detalle escabroso que ella pudiera explotar después. Pareció contenta con lo que había recibido, pues a muchos otros reporteros les habían dado respuestas genéricas, nada en concreto para ellos, así que ella había ganado la verdadera exclusiva con el próximo matrimonio Malfoy-

 

Gracias por responder querido Harry, esto estará mañana mismo en todas las primeras planas- Se despidió de él con esas palabras, y aunque estaba hablando con él no estaba pendiente. Pensaba en todas las ventas que tendrían por esa entrevista-

 

Eso espero, mi compromiso no debe pasar desapercibido- Draco llegó en ese momento y se lo llevó. Empezaron a caminar por la estancia de forma lenta, teniendo un poco de tranquilidad antes de tener que saludar a más gente, pues aun faltaban personas por llegar y ya estaban cansados de andar de aquí para allá- Esa mujer es un fastidio- Dijo Harry Malfoy después de un silencioso minuto. Algunos invitados le escucharon decir eso, pero no les sorprendió porque muchos de los que conocían personalmente a Harry Potter sabían que no soportaba la presencia de esa mujer ni a metros de distancia, mucho menos tenerla en frente-

 

Pues debes ser amable con todos los reporteros, ¿No fue eso lo que me dijiste esta mañana cuando me quejaba?- Le picó juguetonamente aunque con su respectiva seriedad, lo hacía más para los conocidos de Harry que los estaban mirando, para que vieran algo de ese ‘coqueteo pre boda’ que tenían entre ellos… Supuestamente-

 

Ay cállate- Se abrazó aún más a su brazo mientras sonreía, sin importarle las extrañadas miradas que le estaban dando varios-

 

[Los invitados les veían pasar. La mitad de ellos los miraban con los ojos entrecerrados, buscando algo que no concordara con ellos, pero la simple idea de verlos juntos no era algo que quedara bien, no era natural, al menos algunos pensaban eso. Saludaron a algunos de los invitados que ya sabían que eso era un montaje, cada saludo estaba lleno de monotonía, la cual era común entre serpientes, estaban a punto de acercarse a hablar con el ministro cuando entraron los Weasley, Hermione del brazo de Ron como era de esperarse, Neville venía con ellos, ninguno parecía cómodo en la mansión, pero eso era justificable después de todo lo que habían pasado en esas paredes hace tan poco tiempo atrás]

 

Por favor, no empieces con tus comentarios, sé amable- La familia volteó al escuchar la voz de Harry. Sorprendiéndose un poco con la apariencia del muchacho, quien parecía haber engordado un poco en el poco tiempo que tenía viviendo con los Malfoy, cosa que Molly Weasley nunca había logrado hacer por más que lo intentó- Bienvenidos, me alegra ver que a fin de cuentas aceptaron nuestra invitación- No se sorprendieron porque Harry estaba genuinamente feliz de verlos, tampoco se sorprendieron al ver la agria y molesta expresión en el rostro del heredero de los Malfoy, pues era obvio que el muchacho no estaría feliz de verlos jamás en su vida-

 

Lo que no puedo creer es que te atrevieras a invitarnos a esta mansión después de todo lo que pasó aquí- Escupió Ron antes de que se pudiera entablar una conversación casual, aunque todos se lo esperaron, pues ninguno se inmutó cuando lo dijo-

 

Aprender a enterrar el pasado es algo que deberían hacer- Dijo Harry Malfoy algo molesto, como siempre que alguien le hacia un comentario en contra de su futuro esposo o de sus elecciones, no aceptaba contradicciones y podía parecer muy celoso y molesto sin pensarlo mucho- Sé que será difícil aceptar que Draco y yo somos pareja, más no imposible. Por favor yo no quiero perderlos, son como mi familia- Les terminó de decir con tono dulce, como si Harry Malfoy le hubiera dado un momento para que él les hablara, para poder decirles que los amaba y los amaría como su familia por todo el tiempo que le estará de vida en la garras de Draco Malfoy-

 

¿Para qué nos querrías? Ya tienes una nueva familia- Nuevamente Ron le respondió de forma acida, molestando a su otro yo de forma automática, quien al parecer tenía más de una faceta pues  no dijo nada hasta que Ron lo provocó una vez más- ¿Qué, no te dan estos mortifagos lo que necesitas?- Ambas miradas se enfrentaron, Harry Malfoy estaba que echaba chispas, a punto de sacar su varita y hechizar a Ron hasta su siguiente vida pero se abstuvo-

 

Mira Ron, si viniste sólo a esto te puedes largar ahora mismo, esta fiesta me tomó mucho tiempo planearla, y que sepas que ni Draco ni sus padres están felices de que estén aquí, pero a mí no me importa, ustedes  son mi familia, a menos que no quieran y si ese es el caso dejaré de molestarles- Respondió igual de desafiante que Ron, los demás se quedaron en silencio viendo el intercambio, pero antes de que esos dos empezaran a lanzarse hechizos en medio de la reunión Molly los detuvo-

 

 Harry, ¿podríamos hablar en privado?- Intervino Molly antes de que la cosa llegara más lejos. Había venido simplemente para hablar con su niño, para intentar que desistiera de tan terrible idea, o que por lo menos la convenciera de que nada extraño estaba pasando con ese compromiso-

 

Mucho cuidado con lo que haces. No te vayas sin decirme, recuerda que esta fiesta es de los dos y no voy a estar saludando solo a esta gente que no me agrada- Le dijo Draco sin expresión en su rostro. Harry Potter le gritó que si pudiera se largaría de ahí sin pensarlo, pero no podía, nada salió de su boca como de costumbre-

 

Descuida, volveré antes de que te des cuenta- Le respondió con una gran sonrisa, una que parecía decir mucho, un poco de burla y mucho amor detrás de ella, los Weasley la conocían de más y les fastidió ver que tan bonito gesto fuera dirigido a Draco Malfoy. Besó ligeramente los labios del rubio para no dejar dudas y se volteó en dirección a los Weasley- Síganme, iremos al estudio- Caminaron en silencio durante un par de minutos hasta que llegaron, nadie dijo una palabra hasta que estuvieron dentro y con la puerta cerrada, aún así se mantuvieron callados pues sabían que Molly quería hablar exclusivamente con Harry sin interrupciones-

 

Harry, ¿Cómo estás?- Le preguntó con toda la calma que tenía dentro. Realmente estaba preocupada por su niño, tenía mucho tiempo sin verlo y sin tener noticias de su bienestar. No era como su hijo Ron, que se molestaba y se olvidaba de que los demás existían-

 

Estoy perfectamente, sino me habría ido sin pensarlo. Molly, no sé qué te habrán dicho, pero yo me encuentro bien, estoy feliz y nada malo me está pasando- Le respondió con la misma calma, no quiera levantar la voz pues lo último que quería es que se empezaran a gritar, eso no le facilitaría las cosas- Te aseguro que no me tienen secuestrado, ni estoy aquí en contra de mi voluntad- Le terminó de responder con el mismo tono. Ella no pareció tan conforme con la respuesta pero lo dejó estar-

 

¿Por qué esto fue tan repentino Harry? Nunca te llevaste bien con él y de un momento a otro estás comprometido y viviendo en este lúgubre lugar que no tiene más que momentos tristes- Le dijo a modo de reproche. Harry pareció avergonzado de lo que iba a responder, pero eso no le detuvo, tenía que decir todo lo necesario, pues otra oportunidad como esa no se le iba a repetir-

 

No fue repentino… Lo repentino fue la muerte de Ginny, ninguno esperó que algo así pasara, yo estaba completamente asombrado, como en estado de negación y por eso me comporté así en vez de parecer afligido, en serio no sé que me pasó que les contesté así esa vez-

 

No me vengas con disculpas ahora, hasta parecías feliz de que estuviera muerta- Le dijo Ron sin importarle que Hermione estuviera apretándole el brazo de forma dolorosa. Muchas veces dudaba de las razones por las que estaba con él y esta era una de ellas, la de más peso-

 

¡Ronald Weasley, haz silencio!- Gritó Molly, haciendo que todos saltaran en su lugar, ya había dejado claro que no quería que la interrumpieran cuando estuviera hablando con Harry- Harry, nosotros no somos quien para decirte con que persona debes casarte, pero entiéndenos, no confiamos en los Malfoy, pudieron hacerte algo, hechizarte, darte a beber una poción sin que te dieras cuenta o…- Enserio esperó que Harry pensara igual, que recapacitara y dijera que posiblemente estaba bajo algún embrujo de los Malfoy, esa gente era de temer y de todo eran capaces-

 

Todo eso se me pasó por la mente cuando empecé a enamorarme de él, no creas que todo fue un prado de flores, pensé todo lo peor primero, hasta me hice chequear en San Mungo teniendo las mismas dudas que tú, pero todo salió negativo y después de estar en negación durante un buen tiempo lo acepté, aunque tenía miedo de no ser aceptado por ustedes y por los demás…- Harry Potter podía jurar que hasta él mismo hubiera creído esas palabras si alguien más se las hubiera dicho, más aún con el tono y lo genuinas que parecían cada palabra que salía de sus labios-

 

Harry, sabes que no es correcto lo que hiciste con Ginny, no tenías que haber salido con ella si no la querías… Debiste decirnos como te sentías y te hubiéramos comprendido, no es extraño que dos magos se casen Harry- Le respondió con tono suave y dulce, como el de una madre que quiere hacer entender a un hijo que no ha hecho nada malo, aun así no levantó el rostro, aparentando perfectamente tristeza. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y dijo con tono entrecortado-

 

Es que en el mundo muggle no es normal que dos personas del mismo sexo estén juntas y creí que aquí sería igual… Yo enserio no quería perderlos- Se echó a los brazos de Molly, quien no dudó en envolverlo entre sus amorosos brazos. Se imaginó que cuando su hijo llegó lleno de rabia a la casa diciendo tantas barbaridades que no podían ser ciertas, Harry jamás sería esa persona que Ron había descrito-

 

Disculpen que interrumpa- Se escuchó que abrieron la puerta, un muchacho desconocido para más de la mitad de los Weasley entró. Molly dejó de respirar por unos cuantos segundos por la sorpresa, Arthur igual parecía estar viendo a un muerto resucitado- Pero ya es hora del brindis y necesitamos que tanto Harry como ustedes estén en el salón- Informó educadamente, miró fijo a Ron y a Neville y les sonrió con normalidad y algo más-

 

Enseguida vamos, danos un minuto, ¿Si?- Respondió Harry limpiándose las mejillas, no quería que el resto de los invitados supieran que había estado llorando y empezaran a inventar cosas que no eran-

 

Por supuesto- Y sin más que decir salió, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, dejando a más de uno con preguntas. Había entrado a buscar a Harry exactamente para eso, para que, aunque ellos no lo supieran en ese momento, vieran quien era, para que después no dudaran de lo que era capaz-

 

¿Ese es Cygnus Black?- Preguntó Molly, aun mirando anonadada la puerta. Había escuchado de su hijo que ese muchacho era prácticamente una gota de agua de Sirius, pero no esperó que fueran tan idénticos al punto de parecer la misma persona-

 

Si, no lo conozco muy bien aun pero puedo presentárselos. Ahora volvamos, esta velada está por terminar y en cierta parte me alegro, ya me duelen los pies-

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la tardanza, pero en estos últimos días mi tiempo y mente han estado muy escasos y dispersos, tuve las pruebas finales, que me estresaron mucho la vida y que sinceramente no creo que aprové :'v también tuve que ir a renovar mi pasaporte y perdí mucho tiempo en eso.
> 
> Espero les guste el capitulo y lo disfruten, un poco de spoiler, las cosas se van a poner chidas (xD) de ahora en adelante, se viene lo intenso.
> 
> Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen.
> 
> Un gracias especial a Aoisaya por comentar el capitulo anterior.

**Capitulo 10**

Cállense de una puta vez, él plan es sencillo y ya todos deberían saberlo. Entramos, matamos a todo el que se interponga y nos llevamos a los encarcelados, a TODOS, y soltamos a los que no nos sirven a causar desastre en el mundo mágico, obviamente después de confundirles la mente para que crean que fue Nott el que los liberó, ¿Se entendió o tengo que volverlo a explicar?- Dijo de mala gana Anastasia. Los demás asintieron silenciosamente, a excepción de su hermano, quien parecía creer que estaban jugando y no arriesgando sus vidas-

 

Claro como el agua jefecita- Anastasia miró a su hermano con los ojos llenos de rabia silenciosa, pero él estaba acostumbrado al genio que se cargaba su gemela, por lo que la ignoró sin más-

 

En marcha- Lucius guio a los muchachos, pues él ya había estado en Azkaban y había guardado muy celosamente los detalles de ese lugar la primera vez que estuvo ahí y también en la primera fuga- Creí que para éste trabajo deberían estar más atentos- Blaise y Anastasia acabaron rápidamente con los tres aurores que resguardaban la entrada, caminaron rápidamente al interior, pero parecía que no había nadie, pues los prisioneros estaban en tan lamentable estado que ni se inmutaron al escuchar pasos-

 

Sinceramente esto está muy aburrido, creí que habría más aurores, una pelea intensa y extrema- Viktor caminaba con semblante aburrido, esperaba encontrarse una intensa pelea, pues las ansias de pelear ardían dentro de él desde antes de la guerra, sus padres los habían enviado a Moscú cuando Harry Potter dijo que el Lord había regresado, temiendo que algo malo les pasara… Murieron por estar del lado ‘ganador’, aunque les gustaría a ellos saber qué demonios habían ganado muriéndose y dejándolos huérfanos-

 

Mejor así. La última vez tampoco había muchos aurores, se confían demasiado de los dementores- Dijo Lucius mirando disimuladamente a su alrededor, sabía de buena fuente que no debían confiarse en ese lugar, hasta que no se vieran fuera y bastante lejos de Azkaban tenían la alta probabilidad de caer en batalla contra los dementores o terminar encerrados junto a los que debían liberar-

 

¿Para que los mencionaron?- Se quejó Draco, quien no había abierto la boca desde que habían llegado. Una cantidad alarmante de Dementores se acercaban rápidamente a ellos, Viktor y Anastasia se posicionaron en lados opuestos, listos para hacer su parte. Con un propósito en específico habían ido ellos dos, ambos podían hacer un patronus perfectamente, lo que los tres Slytherin no podían hacer. En pocos minutos habían alejado a los dementores, aunque sabían que no duraría por mucho tiempo, se movilizaron apresuradamente, abriendo las celdas ante las asombradas miradas de los reclusos, quienes no dudaron en salir de las pocilgas a las que estaban confinados desde Merlín sabe cuánto -

 

Theo, levántate amigo nos largamos de aquí- Blaise se sorprendió al ver a su amigo, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se habían visto por última vez, poco más de un año, y su amigo parecía estar diferente a como se lo esperaba, había ganado mucha musculatura en ese tiempo- Todos ustedes muévanse rápido, nos vamos- Gritó para que todos le escucharan, iban a gastar mucha magia llevándose a tanta gente, pero todo era necesario y sería beneficioso-

 

Blaise, tu siempre tan poco elegante, aunque es un placer verte- Dijo Theo levantándose, lo último que esperaba era ver a Draco y Blaise, mucho esperaba salir de ese infierno al que había estado recluido desde que los aurores le habían puesto las manos encima después de que terminó la batalla final, donde Potter había conseguido la victoria-

 

Dejemos estos saludos para después, ahora nos largamos de aquí, ¿Qué les parece?- Fueron las únicas palabras de parte de Draco antes de _desaparecer_ de Azkaban, la noche empezaba a acabar y necesitaban terminar con el plan antes de que la mañana hiciera su aparición-

 

****

 

Theodore Nott es un placer conocerte- Volteó al escuchar una voz joven a sus espaldas, Draco y Blaise le habían dicho que quien los había enviado a buscarlo quería hablar en privado con él- Soy Cygnus Black. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar y discutir, pero primero dejaré que te arregles un poco- El hombre salió dejándole a solas en la habitación, rápidamente entró al baño y se metió a la bañera, uno de los mayores placeres que había en su vida era el control y eso no lo tenía en Azkaban, extrañaba intensamente poder bañarse a diario, no estar pudriéndose en su inmundicia como había estado en ese lugar maldito. Se vistió con la ropa que habían dejado sobre su cama y en ese preciso momento entró su anfitrión-

 

No sé que se traen ustedes entre manos, y aunque te agradezco el gesto de sacarme de Azkaban, no me convencerán de unirme a otro Voldemort- Le dijo mientras se rasuraba la barba que le había crecido en ese último año. Vio la expresión tranquila en el rostro del Black, cuando Sirius Black se había escapado de Azkaban su cara había aparecido en todos los periódicos y revistas, y ese muchacho era idéntico, su hijo sin dudas-

 

Tranquilo, que aquí no hay Lord ni esto es una secta, te unes si quieres  y si no, te puedes ir a enfrentar al mundo mágico, no hay presiones- Le dijo de forma casi sardónica, aunque sin perder su buen humor, Theo terminó de hacer lo suyo y ambos se miraron directamente durante un rato, el aura no pareció ponerse incomoda, ya que simplemente se estaban conociendo sin decir nada- Draco y Blaise me hablaron muy bien de ti, al parecer eres bastante inteligente y un excelente estratega aunque en la última guerra no te permitieron explotar tus talentos… Yo no te estoy pidiendo que me temas, tampoco te castigaré enviándote a misiones suicidas, sólo te pido tu amistad-

 

Claro, y nos sentaremos a beber té y comer galletas. Habla directamente, ¿Qué buscas? Y ¿Por qué me necesitas?- Se podía escuchar la rudeza en su voz, no podía permitirse caer nuevamente en las garras de otro Lord oscuro, ya había escuchado promesas y supuestos planes de grandeza de la boca de su padre y no habían salido específicamente como él había pensado-

 

Quiero acabar con el mundo mágico como lo conocen, acabar con lo que construyeron sobre el esfuerzo de mi padre, sobre la sangre que derramó protegiendo al Niño-que-vivió, dio su vida para lograr un ‘mundo libre donde nadie sienta miedo de caminar siendo quien es’, ‘un mundo sin prejuicios’-

 

Eres hijo de Snape según me dijo Anastasia… Quieres venganza y odias a Potter más de lo que lo odiamos nosotros- Le dijo con simpleza. Cygnus se sentó en la cama con tranquilidad, parecía estar hablando con un viejo amigo en vez de un desconocido-

 

No sólo odio a Potter, él fue una parte muy importante en la muerte de mi padre pero no le guardo rencor simplemente a él, tampoco quiero sólo venganza, quiero crear tanto sufrimiento para esas personas que vieron a mi padre hacia abajo que extrañarán esos momentos en los que Voldemort azoraba sus existencias- Theodore vio simplemente diversión en los ojos de ese hombre, había conocido a tantos como él, enloquecidos por la perdida, pero ninguno era lo suficientemente inteligente para planear algo por si mismo- Contrario a él yo simplemente quiero acabar con mis enemigos, no con mis amigos, yo no ataco a quienes me protegen y apoyan, eso es una estupidez-

 

Entonces me dices que puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana sin reprimendas, sin arduas sesiones de tortura y sin la amenaza de que una enorme serpiente me trague sin reparos- Le preguntó con burla, sabía que con algunas mañas el muchacho se había hecho de poder entre los que se libraron de Azkaban después de la guerra. Tenía convicción, poder e inteligencia, todo perfectamente planeado-

 

Como mejor te parezca. Lo único que no acepto son traidores de mi lado, pero eso con la marca viene solucionado… Quien me traiciona muere, así de sencillo- Vio que no estaba feliz al escuchar que tendría una nueva marca en su brazo, pero eso ya empezaba a verse más insignificante, porque siendo sincero ya no le quedaba mucho que perder, así que se vengaría de quienes lo apresaron, principalmente del desgraciado que lo había atrapado en su intento de huir- Si decides aceptar mi amistad te prometo que habrá más diversión que momentos tensos- Cygnus sonrió, más para sí mismo que para su acompañante, pues pudo ver que ya lo tenía en la manga. Era fácil convencer a una persona que solo quería vengarse, no importaba el precio-

 

¿Qué necesitas de mi?- Le dijo al momento que se daban las manos, una poción y su varita fue lo siguiente que recibió. La miró con ojos soñadores, pensaba que nunca volvería a verla, no sabía cómo estaba nuevamente frente a su varita ni como ese sujeto la había conseguido, pero no estaba para ponerse en contra-

 

Quiero que hagas un pequeño trabajo de extracción… Me parece que Harry está muy solo y necesita compañía. Cuando llegué conocí a este adorable muchacho, no hablamos pero me pareció extraordinario el valor que oculta detrás de tan tímida fachada, Neville Longbottom, seguro has escuchado sobre él, mi padre me contaba sobre ese mocoso torpe que hacía explotar su caldero cada clase-

 

¿Qué quieres que haga con él una vez lo tenga?- Ya estaba dispuesto a hacer lo necesario para tener el poder de salir y buscar a la victima que verdaderamente le importaba, su mente estaba completamente fijada en encontrar paz para su venganza, y eso no lo lograría hasta que acabara con la vida de ese desgraciado y de los que amaba-

 

Lo que mejor te parezca, no quiero que llegue a las manos de Harry automáticamente lo traigas, pues vienen llenos de prepotencia. Me gustaría que lo domestiques, entrénalo para que quede muy sumiso, rompe su espíritu, haz lo que tengas que hacer-

 

Haré mi mejor esfuerzo- Después de eso bebió la poción, él sonrió complacido y salió de la habitación para darle más privacidad a su invitado, ya había hablado con los demás y aunque la mayoría había aceptado, algunos se habían negado, ya estaban en las calles de Londres, sin memoria de ellos ni de él-

 

No es muy comunicativo, pero se nota que hará un excelente trabajo- Draco le miró sonriendo de esa forma tan cínica, al parecer su única sonrisa. Ambos tomaron asiento en el estudio, disfrutando ese momento de paz antes de que una nueva tormenta de dudas se les viniera encima - ¿Cómo te va con tu lindo prometido?- El ceño del rubio se frunció ligeramente, aunque después pareció relajarse, una mezcla entre resignación y satisfacción-

 

Aún es muy retador, aunque ya empieza a rendirse en cierta forma, pronto comprenderá que no debe hacer algunas cosas… O lograré enloquecerlo hasta llevarlo a un estado sumiso, lo que pase primero- Draco pareció algo decepcionado de que Harry estuviera perdiendo su fuerza para pelear, aún peleaba con uñas y dientes cuando dejaba que se moviera como mejor le viniera en voluntad, pero algo en él empezaba a morir-

 

Quién sabe, quizás yo pueda ayudarte con eso, pero será más adelante, por ahora no nos conviene que pierda la cabeza- Harry era la mejor arma que tenía, no pensó que sería tan poderosa carta tenerlo en un principio, subestimó la utilidad que Harry poseía, pero después de ver lo que había causado la noticia del compromiso lo comprendió- Ahora nos queda esperar a que explote la bomba y que el miedo corra como la pólvora, y hablando de eso, te enseñaré a disparar, será un descanso para relajarnos un poco-

 

****

 

Me gustaría decir que las veces que nos hemos reunido han sido placenteras, pero no me gusta ser hipócrita. Ahora me gustaría preguntarles, ¿Por qué cada vez que pasa algo fuera de lo común vienen a verme?- Les preguntó con fastidio pero sin verdadera molestia, simplemente esperaba hacer conversación con quienes imponían su presencia en su casa, los veía más de lo que había visto a su padre el año en que murió, así que era válida su duda-

 

No se ofenda, pero desde que llegó han estado pasando cosas extrañas, desapariciones, crímenes y ahora una fuga de Azkaban- Ron Weasley le había dicho, con su tono que a él se le antojaba tenía un poco de superioridad, siempre había sentido esa vibra venir del pelirrojo-

 

¿Entonces estoy bajo sospecha por una serie de coincidencias?- La expresión en su rostro era  completamente incrédula, pero después pasó a ser molesta, empezaba a molestase de tener a esa gente sobre su cuello todo el tiempo. Aunque claro, todo era fingido, ya los esperaba- Y yo creí que la policía era exagerada y abusaba de su poder, pero ustedes se pasan- Les dijo con tono completamente fastidiado, Ron lo miró con ese gesto molesto con el que siempre lo había mirado, buscando algo en su mirada que sabía que no iba a poder ver, pero que esperaba saliera a flote-

 

¿Tanto le molesta que revisemos un poco su casa? ¿Es que acaso tiene algo que ocultar?- Le volvió a preguntar Ron, fastidiándose más de lo que él pudiera estarlo, ese pelirrojo pendenciero y provocador se las pagaría, solo sería cuestión de tiempo, paciencia es lo que se pedía-

 

No, pero a algunos nos gusta nuestra privacidad. Revisen lo que quieran, yo me iré a desayunar, si encuentran algo ‘incriminatorio’ me lo hacen saber- Salió de la habitación y se fue directamente al comedor, sin esperar a que ninguno le respondiera. Estaba hambriento y de todas formas no lo necesitaban para esculcar su casa-

 

Este tipo es extraño, algo oculta- Uno de los aurores que examinaba la estancia dijo al aire, salieron del salón en busca de algo remotamente incriminatorio, aunque la casa se escuchaba completamente silenciosa, varios de ellos habían estado en esa casa muchas veces cuando era la sede de la orden del fénix, y la lúgubre casa, si bien ya no estaba sucia y llena de objetos encantados y posiblemente mortales, todavía conservaba ese lúgubre estilo-

 

O simplemente está cansado de ustedes, no han sido exactamente amables con él desde que llegó al mundo mágico, no es por defenderlo, pero cualquiera se ofendería por tanta sospecha- Los otros tres hombres la miraron de forma rara, ella simplemente los ignoró y entró al estudio, ella había estado antes en esa casa para supervisar el trabajo de los magos encargados en limpiarla, había sido una tarea extenuante pues parecía una casa de locos con tanta trampa por todos lados, pero al final había recuperado algo de clase- No empiecen a decir que no, que si alguno de ustedes estuviera en su lugar, incluyéndome, también se habrían puesto hostiles mucho antes que él- Eso si había sonado un poco a reproche, pero no había podido controlarlo, era la mayor entre ellos y tenía que admitir que el muchacho era bastante atractivo y le atraía un poco, aunque por su edad podría ser su hijo-

 

Puede que tengas razón, pero desde la primera vez que lo vi me dio mala espina. No sé si es su parecido con Sirius o que sea hijo de Snape, pero todo en ese hombre me pone los pelos de punta- tajó ron con fastidio, empezaba a notar por donde iba todo el asunto, más de una empezaba a decir que el muchacho tenía carisma y tremenda sonrisa, muy guapo y seductor, ya comenzaba a tener fans por aquí y por allá, como si fuera una celebridad-

 

Creo que nos espían…- Dijo Neville ver como el elfo los miraba desde la puerta, para nada discreto, ni siquiera intentaba disimular escondiéndose tras el marco de la puerta, los miraba fijamente, vigilando cada paso que daban y cada cosa que tocaban-

 

No se preocupen, es Kreacher, el elfo de los Black, hace eso cada vez que alguien viene aquí, seguro nos está vigilando para que no robemos nada de su señora Walburga Black- Todos fueron testigos del cambio de expresión en el elfo, pasó de molesta a agria en el momento que mencionaron el nombre de la ultima señora de la casa, pero antes de que la pequeña criatura empezaba a maldecirlos y a lanzar improperios algo lo detuvo-

 

¡Kreacher, ven para acá y deja a los aurores hacer su trabajo!- Escucharon que gritó el dueño de la casa, el elfo obedeció con pura y clara molestia, al parecer odiaba a su señor tanto como al resto de los seres vivientes, más aún si residían en la casa de su señora-

 

[Caminaron y revisaron cada habitación de cada uno de los pisos, encontrándose con lo normal, habitaciones desocupadas y retratos que los miraban hacia abajo, el sótano había pasado a ser un laboratorio para hacer pociones, pero con el padre que el muchacho tenía no dudaban que hubiera sacado su talento para las pociones y que éste le hubiera enseñado cuando era muy pequeño. Su búsqueda se vio infructuosa al no encontrar nada fuera de lugar en la mansión, muchas habitaciones parecían no haber sido tocadas después de haber sido limpiadas y conservaban ese ambiente de vacío que era normal en un lugar tan grande y con un solo residente. Regresaron al comedor, donde el dueño los esperaba sentando tranquilamente]

 

Entonces, ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré en Azkaban? Aunque viendo la baja seguridad que tienen ahí podría irme cuando me plazca. No me miren así, tampoco se ofendan, pero las cárceles muggle son más difíciles de salir que su prisión más famosa- Les dijo sin tratar de esconder su burla, bebió de su taza de café con parsimonia, al parecer no habían encontrado nada, como se esperaba-

 

Bueno, no encontramos nada, pero de todas formas nos gustaría que nos proporcionara donde pasó la noche- Le preguntó la única mujer del equipo, ignorando su comentario y anticipándose a que alguno de sus compañeros dijera algo hostil al hombre, pues fácilmente a dos de ellos se les olvidaba que si este hombre se quejaba por el trato podrían ser regañados por abusar de su poder-

 

Como gusten, estuve desde muy temprano en casa de mis tíos, pues mi primo haría su fiesta de compromiso en la tarde, el tiempo se escurrió rápidamente y era bastante entrada la noche cuando la fiesta llegó a su fin y me quedé a dormir allá, volví a esta casa cuando Kreacher fue a buscarme diciendo que ustedes me esperaban- Explicó simplemente, su voz no tembló en ningún momento y era de esperarse, pues tenía esa respuesta planeada desde que pensó en hacer la fuga, no hacia las cosas tan improvisadamente como algunos podrían pensar-

 

¿Quiénes son sus tíos?- Preguntó la mujer. La miró con una de sus mejores sonrisas y ella hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no sonrojarse pues sentía las miradas de sus colegas sobre ambos-

 

Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy, como saben mi tía Narcissa es una Black, así que de parte de mí padre Sirius Black, ella es la única familia que me queda- La mujer escribió rápidamente, sin decir nada ni comentar acerca de los Malfoy, eso podría acarrearle más sospechas al muchacho, aunque su coartada era solida- ¿Algo más en lo que les pueda ayudar?- Les preguntó, más sonó como a que ya les pedía que se fueran de su casa, lo que ellos harían en seguida, ya no tenían más razones para estar en la casa, ya habían terminado su trabajo-

 

No, gracias por su tiempo- Y sin más que decir, salieron de la casa, los tres hombres pensando que algo se les escapaba y que se iban arrepentir de no indagar más profundo con Cygnus Black, mientras el mencionado simplemente se relajaba en su sillón, pensando en su siguiente paso, tendría compañía para Harry en poco tiempo… Su plan se desarrollaba rápidamente y eso lo alegraba, aunque no contaba con que una persona de la que no tenía conocimiento ninguno se aparecería en su vida sin previo aviso-


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola :D
> 
> Como siempre, vengo tarde con esto. Les voy a ser sinceras/os, esto de las peleas y demás, pues se me está saliendo de las manos, no soy una escritora de esas que hacen violencia sin pensar, así que las peleas, guerras, violanciones y demás por venir van a ser completamente amateur y con poca descripción, para que no se sorprendan después con lo cutre que van a ser :'v
> 
> Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capitulo 11**

 

Draco, que sorpresa que me visites en mi casa, normalmente soy yo el que va a tu casa, y trajiste a Harry contigo, eso me agrada, así podré introducirlo con mi nuevo amigo- Harry veía la sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro de Cygnus, el muy maldito había logrado lo que quería, bueno eso ya lo sabía, de no haber sido así Malfoy, padre e hijo no habrían regresado la noche anterior. Narcissa se había retirado a sus aposentos automáticamente ellos se habían ido, él sin embargo tuvo que quedarse a esperar a su flamante prometido, pues éste le había dado la orden de no acostarse hasta que volviera-

 

Theo, te ves mejor de lo que esperaba- Draco estaba gratamente sorprendido, cuando habían sacado a Theodore de Azkaban parecía un indigente, pero al parecer una buena noche de sueño y un baño hacían maravillas para quien tuviera clase. Ni Azkaban había acabado con su amigo- Deja que te presente, ustedes nunca se hablaron, dudo siquiera que Harry te haya visto alguna vez. Bueno al caso, éste es Harry Potter, mi futuro esposito… Harry, Theodore Nott, quizás recuerdes su caso, sentenciado a Azkaban de por vida sin un juicio real- Los dos miraron fijamente a Harry, quien se abstuvo de decir nada, la habitación estaba en un intenso silencio, creado con la única finalidad de hacer sentir más incomodo a Harry, y estaba funcionando-

 

Un placer conocerte niño-que-vivió. Que educado lo tienes Draco. Al parecer no te va mal con mi amigo, te está tratando muy bien- No había dudado en mirarlo hacia abajo, claro, Harry había pasado a ser la presa que ya había sido cazada y domada. Theodore miró directamente a los ojos verdes frente a él, deleitándose al encontrar que algo empezaba a morir dentro de los coloridos irises que alguna vez poseyeron valentía-

 

Quien podría quejarse con la joya que me tocó por carcelero- Respondió con molestia. Sí recordaba a Theodore Nott, razón tenían, nunca le había hablado, pero recordaba lo rápido que salían los hechizos de la boca de ese muchacho, lo había visto en la guerra, mano a mano con su padre, matando sin consideración a quien su magia oscura alcanzase-

 

Es un amor, ha aprendido a usar sarcasmo en estos últimos días, es una de las cosas que ha ido adquiriendo por estar escuchándolo regularmente y que me agrada que use, ya no suena tan corriente- Ambos se rieron, Harry simplemente se mantuvo en silencio, creyendo que si no hablaba o se interponía lo dejarían en paz hasta el momento en el que tuviera que volver a su ‘hogar’ en Malfoy Manor-

 

Tomemos asiento que se nos va a enfriar la cena, me gustaría que habláramos más a fondo y tranquilos, porque tengo que felicitarlos por el buen trabajo que hicieron, fue perfecto, ni yo mismo lo habría hecho mejor- Para su alegría Cygnus había intervenido la conversación que estaban teniendo las dos serpientes. Caminaron poca distancia hasta el comedor, y para sorpresa de Harry lo sentaron a la mesa, una novedad pues en la mansión lo dejaban en la habitación y las pocas veces que se le permitía comer en el comedor era a los pies de Malfoy, como si de una mascota se tratase-

 

La verdad es que no fue gran problema, me pareció más cansino borrarles la memoria a los que no necesitábamos que sacarlos de ahí- Se quejó Draco mientras bebía de su copa de vino, Harry comía con parsimonia a sui lado y Theo y Cygnus ponían los ojos en blanco al escuchar al quejumbroso heredero de los Malfoy, claro que relajados y con humor, ya conocían como podía ser el rubio-

 

Aún así se merecen mi agradecimiento, lo hicieron perfecto. Pronto todo mejorará para los que ganemos en esta ocasión, ¿No lo crees, Harry?- No tuvo más remedio que darle la razón, pues hasta él empezaba a creerlo, es más no lo dudaba, quienes ganaran tendrían la corona y el cetro, y para mala suerte, los demás ni siquiera sabían que algo más que una fuga de criminales estaba pasando, esta nueva guerra se les vendría encima y ellos no estarían preparados- ¿Quién es y qué se le ofrece en mi casa?- Cygnus detuvo su amena charla al ver a una mujer entrar en su comedor, el elfo la seguía gritándole mil y una cosas pero ella lo ignoraba como si no existiera. Se maldijo en silencio, pensando que si esta mujer había entrado sin problema debía ser una Black, pues cuando había arreglado las defensas de la casa había dejado la que había tenido antiguamente, pensando que de los Black sólo quedaba él, Draco y su madre, pero se le había olvidado esta señora-

 

¡Andrómeda!- Harry gritó al verla, el miedo corriendo rápidamente por todo su cuerpo. Andrómeda podía ser realmente venenosa cuando se lo proponía, había sido una serpiente, llevaba eso en la sangre, además Harry sabía que desde Hogwarts la mujer no soportaba a Snape, aún tenía esa animosidad con el difunto profesor de pociones y era capaz de decir cualquier cosa en contra del hombre y eso traería consecuencias inimaginables con el inestable estado mental que Cygnus poseía cuando de su padre se trataba-

 

¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?- Su rostro se quedó inexpresivo al ver a Harry, pero detrás de la máscara se notaba que estaba sorprendida y a la vez horrorizada. Vio a las otras tres personas sentadas a la mesa, el hijo de Narcissa, el prófugo Theodore Nott y a quien buscaba originalmente, Cygnus Black, el supuesto hijo de su primo Sirius- Sabía que todo lo que estaba pasando estaba relacionado con la misteriosa y repentina aparición de éste individuo- Dijo con desprecio, su mirada estaba llena de decepción, miraba a Harry y no podía creerlo. No podía creer que ese muchacho estuviera de parte de estos mortifagos, ¿Qué lo había cambiado? Malfoy, eso no era duda-

 

Así que usted es Andrómeda, ¿Qué diablos quiere? Y ¿Por qué demonios entra como perro por su casa?- Se podía escuchar el fastidio en su voz, pero más que eso relucía que esa conversación no terminaría bien, la paciencia empezaba a desaparecer de Cygnus con rapidez, el siempre calmo y relajado hombre había desaparecido, esperando sólo la provocación adecuada para que el infierno se desatara en esas paredes-

 

****

 

Ron, nos avisaron que un grupo de los prófugos están haciendo destrozos en el callejón Diagon, debemos partir en este momento- Neville le dijo cuando pasaba rápidamente frente a su oficina, no dudó en seguirlo y en pocos minutos se habían reunido con sus compañeros, y después de planear una rápida estrategia se marcharon a la acción-

 

[Llegaron pocos minutos después, dispersándose rápidamente en grupos de dos. Varios negocios estaban destruidos, algunos estaban ardiendo, irremediablemente perdidos entre las llamas. Por un segundo se olvidó de la estrategia, vio como en uno de los pocos negocios que aun no era consumido por el fuego una figura se escondía, intentando evadir la batalla que estaba sucediendo entre los aurores y el resto de los criminales. Lo siguió rápidamente dentro, el lugar estaba en penumbra, el silencio dentro era ensordecedor, apenas pudo percatarse de que había caído en una trampa]

 

Para ser auror no eres muy inteligente Weasley- Escuchó una voz a su costado, un fuerte acento italiano, no conocía personalmente a Blaise Zabini, pero su voz la reconocería en cualquier lado, la desgraciada serpiente le había dado su ‘pésame’ frente a frente cuando su hermana había muerto, el tono de burla que usó nunca lo olvidaría-

 

¡Muéstrate cobarde!- Rugió lleno de molestia consigo mismo, lo primero que le habían enseñado era a identificar cuando una situación no concordaba, y él no sabía más que caer sin  remedio en las trampas del enemigo- ¡Que valiente de tu parte, esconderte y atacar por la espalda!- Lanzó hechizo tras hechizo en la dirección de la que provenía la voz de su atacante, pero no lograba atinarle, la voz cambiaba de dirección cada vez que hablaba. Tuvo que salir de su escondite cuando un hechizo casi lo golpea de lleno en la cabeza-

 

Esto no es acerca de valentía o actos suicidad, es una estrategia, creí que eso se los enseñaban en su preciada academia de aurores… Pero eso les pasa a los leones como tú, todo es impulsividad, ¿No?- Corrió en la oscuridad sin saber a donde iba, completamente desubicado, chocó de frente con varias cosas, entre ellas muebles y alguna que otra pare. Se detuvo para intentar encontrar un lugar donde refugiarse y pensar con calma en su próximo movimiento- Creí que los gatitos veían en la oscuridad pero al parecer no aplica con todos, tampoco tienes más de una vida, eso sí que es decepcionante- Le escuchó justo en frente, su respiración se detuvo, antes de que pudiera actuar ya había lanzado un hechizo, la pared de la que estaba recostado estalló a poca distancia de su cabeza, quedó aturdido por la explosión, no podía escuchar nada, no podía moverse, pocos segundos después perdió el conocimiento-

 

¡RON!- Gritó Neville cuando por fin pudo acercarse en la dirección que Ron había desaparecido,  el cristal había estallado en mil pedazos antes de que pudiera acercarse y en segundos un fuego mágico había devorado el lugar, se extendió rápidamente impidiéndoles entrar, sin poder ayudar a su amigo y compañero si es que este aún se encontraba con vida dentro del lugar-

 

****

 

Despierta bello durmiente, ¿O tengo que darte un beso acaso?- Abrió los ojos al escucha una voz que no se le hacía familiar, estaba en una habitación desconocida con el infeliz que lo había secuestrado. No se sentía mal ni herido, al parecer habían curado las heridas que se había hecho en el duelo. Se alejó lo más posible de Zabini, miró en todas direcciones y no encontró nada con lo que pudiera defenderse, la habitación no estaba decorada, simplemente había una cama dentro de cuatro paredes delicadamente pintadas, pero más allá no había nada- No te alteres, querrás guardar fuerzas para lo que haremos- Se levantó y lo miró con una sonrisa malintencionada en su rostro, se quitó lentamente la camisa sin hacer gran alboroto, su invitado pareció incomodarse con la atmosfera que empezaba a llenar la habitación-

 

Aléjate de mi desgraciado, puedo estar desarmado pero no soy inútil- Le advirtió, se bajó de la cama, alejándose lo más posible del otro hombre, quien sin molestarse mucho sencillamente se quedó observando lo que hacía, esperando a que hiciera algún movimiento, pero después de varios minutos en los que ninguno hizo nada, se decidió a agilizar las cosas-

 

¿Eso crees? Acércate y desnúdate para mí…- Cumplió con lo que se le había pedido, se acercó sin titubear y se quitó las prendas que tenía encima, quedó como cuando lo trajeron al mundo, mostrándole su cuerpo desnudo a su captor, obedeciendo su petición aun en contra de su voluntad- Quiero que entiendas que aquí soy la única autoridad, soy Merlín para ti, tengo todo poder sobre ti, harás todo lo que yo te pida y sin vacilar, pero no quiero que esto sea así, te dejaré hacer lo que quieras, así que trata de defenderte lo mejor que puedas porque no voy a ser suave contigo- Entendió que estaba pasando, lo tenía en la palma de su mano, lo había controlado con algún maleficio o poción, entendió el porqué del comportamiento extraño de Harry, su amigo no los había abandonado, estaba bajo el control de Malfoy como ahora él lo estaba de Blaise Zabini-

 

Si crees que caeré en tu asqueroso juego estás muy equivocado, pero si lo que tengo que hacer para salir de aquí es partirte la cara entonces no voy a dudar- Olvidándose momentáneamente de su desnudez se puso en guardia, se había decidido a escapar y haría lo que fuera, incluso matar con sus propias manos a Zabini-

 

[Ambos se acercaron con rapidez, Ron tomó ventaja y derribó con facilidad a su contrincante, quien después de suspirar de dolor por el golpe pateó sus piernas y cayó al piso sin poder sostenerse de nada para mantener su equilibrio, se sintió ligeramente desorientado cuando cayó, ¿Qué había pasado con la suave alfombra? Cuando se había bajado de la cama era tan suave como el algodón, ahora parecía haberse convertido en una dura piedra. Se concentró nuevamente cuando vio que el otro se levantaba y escupía algo de sangre, le había roto el labio con el puñetazo pero eso le había hecho más bien poco, pues seguía con la sonrisa ladina aún plasmada en su rostro]

 

¿Quieres que te muestre algo que Cygnus me enseñó hace poco?- Lo había levantado tirando de su brazo, se movió a su espalda aún sujetando su brazo, el cual estaba en un extraño ángulo, de improvisto y antes de que pudiera zafarse del agarre, su contrincante pateó su espalda. El dolor que se expandió por su cuerpo fue estremecedor, sintió su hombro fuera de lugar, necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no desmayarse-

 

Maldito, podrás hacerme lo que quieras pero nunca obtendrán lo que desean…- Le gritó con molestia, intentando liberarse del fiero agarre que el otro tenía en su lastimado brazo, podía sentir cada ligero movimiento que hacia atreves de su brazo, el dolor se hacía cada vez más intenso, intensificándose cada vez que Zabini se apoyaba en su cuerpo-

 

il mio amore, he logrado lo que me proponía, poco nos falta para acabar con todos ustedes y con el piccolo mondo que se han montado, lo único que siempre he querido es ser un sádico miserable, como muchos me han llamado, entonces dime, ¿No te parece que logré lo que quería?- Le preguntó cínicamente mientras le daba unos suaves jalones a la extremidad que aun sujetaba. Se deleitó con las expresiones que el otro intentaba ocultar para no darle el gusto de verlo casi sucumbiendo al lacerante dolor que tenía-

 

Por mi te puedes ir directo al infierno, maldito desgraciado, todo esto lo vas a pagar- Esto lo dijo jadeando por el tirón que le había dado. Aligeró un poco la presión al ver que estaba a punto de desmayarse, lo miró fijamente desde arriba, sonriéndole con los ojos llenos de felicidad y burla, disfrutando cada segundo al máximo antes de proceder a darle su último golpe, éste directo a su orgullo-

 

Puede ser, pero mientras tanto me voy a divertir acabando con la poca pureza que te queda, ¿Qué te parece, chiacchierona impertinenti?- Soltó su brazo el cual cayó a la alfombra de forma poco delicada, pero segundos después fue dejado en segundo plano cuando sujetó su cadera con ambas manos, apretando tan fuerte que era seguro que dejaría marcado los dedos en la piel, gritó en agonía cuando el miembro de su oponente se adentró sin ningún reparo en su cuerpo, intentó alejarse con todas sus fuerzas, patear al otro, lo que fuera, pero en su poción le era prácticamente imposible hacerlo-

 

[Gritó de forma incansable durante lo que pareció una eternidad, logró separarse un poco y patear al otro, quien despreocupadamente se separó de él, se cerró el pantalón y lo miró. No podía hacer nada, su cuerpo adolorido no le respondía. Se acercó y lo volteó, quedó acostado de espaldas en la alfombra. Puso uno de sus pies sobre su lastimado hombro, le miró directamente a los ojos, solo vio desprecio y asco en ellos, presionó su pie sobre la herida y el dolor le hizo volver a gritar, maldijo su suerte y a todo a su alrededor antes de caer en la inconsciencia]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il mio amore: Amor mio.  
> piccolo mondo: Pequeó mundo.  
> chiacchierona impertinenti: Hablador impertinente.
> 
> Cortesía de google traductor.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola :D
> 
> Henos aquí con el capitulo 12, espero les guste.
> 
> Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capitulo 12**

 

¿Qué hago aquí? Quería comprobar con mis propios ojos al recién adquirido miembro de la familia Black, al heredero aparecido de la nada- Andrómeda los miró a todos con los ojos llenos de odio, principalmente a Harry, al que aún no podía creer estar viendo compartir la mesa con ese prófugo de Azkaban y con el vástago de los Malfoy-

 

Pues ya me vio, pero para su mala suerte ha visto más de lo que debió, así que tendrá que entender que de aquí no se va con la misma simpleza con la que llegó- Cygnus la miró con molestia, lleno de completo fastidio al no saber de la existencia de esta mujer, también molesto consigo mismo al no haber protegido mejor la chimenea-

 

Desde que te vi en los periódicos supe que algo mal andaba contigo y después de investigar me entero que eres el hijo de Snape, todo cobró sentido con esa información- Le dijo con desprecio en la voz al momento de mencionar a su padre, su respiración se aceleró de repente, su mirada se endureció rápidamente y su ceño se frunció. Se acercó un par de pasos en dirección a la mujer, quien no dudó en apuntarlo con su varita, cosa que no logró ni por un segundo amedrentar al muchacho-

 

Se lo advierto, no siga por donde va o vamos a terminar muy mal- Trató de mantenerse lo más tranquilo posible pero le empezaba a resultar realmente imposible, sentía la sangre calentársele, se habría sorprendido de lo mucho que se estaba controlando si no estuviera ocupado con la mujer frente a él, quien parecía no importarle que le estuvieran ganando en número-

 

Esa miserable sombra sólo sirvió para una cosa y logró terminar muerto en la única misión que tenía. Todo en él fue una decepción, siempre fue un miserable infeliz y resentido sin razones reales- Le dijo sin más, siempre lo había pensado sobre el flacucho profesor de pociones, nunca le inspiró confianza por más que el director Dumbledore lo protegía, ese miserable no merecía perdón y mucho menos que Dumbledore confiara tanto en él-

 

Señora, le recomiendo mantener lejos de su lengua el nombre de mi padre porque no se lo permito- No encontraba que decir, intentaba tragarse la rabia que subirá por su garganta lo mejor que podía. Esa mujer no se iría con las manos limpias y feliz de la vida después de las cosas que estaba diciendo sobre su padre-

 

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debería respetar la memoria de un mortifago? ¿Quién era Severus Snape? Nadie. Un don nadie que se asustó después de haber conseguido que un niño inocente quedase huérfano simplemente porque una mujer no le dio su amor, ¡Porque nadie lo amó!- Le gritó molesta, no le importaba lo que pensaran, estaba furiosa y no se iba a callar sólo porque la estuvieran mirando, le iba a decir todas sus verdades a ese engendro y nada ni nadie la detendría-

 

¡Andrómeda ya basta! ¡Cállate, detente!- Le gritó Harry ya desesperado. Apenas podía ver el perfil de Cygnus, pero después de ese tiempo que había pasado viéndole sabía que esa expresión fría que pocas veces adornaba la cara del hijo de Snape no auguraba nada bueno, así que Andrómeda debía callarse, tenía que detenerse antes de que todo terminara muy mal-

 

Mantén a raya a tu prometido Draco, no estoy de humor para escuchar su voz- Draco cogió a Harry de uno de sus brazos y lo acercó más a su cuerpo, más no le dio ninguna orden para que se callara, los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron sutilmente al sentir el tacto del rubio en su cuerpo , eso fue suficiente para hacerle enmudecer- Mire, trato de controlarme lo mejor que puedo para no callarla como se lo merece, piense mejor lo que va a decir respecto a mi padre porque no le aguanto un insulto más- Andrómeda ignoró los gritos de Harry y la petición de Cygnus y siguió hablando, sin realmente notar que éste había perdido toda la paciencia y que cualquier otra cosa que dijera podría acabar terriblemente mal-

 

Snape cometió muchos errores en su vida, demasiados, los suficientes para no merecer el perdón de nadie, pero el peor que cometió fue traer al mundo a un monstruo como tú, pero le tocó pagar por todo el mal que hizo y aunque dio su miserable existencia para salvar a Harry eso no compensa la infinidad de crímenes que cometió-

 

¡Cállate maldita mujer!- Le gritó de repente, Andrómeda se sorprendió por un segundo que fue suficiente para que le quitara la varita de las manos de un manotazo. Perdió el control, no escuchó los sollozos de Harry, ni vio las expresiones sorprendidas de Theodore y Draco, no se percató del momento en el que  sacó su daga, la sangre salpicando por todas partes. Se detuvo después de recuperar un poco la cordura, se levantó lentamente y miró el cuerpo inmóvil que manchaba su alfombra- Que esto sea un recordatorio para los demás, no permito que el nombre de mi padre sea mancillado. Me ducharé y les daré ordenes explicitas de qué hacer con éste desperdicio- Salió de la estancia sin mirar atrás, sumiéndose en lo más oscuro de sus pensamientos, ignorando por el momento lo que había pasado-

 

****

 

[Cerró la puerta al entrar, caminó tranquilamente hacia el baño y se metió hasta la nariz en la bañera. Miró directamente a la nada, estaba completamente ido de la realidad, absorto en sus pensamientos, pensando que aunque nunca se había arrepentido de lo que estaba haciendo ahora tenía más convicción en sus planes, estaba aún más seguro de lo que hacía, se lo merecían, cada uno de ellos pensaba como esa mujer, todos eran unos miserables hipócritas, claro… Quien te ayuda hasta la muerte no merece nada]

 

Maldita sea, cada vez me convenzo más de que lo que estoy haciendo está bien, no es como si necesitara convencerme tampoco, estos imbéciles no sabrán lo que los golpeó- Sonrió para sí mismo, planeando con detenimiento su siguiente paso, algo que lograría que el gran niño-que-vivió desapareciera por completo, ya estaba harto de ver al mocoso pelear con la locura, le daría una mano para que terminara de caer y dejase de ser un fastidio- ¡Kreacher! Avísales a Draco y a Theodore que vengan enseguida- El elfo asintió y desapareció en silencio, la pobre criatura, aunque altiva, había aprendido a respetarlo, aunque en alguna ocasión le había mencionado que lo obedecía porque se parecía a su ‘Ama la señora Walburga’-

 

¿Qué necesitas Cygnus? Acaso no podías salir de aquí para hablar con nosotros, éste es un lugar tan poco adecuado para charlar, mucho menos si puedo verte todo- Le reprochó Draco al entrar al baño, Theodore venía justo detrás y casi sonrió al escuchar a Draco quejarse por tan pequeña nimiedad. No le dio importancia y siguió bañándose con normalidad-

 

Querido, no es como que tenga algo que tú no tengas, además pensé que habías participado en un equipo deportivo en la escuela, ¿No se bañaban todos juntos? Estoy seguro que te haz cansado de ver penes- Draco puso los ojos en blanco pero no dijo nada más al respecto, le habría gustado reírse un poco más sobre el tema o echarse unas cuantas bromas, pero el tiempo apremiaba, necesitaba poner en marcha el plan antes de que fuera tarde- Bueno, a lo que vinieron, quiero que uno de ustedes lleve el cuerpo a su casa, que Harry los lleve, seguro sabe donde vive, y lo dejen tirado ahí- Les dijo con simpleza, no necesitaban complicarse mucho con el asunto, pues tampoco iban a enloquecer por una mujer sin importancia-

 

Ella vino vía chimenea, el ministerio tendrá un registro de eso y sabrán que éste fue el último lugar al que vino en vida- Y si se daban cuenta de todo podrían echar todo lo que había planeado al garete y tendría que agilizar sus planes. Sabía que una vez encontraran el cuerpo vendrían a hacerle más preguntas, pero se libraría de ellos como ya había hecho antes-

 

Lo sé, por eso quiero que envíen a Harry, seguro la casa no tiene ninguna protección contra él, así que se vaya por la chimenea, una vez allá que se _aparezca_ de regreso y se los lleve, me refiero a uno de ustedes y al cadáver que se enfría en mi fina alfombra, así la chimenea tendrá un registro de que esa mujer regresó a su casa por su propio pie, aunque nosotros sabemos que no. Una vez dejado el cuerpo destruyan la casa, hagan como si fue una venganza o yo que sé, hasta pinten esa ridícula marca tenebrosa si quieren, no sé, denle un toque-

 

Perfecto, ¿Pero que hacemos con el niño?- Empezaba a fastidiarse, al parecer habían más personas de las que preocuparse. Miró directamente a Nott, pensando en cómo demonios sabia más que él si se había pasado ese tiempo en Azkaban- La hija de Andrómeda tuvo un hijo antes de que la mataran, el mocoso estaba al cuidado de su único pariente con vida, pero ahora que se murió en circunstancias tan desafortunadas quedará solo- El tono que usó dejó bastante claro que pena no le daba, más bien indiferencia. Sopesó el asunto durante unos segundos sin llegar a importar realmente, quizás el niño tendría que desaparecer también-

 

No nos preocupemos por eso, que según tengo entendido Harry es el padrino del mocoso, así que lo más seguro es que se lo den a él- Draco se mostró tranquilo aunque por dentro no lo estaba. El mocoso podía ayudar a Potter a mejorar su estado mental, le había costado demasiado lograr que estuviera tan sumiso y obediente, no quería que ese engendro mestizo y encima cría de hombre lobo arruinara sus planes-

 

¡Eso es magnífico! Es exactamente lo que necesitaba para cerrar con broche de oro y despedirnos de la cordura de tu lindo prometido, ya verán cuando termine, no habrá más Harry Potter… Ahora, vayan a hacer su trabajo, pero primero déjenme tener unas palabras a solas con Harry- Se levantó de la bañera sin pudor alguno, Draco masculló algo sobre la indecencia y la poca vergüenza que tenía y a Theodore no pareció molestarle en lo más mínimo y salió del baño más que estoico. Se apresuró a vestirse, pues lo que tenía que decir no podía esperar más tiempo-

 

****

 

¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Andrómeda? A Teddy… Ese pequeño no tiene a nadie más, sus padres murieron a manos de los desgraciados que te siguen- Harry estaba sentado a pocos metros de él, su rostro se mostraba un tanto demacrado, rastro de lagrimas en su rostro delataban que había pasado ese número incontable de horas llorando la perdida de la mujer de la que ya se había encargado, en más de un sentido-

¿Qué culpa tienen los demás? Nadie les dijo a esos dos degenerados que tuvieran un hijo en medio de una guerra. Claro, pero los enfermos somos nosotros, los que amamos la destrucción, ¿No crees que entre los ‘villanos’ deberían haber tenido muchos bebés? Al parecer encontrar excitante la idea de que te maten está siendo aprovechada de tu lado- Le respondió mientras lo ignoraba a medias, intentaba concentrarse en su próximo paso, Draco y Theodore sólo estaban esperando a que terminaran para ponerse en marcha con lo que les había encomendado, y si todo salía como lo había planeado todo estaba tan cerca de completarse-

 

Eres un enfermo Cygnus Black, todo lo que tienes dentro está mal, nada en ti es rescatable, ¿Acaso no sientes remordimiento? ¿Qué clase de ser eres?- Le preguntó mirándolo con los ojos llenos de odio y miedo, sabía que no debía provocar a Cygnus después de lo que había presenciado, pero no podía más, tenía que sacarse todo eso del pecho, el hombre frente a él había asesinado a sangre fría y se comportaba como si nada hubiese pasado-

 

No tengo porqué sentir arrepentimiento, tampoco sentir pena por los miserables que se cruzan en mi camino y terminan mal, ¿Ustedes sintieron eso por mi padre? ¿Alguno de ustedes se sintió mal por su muerte? Tú fuiste el principal culpable de que muriera, él se sacrificó por ti y tú le pagaste escupiéndole en la cara, así que no me vengas con esas estupideces- Le dijo sin darle mucha importancia al asunto. Trataba de mantenerse lo más tranquilo posible con el tema, y lo estaba logrando, al parecer descargar su frustración en algo productivo le había ayudado-

 

Tu padre me maltrató todo los años que lo conocí, abusó de mi emocionalmente, no era mi obligación sentirme mal por su muerte- Con eso si lo miró fijamente, estaba esperando a que la conversación se inclinara por ese lado, sabía que Harry no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de sacar eso a relucir, el pobre gatito tenía garras pero no sabía usarlas-

 

¿Mi padre era un abusón? ¿Con que derecho dices eso? ¿Y el tuyo? ¿Nunca has visto las proezas que tu padre solía hacer en Hogwarts? ¿Todas las veces que humilló, atacó y amedrentó a mi padre sin razón alguna? Las victorias de tu padre y su grupo, como los profesores los veían irse encima de él, todos al mismo tiempo porque no tenían la valentía de írsele uno a uno, pero a ellos si se les disculpa ¿No?- Se quedó en silencio repentinamente. Cygnus lo miraba con burla, no pudo sostenerle la mirada. Realmente se había decepcionado de su padre cuando vio los recuerdos de Snape, todos le habían dicho que su padre fue un gran hombre, casi lo idolatraban al mencionarlo, pero después de ver las cosas que hacía no había podido evitar decepcionarse de la imagen del hombre perfecto que le habían pintado- ¿No encuentras como defenderlo? Me sorprende… Todos eran buenas personas que se equivocaron a excepción de mi padre, deberías tener un millón de argumentos para defender al tuyo-

 

Por lo menos mi padre no mató siguiendo las órdenes de un genocida sólo para ser reconocido, no se llenó las manos de sangre inocente- Prácticamente le escupió esas palabras en la cara, Cygnus no pareció salirse de control en ningún momento. Le miró directamente, con una sonrisa cínica en sus labios-

 

Puede que él no se las llenara, pero para eso tiene a su hijito, ¿Cuántas personas cayeron para protegerte mientras te ocultabas como una rata? No tienes las manos manchadas de sangre, escurre de ti. Te ocultaste y dejaste que murieran como acabas de hacer con Andrómeda… Tú me dejaste matarla, si me lo hubieras pedido me habría detenido, pero me dejaste matarla, miraste todo, tú la querías muerta…- Sabía que eso era mentira, nada lo hubiera detenido en su ataque de locura, pero eso no era algo que la mente perturbada del muchacho frente a él supiera. Se acercó hasta estar a pocos centímetros del rostro que evitaba mirarlo, lagrimas traicioneras bajaban por las mejillas que habían perdido todo el color- Sólo quiero que recuerdes que murió más gente por tu culpa que la que morirá bajo mi mando- Y sin más se alejó, dejando a Harry sumido en sus pensamientos, dejando que la culpa lo consumiera, sería cuestión de tiempo para ver como la locura dominaba la frágil mente-


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me tardé casi un mes en terminar éste capitulo, es inaudito, pero tengo razones de salud y con lo del huracán no hubo energía por unos cuantos dias,pero de todas formas les pido perdón a los que leen y esperaban la continuación.
> 
> Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capitulo 13**

 

Ron desapareció y ustedes no pueden darnos información, Neville por Merlín, esto es una porquería- Dijo George paseándose por la habitación como animal enjaulado. Toda la familia estaba con el corazón en la garganta, no podían tranquilizarse sabiendo que Ron estaba en manos enemigas y desconocidas-

 

Lo sé, créanme que les dije todo lo que sé, no les estoy ocultando nada. Ron se alejó del grupo durante unos segundos, quizás un minuto, le tendieron una trampa específicamente a él. Usaron magia oscura muy poderosa para hacer que Ron cayera en una realidad que no pasó, usaron muchos hechizos contra él hasta poder someterlo, después se lo llevaron, nada más sabemos, así que no puedo contarles lo que no sé- Les dijo un tanto afligido. Ron apenas tenía unas horas desaparecido pero con la situación que estaban intentando afrontar no podían perder más tiempo-

 

Demonios, ¿Por qué querrían llevárselo? Ron no tiene nada realmente relevante ¿Qué podrían ganar secuestrándolo?- Preguntó Hermione dejándose caer en el sofá completamente abatida. Arthur se apresuró a abrazarla para darle algo de consuelo, Molly parecía ignorar todo a su alrededor, concentrándose simplemente en lo que Neville tenía que decir-

 

No lo sé, eso sólo lo sabe quien se lo llevó, pero sospechamos que los fugitivos de Azkaban fueron llevados al callejón Diagon con éste propósito, pues los que logramos capturar con vida admitieron bajo veritaserum que estaban muy lejos de aquí cuando alguien los encontró y los puso a destruir todo lo que estuviera a su paso, eso sí, ninguno recuerda quien fue esa persona-

 

Eso significa que si lo querían específicamente a él, mi hijo podría estar vivo- Molly se levantó y lo miró completamente esperanzada, deseando con fuerza que sus palabras fueran verdad y no un simple consuelo-

 

Sí, hay muchas posibilidades de que Ron se encuentre vivo, pero en las condiciones en las que esté es lo que nos preocupa- Respondió lo más sincero posible, pero tratando de suavizar la situación lo más posible. Molly se desesperó y rompió en llanto, siendo consolada rápidamente por George, quien la estrechó entre sus brazos - Cálmate Molly, haré lo que esté en mis manos para encontrar a Ron y traerlo sano y salvo-

 

Confiamos en que lo harás… Por favor Neville- Le suplicó Hermione desde el sofá, se veía bastante descompuesta aunque intentaba disimular. La situación la superaba, su prometido había desaparecido y ellos no tenían ni la más remota pista de donde estaba y como siempre en ese tipo de situaciones empezó a imaginarse lo peor-

 

[Llegó a su casa a través de la chimenea para concentrarse rápidamente en las pocas pistas que tenía, subió a su habitación para ducharse. Después de estar completamente listo bajó las escaleras con calma, pero antes de llegar abajo notó que la atmosfera de la casa había cambiado, se sentía un calor abrumador, frente a la chimenea estaba uno de los sillones que tenía en su pequeña oficina. Sacó su varita y se apresuró a descubrir al intruso]

 

¡Muéstrese y suelte la varita!- Nada pasó. La habitación se calentó un poco más. Caminó con largos pasos hasta llegar, claro que sin dejar de prestarle atención a lo demás. El sillón estaba vacío. Se lanzó detrás del asiento, evitando un hechizo que hizo volar parte de él-

 

Buenos reflejos Longbottom, parece que ya no eres tan inútil, aunque esconderte no te va a ayudar…- Escuchó los pesados pasos moverse por toda la habitación, como si hubiera más de una persona, la voz de su atacante venía de todas direcciones, imposibilitándole saber donde estaba-

 

¡Nott, entrégate y no compliques más tu situación!- Empezaba a desesperarse, no veía la forma de salir de esto victorioso, el otro lo tenía acorralado. El sillón no soportaría más ataques, pero no tenía más opciones por el momento, debía encontrar la manera de desarmarle o la situación no terminaría a su favor-

 

¿Mi situación? Me parece que quien está teniendo una complicada situación aquí eres tú, pues la última vez que me fijé iba ganando esta pelea- El sillón explotó en miles de pedazos y se vio frente a frente con él. La última vez que lo vio fue en su juicio, en el cual se podía apreciar el odio y la impotencia del muchacho por haber sido atrapado-

 

Te crees tan superior Nott, ¿Crees que no envié un mensaje al ministerio desde que bajé? Estoy entrenado y supe desde que bajé las escaleras que algo raro estaba pasando- Le dijo mirándolo fijamente. Esos ojos verdes parecían atravesarle el alma, lo miraba con cinismo, pero lo que más había detrás de esos coloridos irises era odio, locura, el deseo por acabar con todo y con todos, él incluido-

 

Que mal que ese mensaje no va a llegar a ningún lado… Sabes, al parecer si se pueden usar los mismos trucos con distintos gatitos… ¿No te parece que éste calor es inusual?- Le dijo sonriéndole, no se movió ni un paso, no hizo ningún movimiento. Sólo se quedó ahí, observándole, burlándose de él con su tranquilidad. Parecía que no era necesario que hiciera nada pues ya lo tenía en sus manos-

 

Desgraciado, no podrás atraparme tan fácilmente, nunca te lo permitiré- Estuvo a punto de maldecirlo, pero la carcajada que lanzó el otro lo desconcertó. Ignoró lo último y prosiguió, pero una voz a sus espaldas lo espantó-

 

Pero si no necesito de tu permiso, ya te tengo y planeo entretenerme contigo lo más que pueda- Se giró bruscamente al sentir el aliento del otro en su espalda. Su varita salió disparada de su mano y cayó al otro lado de la habitación. Nott lo sujetó por el cuello y estrelló su cuerpo contra la pared. Apenas podía respirar, pero no desistió y siguió resistiéndose-

 

¡Suéltame animal!- Le gritó cuando empezó a sentirse mareado, sus pulmones no recibían oxigeno. La mano alrededor de su cuello se apretó aún más, no podía enfocar la vista, más cuando sintió que iba a desmayarse el agarre se aflojó-

 

¿A eso te he reducido? Recurrir a insultos infantiles es triste, ¿Ya estás tan desesperado?- Le preguntó mientras su presa tosía, intentando llenar sus pulmones del aire que le había prohibido disfrutar por unos cortos segundos - ¿Qué es esto? Te excita que te estrangule, que gatito tan travieso- Su rostro se enrojeció sin que pudiera evitarlo. Gimió ligeramente cuando su atacante apretó su miembro con su mano libre-

 

Eso no es cierto, no pongas acciones en mi cuerpo imbécil- Le dijo con voz débil y avergonzada. Sintió como el otro frotaba suavemente su miembro contra el suyo, suspiró al sentir la fricción, olvidándose por el momento en la situación en la que se encontraba-

 

Creí que ustedes eran los sinceros, pero no te preocupes que te daré lo que quieres aunque no me lo pidas directamente, hace tanto que no tengo sexo que no me podría negar a complacerte, pero no te asustes, seré tan rudo contigo como sea necesario para excitarte, veremos cuál es tu limite y partiremos de ahí-

 

**************

 

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio a Andrómeda Tonks?- Preguntó un auror al que apenas conocía, su voz era demandante y acusatoria, parecía decir que ya sabía todo y que simplemente esperaba que lo admitiera para arrojarlo a la más oscura celda de Azkaban. Sin dudas uno de los que no estaba muy conforme con su elección de pareja-

 

Estuvo en Grimmauld Place ayer en la mañana, llegó de improvisto y nosotros estábamos de paso desayunando así que la invitamos a quedarse, había ido para conocer a Cygnus porque recién se enteraba de su existencia por el artículo sobre mi compromiso- Respondió nuevamente, pues la pregunta se la habían hecho  ya un par de veces, era juna técnica típica, preguntar para ver si la respuesta cambiaba en lo más mínimo, cosa que no iba a pasar porque les estaba diciendo la verdad-

 

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí? ¿Pasó algo raro o violento entre ellos?- Negó con la cabeza, los dos aurores se miraron entre ellos, escribiendo en su pequeña libreta cada respuesta que daba, aún si la pregunta ya había sido hecha y respondida más de una vez-

 

Estuvo un par de horas, dijo que no podría quedarse más porque Teddy estaba dormido y no podía dejarlo más tiempo solo- Les respondió con sinceridad, ellos no parecían creerle. Echó su cabeza entre sus manos por el cansancio, eran apenas las seis de la mañana, lo habían sacado de la cama y aún iba en piyamas- No, todo fue muy tranquilo, estaba un poco desconcertada por mi decisión de casarme con Draco, pero después de que hablamos largo y tendido entendió que lo estaba haciendo por mi propia voluntad y que nadie me estaba obligando, después de eso se marchó, hasta habíamos acordado que iría a visitar a mi ahijado en la semana- Hubo un periodo de silencio que se extendió más de lo soportable para Harry, empezaba a desesperarse sin saber nada de lo que estaba pasando… -

 

¿Así que no sabe que le pasó?- Le preguntó, más simplemente recibió la duda en las facciones del hombre frente a ellos. Harry esperó unos segundos a que prosiguieran a decirle que había pasado, pero al ver que ellos esperaban una respuesta de su parte se apresuró a responder-

 

No tengo ni la menor idea, ustedes me levantaron a fuerzas de la cama para traerme aquí y empezaron a interrogarme por una persona que según yo debería estar en su casa, pero si tienen tanta insistencia es porque algo malo le pasó a Andrómeda- Dijo con algo de incertidumbre en su voz, pensando automáticamente lo peor. EL silencio incomodo de parte de los aurores le decía que tenía razón, que algo horrible había pasado-

 

La señora Tonks fue asesinada ayer entre las diez y las once de la mañana y al parecer los últimos en verla con vida fueron ustedes tres- Harry los miró insultado, pero su mirada de odio no fue fuerte, estaba temblando. No podía creerlo, cada vez perdía a más miembros de su familia y él no podía hacer nada, sólo quedarse observando-

 

Créanme que quiero ayudarlos, Andrómeda era una persona importante para mí y quiero que encuentren a quien le hizo esto, así que pondré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que atrapen al culpable- Dijo entre sollozos, tomó un poco de agua de un vaso que le ofreció uno de los aurores, casi se resbala de su mano así que tuvo que sujetarlo  con ambas. Estaba desecho, confundido y asombrado-

 

¿Conoce a alguien que pudiera hacerle esto a la señora Tonks? ¿Algún enemigo?- Le preguntó esta vez con más tacto, no querían alterarlo más puesto que el estado en el que estaba parecía muy sensible. Los miró mientras se limpiaba unas cuantas lágrimas de los ojos-

 

Andrómeda no tenía enemigos que yo sepa, llevaba una vida muy tranquila… Aunque algunos de los fugitivos de Azkaban fueron encerrados por su hija y otros por Remus, quizás lo hicieron para vengarse- Les dijo con voz temblorosa, aun no podía aceptarlo. Andrómeda había muerto, dejando solo a Teddy… Su ahijado, ¿Qué habría pasado con él? ¿Por qué no lo habían mencionado?- ¿Qué pasará con Teddy?- Preguntó calmándose un poco. El auror frente a él lo miraba directamente más no lograba encontrar nada fuera de lugar, aunque Harry no le pareciera del todo sincero, además estaba bajo los efectos del veritaserum así que con eso confiaba un poco más-

 

Eso es información que nosotros no podemos darle señor Potter, cuando termine el interrogatorio tendrá que ir a hablar con el ministro y él le dirá lo que quiere saber- Respondió algo brusco el mismo sujeto, esta vez Harry se decidió por ignorarlo. Estaba realmente dolido para estar pendiente de lo que el hombre frente a él pudiera o no sentir-

 

Muy bien, ya les dije lo que sé, ¿entonces no me harán firmar una declaración o aún faltan preguntas?- Les preguntó con voz decaída. Los aurores decidieron hacer lo que les pedía porque realmente no tenían más preguntas que hacerle, además sabían que el ministro esperaba a que terminaran para poder hablar con Potter-

 

Harry, pasa y siéntate. Sé que tienes que estar devastado por la muerte de Andrómeda, pero tienes que ser fuerte- Le dijo con voz suave cuando lo vio entrar. El ministro no esperaba verle con otra expresión que no fuera de puro dolor, la que encontró en el rostro de Harry era la que esperaba. El muchacho no se veía nada bien-

 

Lo sé, es que aún no lo acepto, creí que después de la guerra no tendría que pasar por éste tipo de cosas otra vez…- Le dijo con voz trémula. Intentó controlarse lo mejor que pudo para no romper en llanto frente al ministro, pero aun así no pudo evitar que salieran unos cuantos sollozos-

 

La vida es impredecible Harry, ojala pudiéramos controlar o saber lo que pasará, pero nadie se imaginó que algo como esto sucedería- Se levantó y fue al lado del muchacho, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro, tratando de darle consuelo a Harry pero no encontraba la forma adecuada- Andrómeda dejó estipulado en su testamento que si algo le pasaba tu serías el tutor legal de Teddy, sólo es cuestión de llenar uno papeleo y podrás llevarlo contigo. Dejó muy claro que todo esto se hiciera lo más rápido posible si ella fallecía, así que intentamos cumplir su última voluntad como ella lo quería- Harry permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos sin mirar a ningún lugar en específico, parecía devastado. El ministro esperó a que dijera algo, decidiendo no interrumpirlo-

 

Kingsley prométeme que harán hasta lo imposible por atrapar a quien sea que hizo esto, por favor, te lo pido como algo personal- Le dijo con la voz llena de odio. El ministro lo miró con una expresión triste, sabiendo de ante mano que Harry no pediría clemencia para quien asesinó a Andrómeda. La mujer era parte de la poca familia que tenía y empezaban a arrebatársela-

 

Claro que si Harry, eso no tienes ni que pedirlo- Y mejor se guardó la noticia de que Ron había desaparecido, no creía que sería una buena idea darle otro golpe a Harry en ese momento, así que lo dejó pasar y esperaba que en otra ocasión en la que estuviera más calmado pudiera decirle- Acompáñame, Teddy te espera- Caminaron en silencio y salieron de la oficina. Harry trató  de tranquilizarse lo más posible para que Teddy no sintiera que estaba destrozado moralmente y no se asustara, era un bebé y ellos podían sentir ese tipo de cosas-

 

**************

 

Neville, vine a ayudarte en lo que pueda para encontrar a Ron- Dijo Hermione mientras salía de la chimenea, la casa parecía incómodamente silenciosa. Caminó con la varita en la mano, lista para lo que se le pudiera presentar, más lo único que pudo encontrar fue algunos muebles rotos. Se notaba a simple vista que un duelo se había llevado a cabo y por la ausencia del dueño de la casa era obvio que no había ganado- ¡Neville!- Gritó a la habitación vacía, se apresuró a registrar la casa más no encontró nada, a nadie. Avisó rápidamente a los aurores, que llegaron en tiempo record-

 

Entonces nos están cazando- Dijo en voz alta un auror a poca distancia de Hermione, se acercó y le preguntó directamente a que se refería, el hombre dudó unos segundos pero ya conociendo a Hermione prefirió decirle, pues ya habían desaparecido dos personas cercanas a ella y merecía obtener algunas repuestas, aunque estas no fueran las que realmente quería-

 

¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Ha pasado antes?- Preguntó sorprendida Hermione, el auror no pudo negárselo. El hombre pareció pensarse durante unos segundos su respuesta, puso una expresión derrotada y procedió a contrale-

 

Varias veces, te sorprenderías los casos de aurores desaparecidos que ha habido en estas últimas semanas, no sabemos cómo entran a las casas pero su método parece ser efectivo, con Neville serían cinco aurores desaparecidos- Le respondió. La mujer se paseó por la habitación intentando no entorpecer el trabajo de los aurores, intentando al mismo tiempo ocultar su preocupación-

 

Desaparecidos, no asesinados. ¿Con qué propósito se los están llevando?- Le pregunto seriamente. Esperando que por lo menos tuvieran esa respuesta, aunque con el panorama que estaba presenciando no se podía decir que hubiera muchas pistas que seguir-

 

No tenemos la menor idea, pero no le estamos dando prioridad a eso, más bien a acelerar el proceso de búsqueda para encontrarlos con vida- Le respondió el auror, marchándose a hacer su trabajo. Hermione  se quedó sola mirándoles trabajar, intentado encontrar alguna pista por su cuenta-

 

Merlín, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Y por qué ahora cuando todo debió estar en paz?- Se dijo a sí misma. Podía sentir que algo más estaba pasando que no les convenía no saber-


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola :D
> 
> Lamento la tardanza tan tremenda que he tenido con la publicación de este fic, pero no tenía celular ni computadora, pero ahora ya tengo una PC y volveremos a este fic con todo lo que falta.
> 
> Espero que haya alguien por ahí que lea este fic y le guste,.
> 
> Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 14**

 

Ronnie, ¿ya estás listo para nuestra dulce noche? - le preguntó mientras entraba en la habitación, su voz burlona, pero al mismo tiempo, había aprendido a tocar el cuerpo pegado que tomaba cada noche con devoción. No hay datos disponibles, solo los pequeños que estaban amortiguados por la almohada. Pelirrojo, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo? - Preguntó, dudoso de que sensación estaba sintiendo más, excitación o felicidad. Los ojos azules le miraron fijamente, parecían atravesarle el alma, aun así, no dijeron nada y esperó quieto hasta que se acercó-

 

Te estoy esperando, Bebé y yo te extrañamos ... ¿Ya estás más tranquilo porque papá llegó? - Se dijo Ron con la mirada perdida, una de sus manos reposaba sobre su abdomen. Blaise lo miró fijamente, como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía, ¿por qué tardaste tanto en el trabajo? Sabes que me siento muy solo por ti, no tengo ganas de salir de la habitación ... ¿Por qué no me compensa el tiempo perdido, amor? - Antes de que pudiera haber tenido el pelirrojo sentado sobre su regazo, sus labios se unieron en un beso suave y dulce que le pareció foráneo al italiano, Ron presionó sus caderas para lograr fricción, haciendo que la gimiera dentro del beso-

 

¿Por qué estoy recibiendo este trato tan especial? - Preguntó para seguir el juego, ya se imaginaba porqué su pequeño juguete se comportaba de esa manera, pero quería presionar un par de botones para ver qué tan lejos estaba la pequeña noticia que había llevado a Ron Weasley.

 

¿No puedo mirar a mi hombre de vez en cuando? Más aún después de esforzarse tanto por su familia Confirmando sus sospechas al ver el diario en una esquina, se dejó de hacer, se recostó y dejó que el hombre confundido, luego le contaría con los demás por el progreso ... Pero primero se concentraría en los suaves labios que registraron su extensión-

 

[No había nada tan insignificante como lo que había pasado el día anterior era tan importante para la física. La mente mental del pelirrojo estaba segura, era algo más que lo que estaba pensando. y después de enterarse de que no era y vivía bajo su yugo había sido suficiente para despedirse de lo que creía ser un incordio en su día a día]

 

Ron, ¿Me amas? - Se preguntó con una ceja, no se tragaba la totalidad de la sumisión del Weasley, un hombre que podía haber sobrevivido a una guerra no podía ser tan susceptible a los imprevistos, no se relajaría a su alrededor lo suficiente como para que matara-

 

Claro que te amo, la pregunta sobra, amor- Le respondió mientras apoyaba su cuerpo en el del otro hombre. Se quedaron en silencio un largo rato, la atmósfera sexual que tenían momentos antes se había enfriado, aunque ninguno estaba disgustado- ¿Como deberíamos llamar a nuestro bebé?- Ron levantó la voz y le miró directamente a los ojos con sus irises tan azules y pálidas, Blaise solo pudo percibir un aura ausente, aunque lo miraba directamente parecía no verlo, parecía que no estaba ahí, que la chispa distante y molesta que antes le fastidiaba tanto había desaparecido, le sonrió con naturalidad, se sentía lo suficientemente contento para hacerle ese pequeño gesto-

 

Un nombre realmente diferente, que sea tan italiano que incomode a los ingleses... Te buscaré un libro de nombres de bebés y dejaré en tus capacitadas manos que lo elijas, ¿Te parece bien, Rojo? - Con eso se ganó una sonrisa de parte del ‘‘embarazado’’ y mientras el hombre sentado sobre su regazo hacía planes para un bebé que nunca nacería él se sumergió en sus pensamientos-

 

*************

 

Lucien no llores amor, papá volverá pronto y traerá al abuelo para que juegue contigo- Fue lo primero que escuchó cuando entró al salón, Ron sujetando su brazo con devoción y firmeza. Lucius y Draco entraron justo detrás de él mientras hablaban con Cygnus, quien sonrió con gusto al ver a Harry y al pequeño, aunque no pareció hacerle gracia a Lucius quien prefirió retirarse-

 

Harry, ¿Puedes dejarme a mi sobrino? Es un bebé tan lindo y todos los días se parece más a su papá- Harry extendió los brazos y dejó a su bebé en los brazos de Cygnus sin siquiera dudarlo. Se acercó con paso seguro al heredero de los Malfoy y lo besó suavemente, prendándose rápidamente del brazo de su futuro esposo-

 

Blaise, por fin te decidiste a traer a Ron, ¿Qué les parece si vamos a dar una pequeña vuelta mientras le muestro la mansión y les dejamos para que hablen? – Les dijo Harry mientras se llevaba a Ron del brazo sin esperar a que los demás le respondieran. Cygnus los miró mientras se alejaban con una sonrisa relajada, el bebé sentado sobre su regazo alzaba sus bracitos en dirección a Draco, quien lo ignoraba descaradamente-

 

Procura no perderte esta vez, y si lo haces, llama a algún elfo para que te encuentre- Le dijo a Harry antes de que se alejara demasiado, ya había pasado unas cuantas veces por lo mismo, el pequeño gryffindor no entendía como salir del ala este de la mansión y sinceramente pasaba de enseñarle-

 

No te preocupes amorcito, atiende a tu hijo un ratito, no estaré lejos- Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir del salón, su voz se perdió en la distancia mientras se alejaba con el pelirrojo. Draco miró la puerta con fastidio, pensando en cómo se cobraría el pequeño desplante que Potter le acababa de hacer-

 

Cygnus, responde, ¿Qué demonios le está pasando a Potter? No sé si es puro teatro y me cansa no saberlo- Y enserio parecía cansado, aunque los otros dos prefirieron no decir nada intentado evitar el berrinche que empezaba a formarse en Draco, aunque sabían que sería más que difícil y prácticamente imposible detenerlo-

 

Es algo así como un conflicto de intereses, dos personas distintas viviendo en la misma cabeza- Las dos serpientes le miraron confundidos, a pesar de ser tan poderosos, los sangre puras tendían a desconocer muchas patologías que simplemente pasaban por locura entre los magos que no tenían contacto con el mundo muggle - A lo que me refiero es que creaste una segunda personalidad esa vez que anunciaste tu compromiso, él la aceptó independientemente de la poción, Harry quería tener esa persona tan decidida que lo controlara, pero después de la muerte inesperada de Andrómeda decidió que quería su lugar nuevamente, pero no pudo eliminar al otro Harry, así que su mejor opción fue fusionarse con él, y bueno, por eso quedó esa pequeña serpiente de moralidad dudosa que tienes por padre de tu hijo, aunque no te confíes, en algunas situaciones podría empeorar o volver a ser el Harry normal, pero sólo en cortos periodos- Con eso parecieron quedar contentos-

 

Por favor, como si éste sangre sucia media bestia pudiera considerarse mi hijo- Miró al pequeño bebé con molestia y repugnancia, el pequeño solo le sonrió sin percatarse de la mala gana que tenía su ‘padre’ en su contra, aun con sus bracitos alzados esperando una respuesta de parte del Malfoy menor-

 

Pues te convendría, sé que no quieres tener un hijo de tu propia sangre, así que tienes una opción del 100% justo enfrente- Ya estaba que ignoraba a Draco. El rubio era un hombre muy mimado y caprichoso, le encantaba ser el centro de atención, pero a pesar de eso le agradaba porque ese egoísmo era tan refrescante en un mundo de personas que preferían fingir que no eran codiciosos para que no les juzgaran… Además, había notado que, aunque Draco hablara pestes del pequeño en sus brazos, lo trataba formalmente, en ocasiones hasta de forma cariñosa, aunque no parecía percatarse de eso-

 

¿Y qué demonios podría ganar teniendo a esta cosa por hijo? – Preguntó de forma retórica, no esperaba respuesta porque realmente nada le satisfacerla porque sabía que Cygnus solo quería que entendiera sus planes e ideas secretas que ni siquiera a él le contaba, pero mientras tanto era él quien tenia que estar cuidando al hijo medio hombre lobo de ese profesor que tanto detestó, mucho más después del afecto que él mocoso había desarrollado con él-

 

No te precipites tanto, un hijo es una bendición, no importa de donde venga...- Dijo mirando al bebé, tan inocente y sin saber lo que pasaba, era una etapa que todos debieran disfrutar, ser un pequeño sin noción de que tan mal están las cosas o que tan falsa es la gente nos rodea - Éste niño es tu llave a Harry Potter y créeme, para la fiesta más grande de nuestras vidas te conviene tenerlo, es una carta que tienes a tu favor, no dudes y acepta lo que te digo, te mostraré cuánta razón tengo cuando el momento sea oportuno- Y con eso dejó claro que el tema del niño había quedado zanjado y que no volverían a hablar de eso, por más que Draco estuviera de humor para provocar los limites de los demás-

 

Draco es exagerado, déjale ser un rato y se le pasará el berrinche. Dale a su hijo para que se vaya acostumbrando a cogerlo en brazos- Draco puso los ojos en blanco cuando Cygnus le puso al niño en su regazo, el pequeño automáticamente le abrazó y se recostó de su estómago, durmiéndose en el acto, para fastidio del rubio- Tengo una duda respecto a Weasley, como pudieron ver está ido, quería que me dijeras un poco de esa situación, ¿Pecas me la está jugando? Realmente no lo creo, pero, ¿Hasta qué nivel ha perdido la cabeza? – Blaise miró al pequeño bebé con recelo, no solo Potter se había dejado caer en la ‘comodidad’ de vivir junto a Draco, pero al contrario del otro, el niño no estaba controlado, así que le parecía extraño que hubiera tomado un apego a su amigo con tanta rapidez, al punto de dejar su cabello del rubio Malfoy tan característico, y sabía que Draco no pasaba tanto tiempo con el niño como para crear lazos, pero lo dejaría para después-

 

No te preocupes, ido, completamente- Le respondió con aburrimiento, empezaba a aburrirse de la comodidad y la tranquilidad en la que habían estado en esas semanas, pero era su deber dejarles hundirse un periodo corto de tiempo en la tristeza y después atacar como mejor le pareciera, pero si las cosas no se animaban terminaría acelerando lo que se les venia encima sin dudarlo-

 

Magnifico, ahora, ¿Cómo está tu inquilino Cygnus? ¿Cómodo? – Preguntó Draco. Se había quedado pendiente de hablar con Theo en esas semanas, pero con las actividades que estaba haciendo su amigo no estaba muy disponible para las visitas sociales-

 

Y acompañado, no ha salido de su habitación en unas semanas, bueno, ayer salió a trabajar unos trabajos, pero luego se ha concentrado en hacer que su amigo se sienta en éxtasis, como si estuviera en su casa. Cygnus no estaba realmente pensando en Theodore Nott en esos momentos, ni mucho menos en lo que pasaba en su casa con las personas a las que había alojado, por el momento no era relevante para él, Nott si lo había servido de algo, en mas de una manera, con lo que tenía hecho las noches atrás y con el equipo de Neville Longbottom tenía suficientes aurores que trabajaban para él y estaban asignados a los asuntos que le convenían, si todo iba de acuerdo al plan en poco tiempo sin tener que preocuparse de nada nunca más-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer :D


	15. Capitulo 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola :D
> 
> Aquí la continuación. 
> 
> Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen.
> 
> ***En este capitulo hay una escena que es como un recuento de algo que pasó y estará en negrita, espero que se entienda.

**Capítulo 15**

 

 

[ _ ‘Neville levántate, necesito que me des un baño porque tengo que salir’ _ . Habían sido las palabras con las que lo había despertado esa condenada mañana, no sabía a dónde iba o que estaba planeando, pero no dudó en hacer lo que le ordenó. Ese día se había quedado solo en la habitación que ‘‘compartía’’ con su amo, no quería salir y encontrarse con el resto de los inquilinos de Cygnus Black, además Grimmauld Place no era lo que recordaba, en las pocas ocasiones que estuvo en la casa era un lugar lúgubre y atemorizante, con trampas en cada pasillo y demonios de antiguos magos y brujas que adoraron sus paredes, pero que al mismo tiempo querían huir de ellas sin conseguirlo]

 

[Aunque aún pensara en sus amigos y en cómo los había traicionado, no se arrepentía, había escogido lo que mejor le pareció por primera vez en su vida, sin pensar en que su decisión podría salvarle la vida a otros o siquiera si lo que hacía estaba mal. Sabía lo que había pasado con Harry, Andrómeda, Teddy y Ron, y se quedó en callado, al contrario de ellos él si podía hablar, él si podía irse, nadie lo estaba obligando a nada y ninguna poción lo mantenía en esa casa, él no quería marcharse de su lado, se sentía cómodo con Theodore Nott controlando cada pequeño suspiro, cada gemido, cada lamento en sus pequeños momentos de debilidad en los que llegaba a sopesar la posibilidad de escapar… Y aunque se lo había contado a Theo no se sentía bien, porque había decepcionado a su amo por pensar en abandonarlo]

 

[Le esperó con paciencia toda la mañana, tarde y parte de la noche, apenas se movió de su lugar para comer e ir al baño, quería estar ahí cuando llegara, para recibirlo y preguntarle como le había ido, que había hecho y si sus planes habían salido como esperaba.Sabía que lo que fuera que Theodore hubiera salido a hacer no era nada bueno, pero aun así esperaba que lo lograra, porque si no era así su amo moriría o volvería a Azkaban y eso era algo que se negaba a dejar pasar, desafiaba a cualquiera, aunque fuera más fuerte que él por su amo, aunque fuera un amigo, familia… No le permitiría a nadie molestar a su dominante, porque él lo hacía feliz y no quería perder su felicidad]

 

¿Acaso me estabas esperando?- Le preguntó Theo al entrar a la habitación, la respuesta debió ser obvia por su expresión, no dudó un momento en abrazarlo como si su vida dependiera de eso. Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato, esperando a que el otro hablara, disfrutando del momento aunque ninguno lo admitiera-

 

Te extrañé… ¿Cómo te fue?- Le preguntó con cautela, sabía que a su alpha no le gustaba que metiera sus narices en sus asuntos. En contadas ocasiones le contaba lo que había estado haciendo y esas pocas veces había estado de muy buen humor, por eso le había preguntado, porque parecía estar contento, era más extraño que lo dejara abrazarlo, así que pensó que era el momento adecuado-

 

Mejor de lo que piensas. ¿Conoces a Bill Weasley?- Le preguntó con un tono que Neville conocía ya, pues lo usaba cada vez que venía de esas misiones de ‘‘conexión’’ a las que le asignaban. Miró directo a los ojos verdes que le miraban con satisfacción, esperando una respuesta a su pregunta-

 

Sí, supongo que le conocía- Y no dudó en hablar de él en pasado. Sabía a qué se dedicaba cada vez que salía y no era a hacer reuniones de negocios, de eso estaba más que seguro. Se deleitó un momento con la sonrisa que le dedicó, caminó con él hasta la cama y cuando estuvo sentado se arrodilló y le quitó los zapatos, era una de sus obligaciones, hacer que estuviera cómodo en todo momento-

 

Me encanta que en tan pocas semanas ya me entiendas, aunque me asombra un poco que no hayas preguntado qué pasó con él- Theodore parecía un poco incrédulo al decir eso, Neville se sorprendía de no enojarse con él por ese tonito altivo que tenía, se asombraba mas aún de encontrar esas respuestas encantadoras, era el tono normal de su amo y le encantaba que le hablara así-

 

No lo hice porque no quiero molestarte, amo. Me lo contarás cuando mejor te parezca, no tengo derecho de estarte atosigando con preguntas que pudieran molestarte- Le respondió con parsimonia y con tono bajo, su rostro no se levantó hasta que estuvo sentado detrás de él con la intención de desnudarlo como hacía cada vez, a su amo le gustaba estar desnudo todo el tiempo que estaba en su privacidad y así mismo le gustaba que estuviera en toda su gloria- Pero disculpame si tu intención era que te preguntara y no lo hice- Terminó de decir mientras se ocupaba de quitarle la camisa, no lo hacía con prisa porque disfrutaba de la vista y del tacto del cuerpo musculado de su superior, se tomaba su tiempo cada vez y él se lo permitía, le dejaba ese gusto-

 

Quería contártelo, por eso he venido a verte directamente, en vez de ir a reportarme- Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, colocándola sobre uno de sus hombros, un gesto cariñoso de los pocos que tenían- Aunque no lo creas, te he tomado cariño en este tiempo que has estado conmigo, eres el primero que no me ha traicionado Neville, aunque me he ganado tu afecto con trucos- Le susurró antes de besarle ligeramente los labios. Theodore se sentía drenado, no por el duelo que había tenido con Bill Weasley y su mujer, era por la falta de objetivo, detestaba al mayor de los niños Weasley porque había sido el culpable de su estancia en Azkaban, el tiempo que había estado rodeado de los dementores, sufriendo con recuerdos de su maldita infancia y adolescencia bajo los cuidados de sus ‘adorados padres’, no había enloquecido porque tenía la motivación de salir de ahí y acabar con la existencia del maldito pobretón miserable que lo había condenado a pudrirse toda la vida en ese infierno-

 

No digas eso, te ganaste mi amor porque me diste algo que siempre he querido y nunca he podido decir por miedo a las críticas- Rodeó su torso con sus brazos y buscó nuevamente sus labios, dejó de pensar momentáneamente mientras disfrutaba del tacto de sus labios- Te amo, te deseo, eres todo lo que necesito y acabaría con cualquiera que intentara hacerte algo, te protegeré siempre y estaré aquí para tí cuando me necesites. Ahora cuéntame, ¿Cómo fue tu dia?- Theo le miró un poco sorprendido, parecía que se había quedado sin palabras y así era; era la primera vez que alguien le había dicho que ke qyeura, que lo amaba, y ese gesto le gustó, se percató que él también deseaba que Neville lo amara-

 

Te lo contaré con calma, porque intenté que fuera lo más rápido posible, pero al parecer se me había olvidado por unos momentos lo vengativo y rencoroso que puedo llegar a ser…- Suspiró dramáticamente, sacando una pequeña risa a Neville. Empezó a contarle los pormenores que había hecho esa madrugada antes de salir de la mansión, intentó resumir lo más que pudiera porque tenía que dormir un poco, se había levantado demasiado temprano y apenas había descansado-

  
  


***Aunque sea muy tarde se debe esperar a las visitas despierto-  Escuchó una voz al otro lado de la habitación, abrió los ojos con rapidez, encontrándose con un intruso que conocía bastante bien, el muchacho al que había atrapado después de la batalla de Hogwarts, se acordaba de él porque cuando fue sentenciado a Azkaban le gritó que lo mataria, lo prometió y pareció tan decidido que su propia madre se había estremecido al mirarlo a los ojos-**

 

**¡Nott!- Bill se levantó de un salto de la cama, miró el espacio donde debería estar su esposa y lo encontró vacío, frío, ni rastro de ella en la habitación, tampoco parecía que la había arrastrado fuera del cuarto, seguro estaba fuera con su hija- ¿Qué le hiciste a mi esposa?- Le preguntó con cautela, estaba desarmado y podía ver que sostenía su varita en una mano y la que parecía ser la suya en la otra. No parecía el mismo muchacho delgado y enloquecido que había sido en su juicio, estaba tranquilo, aunque por encima se le notaba la rabia que intentaba contener-**

 

**Lo mismo que te haré a ti, coge la varita y prepárate, lucharemos y esta vez seremos uno contra uno, no cinco aurores contra un adolescente- Se espantó al escucharle decir eso, pues significaba que Fleur podía estar en cualquier parte de la casa herida o… Algo peor a lo que se negaba a imaginar**

 

**¡Dónde está mi esposa!- Se desesperó al no recibir la respuesta que esperaba, si su esposa estaba malherida quería ir a ayudarla. No quería ni imaginarse lo que ese maldito le había hecho a  su esposa o a su hija. Nott se tomó su tiempo para responderle, lo vio disfrutar de su angustia por unos segundos antes de dignarse a responderle-**

 

**Oh, ¿Tú esposa? Tuvimos una pequeña discusión y tuve que calmarla, está en una habitación al final del pasillo junto a una niña, aunque si quieres ir a verlas deberás esperar a que la habitación deje de quemarse- Se le paró la respiración por unos segundo. Esperaba que dijera algo, cualquier cosa, que se burlara por pensar que estaba hablando en serio, pero lo único que recibió fue un comentario irónico de su parte- Disculpa, no te habia dicho eso pequeño detalle, tu familia se está quemando viva ahora mismo- Le escuchó reír un poco al verle tan exaltado, el maldito estaba disfrutando de su miseria, aunque no podía esperar menos de un mortifago-**

 

**¡Fleur! ¡Victorie!- Gritó sin recibir respuesta. Escuchó la risa irónica retumbar en las paredes de la habitación, que estaba sumida en un silencio ensordecedor- ¡Déjame salir!- Le exigió a gritos, el otro ni se movió, ni se inmutó por su arranque y lo miró con aburrimiento, como si lo que estuviera sintiendo en esos momentos fuer a tan inútil, tan poco importante, tan innecesario-**

 

**¿Y dónde está la diversión en eso? Si quieres intentar salvar a tu querida familia tendrás que hacer lo que debiste hace dos años- Le lanzó su varita a los pies y se apresuró a cogerla. Al parecer hablaba enserio, parecia querer tener la satisfacción de haberle matado con todo y varita en mano, no solo asesinarlo dormido y rápido como haría cualquier otro, él quería que supiera que había sido acción suya su muerte, quería que supiera que theodore nott lo había matado, que había cumplido con su promesa-**

 

**Si lo que quieres es que te mate, eso haré- Le dijo ya harto de los comentarios burlones. Levantó la varita en dirección al otro y se puso en posición, quiera empezar con eso lo antes posible para poder ir a buscar a su familia. Ambos se miraron, mostrando el uno al otro el odio que se tenían-**

 

**Lo que quiero es verte intentarlo, esta vez estamos en las mismas condiciones, así que empecemos, ninguno de nosotros tenemos toda la noche- Lanzó el primer maleficio que evadió con facilidad, aunque el otro usaba magia oscura estaba haciendo un trabajo magistral, era mayor, tenía más entrenamiento y experiencia que un chiquillo que había estado recluido en Azkaban cuando apenas tenía 17, estaba confiado de que acabaría con eso pronto-**

 

**[Nott empezaba a aburrirse, podía verlo. su oponente solo quería salir por la puerta, pero no le daba la oportunidad de siquiera mover la muñeca en dirección a la puerta para poder abrirla e ir en rescate de su familia. La puerta parecía un castigo, como si el universo y el tiempo se burlaran de él, no podía escapar, no podía hacer nada para salvar a su familia. Se lanzó al suelo cuando la cama explotó en mil pedazos, el ruido le desconcertó por unos segundos, pero antes de que pudiera defenderse escuchó la voz de su esposa rogando por ayuda, gritando su nombre con desesperación, esperando que en cualquier segundo las sacara de ese humeante infierno]**

 

**¡No debes distraerte en un duelo!- Escuchó el grito molesto de su oponente, intentó usar ese pequeño momento para intentar desaparecer la puerta, pero no alcanzó a decir nada porque el otro fue más veloz que él, recitando un maleficio que nunc ahabia escuchado- ¡SECTUMSEMPRA!- La maldición le alcanzó directa al cuello, cortándole de lado a lado la garganta, lo suficiente como para cortarle la yugular, cayó al suelo después de chocar contra la pared, el maleficio había sido lanzado con tanta rabia que había tenido la suficiente fuerza para levantarlo del suelo-**

 

**Fl..- Intentó hablar mientras su cuerpo se retorcía de dolor. No podía hablar por la sangre en su garganta, se estaba desangrando y ahogando al mismo tiempo, la sangre salía rápidamente del corte que estaba en su cuello, pero la poca que no se estaba saliendo estaba yendo a sus pulmones. Empezó a toser y a forcejear, se sentia débil, no podía respirar, miró con sus ojos vidriosos a Nott, quien le miraba sin un poco de compasión. Sentía la vida alejarse, lo último que vio fueron los ojos llenos de odio de Theodore nott y lo último que escuchó fueron los gritos de dolor de su esposa-***

  
  
  


***************

 

Los tiempos cambian constantemente, a veces se gana, otras se pierde, esperemos que en esta ocasión les toque ganar porque van dos a cero- El silencio se esparció rápidamente, los mayores miraban al jovencito que había sido su cabecilla desde el principio de una nueva guerra que, si perdían, les costaría la vida, esta vez no habría forma de salir vivos de eso- No me miren como si hubiera enloquecido, hablo así la mayor parte del tiempo. Lo que quería decir es que el que se despierta primero es quien tiene mayor ventaja, en este caso seremos el gallo... Está despierto antes del alba...- Trató de explicarse mejor, pero ni siquiera él mismo entendió del todo lo que dijo, se rió un poco y levantó los ojos al techo, estaba un tanto emocionado por la batalla-

 

¿De qué demonios estás hablando? Te juro que no entendimos absolutamente nada- Le dijo Blaise a su lado, bajó la vista y vio un mar de oculta confusión en los ojos de los presentes, se rió un poco más intentando no parecer tan contento por la próxima guerra. Aunque no lo admitieran, muchos de los presentes estaban aterrados de perder, de volver a Azkaban o de terminar muertos, intentaba no pensar en la desconfianza que muchos de ellos tenían respecto a sus planes -

 

Cierto, a veces se me olvida que no han tenido contacto ninguno con los muggles, que triste- Dijo más para sí mismo que para sus seguidores, la verdad no entendía qué demonios decir para que entendieran y terminan de confiar en las decisiones que tomaba, aunque si no lo hacían antes de que empezaran el duelo estaban muertos, así que esperaba que recapacitaran los que aún tenían pequeñas dudas- A lo que me refería es que seremos los primeros en atacar, pero esta vez sí saldrá la jugada, aún tengo algunas tácticas debajo de la manga que planeo usar cuando el momento así lo requiera, no duden de mis acciones, todas tendrán su razón-

 

¿Empezará la guerra?- Preguntó una bella mujer sentada a una prudente distancia de él, la madre de Blaise si no mal recordaba, la mujer lo miraba con ojos impenetrables, realmente hermosos y verdes, pero tan fríos como toda ella, si hubiera estado en otra situación fácilmente se habría dejado engatusar por los encantos de una mujer como ella, pero no era el momento, posiblemente en otra vida en la que no estuviera tan dañado por dentro-

 

Exactamente. Hoy mismo iré a avisarles a nuestros oponentes para que se preparen- Le respondió con calma, esperando la queja que se iba a hacer notar por obligación. Miró como algunos parecían indignados por lo que dijo y él sólo les mostró su más brillante sonrisa, intentando calmar los ánimos-

 

¿Y entonces para qué nos esforzamos tanto en ocultar todo lo que hacíamos si al final les terminaremos dando tiempo a que se preparen?- Preguntó indignado un hombre mayor, a quien realmente no encontraba fascinante, pero aún así volteó en su dirección, en parte le ofendería que nadie cuestionara porque tampoco quería bestias ciegas que lo siguieran como borregos-

 

Sí.... Creo que mis metáforas a veces están confusas , pero no mi mente, no se preocupen tanto. Necesitamos esto, créanme- Les aseguró. Se levantó y sonrió nuevamente y antes de salir de la estancia se dio la vuelta y los miró con un sentimiento que no pudieron comprender- Traigan a todos los demás, mañana será el día, la completa paz se acerca- Y con esas palabras se fue, dejando a los presentes confundidos acerca de lo que dijo-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer ♥


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me tardé lo mío, este capitulo se me bloqueó y eso que ando un poco inspirada, pero este me secó el cerebro.   
> Espero les guste, 4 capítulos para el final.
> 
> Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenece.

**Capítulo 16**

 

Estoy casi segura que algo muy raro ha pasado con Harry- Hermione estaba dispuesta a descubrir lo que estaba ocurriendo. No confiaba en nadie de su trabajo, parecía que todos la estaban vigilando todo el tiempo, quería creer que solo eran imaginaciones suyas, pero con las extrañas desapariciones y los inexplicables asesinatos ocurriendo a diestra y siniestra no podía confiarse-

 

Sé a lo que te refieres. Me lo encontré en Diagon Alley hace unos días, iba con Teddy y lo llamaba por otro nombre. El niño ya ni se parece a Teddy, cuando lo vi creí que era otro bebé, parece hasta hijo de Draco Malfoy- Dijo George con tono afligido. Cuando había hablado con Harry no se había sentido correcto, como si estuviera hablando con otra persona. El muchacho que conoció no era ese hombre altivo con el que había hablado, de eso estaba seguro-

 

Digan lo que quieran, pero ese niño está secuestrado, estoy casi segura que Harry está en esa mansión en contra de su voluntad… Además, algo me dice que ese asesino de Theodore Nott está en Malfoy Manor- Nadie dijo nada en contra de eso porque estaban de acuerdo con lo que decía Molly. ¿En qué otro lugar podía estar escondido? Todos sabían que ese muchacho era íntimo amigo de Draco Malfoy y si se escapó de Azkaban tuvo que ser con ayuda de él-

 

Y que Cygnus Black está detrás de todo esto- Afirmó Charlie. Las presentes le miraron como si hubiera dicho una de las más grandes tonterías del mundo, pero él estaba seguro que ese muchacho no era tan bueno como aparentaba, demasiada amabilidad y tranquilidad en una misma persona no era normal- Vamos, todo empezó a torcerse desde que apareció. Asesinan a Ginny, Harry desaparece y después reaparece como si no le importara nada y enamorado misteriosamente de Draco Malfoy, la fuga de Azkaban, Ron y Neville desaparecen, incontables aurores activos y retirados se han puesto muy extraños y ahora Bill y Fleur...- Aunque habían pasado algunas semanas desde el incidente en casa del hijo mayor de la familia ninguno se atrevía a decir con palabras claras y concisas que estaban muertos, no tenían la fuerza para decirlo-

 

Hay que admitirlo, es algo sospechoso que todo empezara con él. Además es hijo de Snape, cualquier cosa podría tener en la cabeza si es hijo de ese hombre- Aseguró Arthur. Percy le dio la razón a su padre aún en silencio, pero Molly no parecía muy convencida con eso, sí sospechaba que Cygnus tenía algo que ver en todo eso, pero si ese muchacho tenía algún problema no era por culpa de Snape-

 

Y de Sirius Black. Digan lo que quieran, pero ese hombre tampoco era un santo, por más que lo aprecien. No podemos decir que es malo solo por tener la sangre de Snape, si algo está mal en ese muchacho es por los genes de los Black, esa familia la mitad eran desequilibrados mentales y no eran malos, solo estaban locos y nadie supo notar la diferencia- Hermione desvió los ojos hacía una esquina para evitar chocar miradas con Molly. Todos sabían que a ella nunca le había agradado Sirius Black, no le gustaba la gente que creaba situaciones incómodas con la gente para después hacerse el inocente y bueno. Además, era un hombre hipócrita y egoísta, nunca le agradó e intentó disimular lo mejor que pudo frente a los demás aunque ya sabían lo que pasaba-

 

En eso tienes razón, pero debes admitir que lo que dicen George y Charlie tiene sentido, todo se empezó a tornar extraño desde que puso los pies en el ministerio- Dijo Percy, por fin decidiendose a participar en la conversación. Hermione agradeció en silencio por su intervención, no creía poder defender a Sirius porque en cierta forma estaba de acuerdo con su suegra, sabía muy bien que aunque Snape haya sido un hombre severo y déspota no era un malvado desalmado, sin embargo tenía que aceptar que los Black si parecían estar malditos por la locura- Y estoy casi seguro que tiene toda la culpa de la muerte de Ginny- Terminó con eso, porque sabía que todo estaba relacionado a ese momento, todo había empezado ahí y no podían dejarlo por fuera. Ginny había muerto y un par de días después ya tenían al heredero de los Black en toda la cara, nadie podría convencerlo de que sólo había sido coincidencia-

 

Tienes razón, ese muchacho parece ser un ave de mal agüero o es quien está controlando todo esto- Lo apoyó Arthur. La familia estaba decidida a descubrir los planes que tenían los Malfoy y Cygnus Black, aunque tuvieran que pasar algunos límites que podrían traerles más problemas que soluciones-

 

Si es así tenemos que sacar a Harry y a Teddy de ese infierno y prepararnos para lo peor, no podemos dejar que otra guerra nos caiga encima sin estar preparados- Propuso Molly. George y Charlie asintieron ya convencidos y pensando por su propia cuenta en rescatar a Harry de esos mortifagos, Hermione sin embargo no estaba tan convencida en que sería una buena idea empezar a sacar conclusiones sin pruebas y así se los hizo saber-

 

No exageremos, tampoco tenemos pruebas de nada. Investiguemos un poco y tratemos de alejar a Harry de Malfoy Manor, así sabremos qué demonios está pasando y dónde están Ron y Neville- Todos concordaron en eso. Ya verían como harían para convencer a Harry de venir con ellos y si no lo encontraban lo sacarían de ahí aunque fuera en contra de su voluntad. Sabían que Harry no estaría con ellos por su propia cuenta, algo debieron hacerle para quedarse o por lo menos era lo que esperaban-

 

**************

 

Hola- Las miradas de los transeúntes se posaron en dirección a la voz que había resonado por todo el Callejón Diagon. Justo encima de una de las tiendas estaban varias personas de pie, en medio de ellas estaba un hombre joven, el único que se podía distinguir quien era. La sonrisa que tenía en su rostro era perturbador, muchos se pusieron en alerta rápidamente, la atmósfera que se sentía no les daba confianza, mucho menos la mirada maligna en los ojos del individuo-

 

‘’En estos momentos me gustaría invitarlos a pasar un momento extraordinario con mis amigos, a divertirse, a pasarla bien… Enterense hipócritas, falsos, cobardes, que otra guerra se levanta a sus pies y ustedes sin conocimiento, no se esfuerzan en investigar, ¿Creían que Voldemort estaba muerto y ya? ¿Qué ya no tendrían que preocuparse de nada? El mundo no es blanco y negro, y se descuidaron, bajaron la guardia y dejaron que el enemigo descansara y volviera a las andadas, pero en esta ocasión van a pagar un precio más caro.

 

Quizás mi padre pagó por sus pecados y por los de muchos de ustedes. Personas que les ayudaron hasta el punto de dar su vida murieron y ustedes les escupieron en la cara después de muertos porque no tenían la valentía para hacerlo mientras estaban de su lado; mientras estaban vivos para defenderse, pero después de que fallecieron encontraron la fuerza para despreciar sus esfuerzos y su ayuda.

 

Los odio, que lo sepan. Los aborrezco como no he odiado a nada ni a nadie en toda mi existencia, porque me arrebataron lo único que permitía que mi mente no se dispersara. Mi padre era todo para mí, mi sangre, mi aire, mi vida y ya no lo tengo, por ustedes murió y solo han despreciado y desprestigiado cada cosa que hizo aunque fue para ayudarlos, pero no se preocupen, cobraré su pérdida aunque sea con lentitud, porque cuando termine con ustedes no les quedará nada, ni siquiera la vida.

 

Jugaremos toda la vida, porque la de muchos de ustedes llegará a su fin una vez haya completado lo que me propongo, aún si pierdo la mía no me importa. Mi único placer es verles sufrir, llorar, agonizar de dolor como yo lo he hecho desde que perdí a mi padre, porque cobraré la muerte de Severus Snape a quienes mejor me parezca, porque para mí todos son culpables, no me importa la sangre de quien se derrame, solo quiero que sea suficiente para llenar el vacío que me dejó su muerte y creanme, no serán unas cuantas gotas…

 

Prepárense, porque cualquiera es un enemigo, no confien en nadie, no crean en nadie porque hasta su propia sombra los puede traicionar, su propia sangre podrá derramar la que corre por sus venas, cuidense; cuidense mucho porque pocos sobrevivirán y los que lo hagan desearan no haberlo hecho’’

 

Soy Cygnus Black y les aseguro que temerán más al escuchar ese nombre que el de Voldemort- Terminó su discurso sin siquiera dudar. El silencio se esparció por todo el lugar mientras él y sus acompañantes seguían parados en el techo de la tienda, sus rostros estaban cubiertos, pero no el suyo, quería que supieran quien los estaba amenazando, quería que recordaran su cara y su nombre para que pudieran ponerle forma a quien protagonizaría sus pesadillas-El pánico empezó cuando una de las tiendas explotó, los que estaban más alejados de la explosión no dudaron en correr en dirección contraria. Rápidamente se esparció el caos, los demás se empezaron a incendiar el resto de los comercios, solo se podían escuchar los gritos de los que intentaban huir por el humo, sin importarle lo que le pasara a los que se quedaran atrás-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer :D


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento haber tardado con la continuación, tengo un pequeño bloqueo que no me deja avanzar, pero ya intentaré sobrepasar este pequeño bache.
> 
> Harry Potter no me pertenece.

**Capítulo 17**

 

Me conoces, así me gustan las cosas, el caos tranquiliza mis sentidos por momentos- Se dijo Cygnus a sí mismo, el techo de la habitación le parecía espléndido, los pequeños detalles artesanales en cada recoveco de la mansión le sacaban suspiros, aunque no le interesara realmente el trabajo arquitectónico del lugar podía admitir que los Malfoy habían puesto empeño en su mansión familiar- Me gustaría saber si pronto encontraré paz y plenitud en este mundo de odio, papá. Debiste enseñarme a aceptar las pérdidas porque no puedo superarte- Esa última parte había sido susurrada con desdén, hacía los demás y hacia sí mismo. El tiempo pasaba y él seguía atrapado en la misma espiral de miseria en la que había estado tiempo atrás cuando su padre había muerto, siendo sincero hasta él empezaba a cansarse de su malvivir autoimpuesto-

 

*

 

‘If I could save time in a bottle, the first thing that I’d like to do is to save everyday till eternity passes away just to spend it with you’- Hermione se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la voz de Cygnus en el pasillo, su voz fría y triste le estremeció la piel de forma inquietante, no sabía dónde estaba porque la voz venía de todas direcciones, se apresuró con los demás pues no sabía si habían caído en una trampa del hijo de Sirius. No sabía si era tan retorcido para ponerlos a jugar y escapar de su voz o si simplemente no tenía la menor idea de que estaban ahí y solo estaba cantando-

 

‘If I could make days last forever, if words could make wishes come true… I’d save everyday like a treasure and then, again, I’d spend it with you’- Subieron las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y se sintieron perdidos. La mansión tenía varios pasillos que se conectaban con otros pasillos, perderse no sería tarea difícil. Decidieron esperar unos segundos hasta que George apareciera, pues habían decidido separarse para no llamar demasiado la atención, al ser un grupo tan grande sería más difícil evadir a los elfos-

 

‘But there never seems to be enough time to do the things you wanna do once you find them, I've looked around enough to know that you're the one I want to go through time with’- George y Arthur aparecieron por uno de los pasillos más alejados y les hicieron una señal para que los siguieran, al parecer ya habían encontrado el camino adecuado a las habitaciones de Harry y Draco, y por supuesto en ellas debería estar el niño-

 

Éste lugar es completamente tenebroso y mucho más con ese maniático cantando- Dijo Charlie una vez estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados de las escaleras, quería encontrar al niño lo antes posible para salir de ahí, pues estaba casi seguro que algo raro estaba pasando, algunos cuadros estaban vacíos, libres de los pomposos y difuntos Malfoy, y a él le parecía extraño que no estuvieran en sus marcos luciendo tan altivos como se los imaginaba-

 

Cállate, cómo se llegue a dar cuenta que nos encontramos aquí estamos jodidos… Vamos por aquí, creemos que esta tiene que ser la dirección- Se adentraron en lo que aprecia ser una de las alas de la mansión, por lo que tenían entendido los Malfoy no vivían todos juntos en una parte de la mansión sino que cada uno tenía un ala de la misma, y esperaban que estuvieran en la correcta y no se chocaran con Lucius Malfoy o su esposa, porque eso sería un gran problema para el que no tenían solución en esos momentos-

 

Hermione, me está enloqueciendo, por más que caminamos parece que la voz se acerca más y más, ¿No habremos caído en una trampa?- Se quejó Charlie nuevamente. Aún escuchaban a Cygnus Black cantar con tranquilidad y frialdad desde algún lugar y empezaba a enloquecerlo. Hermione le mandó una mirada un tanto fastidiada, aunque le daba la razón, todos estaban nerviosos con la dichosa música que no paraba y se repetía constantemente-

No lo creo, ya lo habríamos notado. Creo que hechizó su voz para que se escuche en toda la mansión- Dijo Hermione con la voz cansada, los pasillos parecían alargarse más de lo necesario y ella se ponía más nerviosa a cada paso, estaba casi segura de que habían caído en una trampa y no encontrarían la habitación por más que caminaran. Estaba a punto de decirle a los demás cuando Arthur dio con una puerta que parecía ser la que estaba buscando-

 

Chicos, aquí está la habitación de Teddy- Y con esas palabras los demás pudieron soltar un suspiro de alegría. La puerta tenía un diseño que la hacía ver bastante antigua con unos dibujos que parecían hechos por el propio Harry, el nombre ‘Lucien’ relucía en plateado sobre los demás dibujos- Lucien… ¿Así es como Harry lo llama ahora no?- Dijo Arthur mientras abría la puerta. Pudieron ver la cuna en la que Teddy estaba sentado mirando directamente a la puerta, sus ojos de un verde intenso idénticos a los de Harry y su cabello platinado relucía en su cabeza, la expresión en sus ojos era de desconcierto, como si no supiera a quienes estaba mirando-

 

Sí… Está despierto- Habló George esta vez. Se acercó lentamente a la cuna y cogió al bebé en sus brazos, quien se le quedó mirando directamente con una expresión un tanto asustada, no sabía a quién estaba mirando y parecía que no le agradaba, pues sus ojitos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas y su labio inferior empezó a temblar con el llanto que estaba a punto de empezar- Hola Teddy- Hermione tuvo que acercarse y poner al bebé a dormir, porque si empezaba a llorar sería muy malo para ellos. Ya le parecía que habían tenido demasiada suerte al no chocarse con ninguno de los múltiples elfos domésticos que habían en la mansión-

 

Parece que no nos reconoce y no ha pasado tanto tiempo para que nos olvide, ¿Qué demonios le habrán hecho a los dos?- Preguntó Arthur mirando al bebé de Remus Lupin, el niño que cambiaba su cabello y ojos cada vez que alguien pasaba a su lado o lo miraba, pero cuando los vio no hizo cambio ninguno, ya ni siquiera parecía tener esa pequeña habilidad que le hacía tan especial y recordaba a su madre-

 

Creo que debemos irnos, Harry no parece estar aquí y no podemos quedarnos a esperar- Aunque no todos parecían estar de acuerdo con la idea de dejar a Harry atrás, tenían que admitir que si se quedaban a esperar lo más probable es que se encontraran con alguno de los malfoy o con el propio Cygnus Black, que en ese momento era el peor enemigo al que parecían haberse encontrado-

 

Tienes razón, ya veremos cómo logramos dar con él- Salieron de la habitación con el niño sobre el hombro de George, aún podían escuchar la voz de Cygnus desde algún lado de la mansión, cantando sin percatarse de lo que pasaba en la mansión o al menos eso creían-

  


*********

 

¿Y cómo diablos pasó? ¡Me encantaría que alguien me explicara cómo se lograron colar aquí!- Harry se apresuró al salón cuando escuchó a Draco gritar con la voz cargada de fastidio e indignación. No sabía porqué estaba así y le preocupaba, desde que se había mudado a la mansión Draco no se comportaba así, parecía más relajado por tenerlo a su lado-

 

Draco, ¿Por qué estás tan enojado?- Le preguntó con la voz encogida. Los pobres elfos estaban aterrados mirando en todas direcciones, ninguno se atrevía a levantar los ojos del piso y mucho menos a mirarle, entonces la situación le empezó a sentar mal. Nunca había tratado a los elfos con mano dura para que le tuvieran miedo-

 

Tus amiguitos se metieron aquí sin autorización y secuestraron a Lucien, por eso estoy furioso, se llevaron a nuestro hijo- Las palabras de Draco apenas las escuchó, no podía creer que estuviera hablando en serio, no quería creerlo. Su bebé estaba durmiendo en su habitación, seguro en su casa… Donde nada malo le podía pasar mientras estuviera con sus padres y abuelos-

 

¿Qué? Estás bromeando- Le dijo queriendo aparentar seguridad, pero al ver como Draco negaba lentamente le hizo entender que no estaba jugando con él. Su hijo no estaba… Se lo había llevado. Su respiración se hizo más agitada, podía sentir cómo todo su cuerpo temblaba por el miedo que estaba sintiendo. Su pequeño Lucien seguro estaba sintiendo mucho miedo al estar lejos de ellos y él le había permitido a esos malditos llevarse a su bebé al no estar ahí para protegerlo- ¡Por Merlín dime que estás bromeando!- Estaba vez le exigió a Draco. Miró a Cygnus buscando que le dijera que ambos sólo le estaban jugando una broma y que Lucien estaba con Narcissa en alguna parte de la mansión, pero no encontró nada, Cygnus ni siquiera lo miraba a los ojos, evitaba su mirada-

 

No lo estoy, ¿Cómo crees que me voy a poner a jugar con algo así?- Draco parecía tan sincero cuando dijo eso que ya no pudo negarse más, su hijo no estaba. Había sido secuestrado y él seguía ahí sin salir a buscarlo. Sintió como sus ojos escocían y como se le cerraba la garganta por las lágrimas que se estaban formando a causa del llanto que no podía evitar dejar salir. Se refugió en los brazos de su esposo buscando consuelo, uno que sabía que no tendría hasta que tuviera a su bebé en sus brazos al lado de su padre-

 

¿Por qué harían algo parecido? No creí que pudieran llegar tan lejos sólo porque están enojados conmigo- Draco apenas pudo entender lo que Harry dijo porque sus palabras se confundían entre el llanto y porque tenía su rostro enterrado en su hombro. Envolvió a Harry entre sus brazos para intentar calmarlo, pues temblaba a causa de su llanto inconsolable-

 

Lo hicieron porque me odian y no están contentos porque nos casamos y tuvimos a Lucien- Le respondió aunque sabía que la pregunta había sido completamente retórica. Levantó el rostro de Harry por el mentón y le hizo mirarle a los ojos, los verdes irises frente a él estaban rojos e hinchados, era más que obvia la razón- Pero me van a escuchar, ahora mismo voy a ir por él y te aseguro que van a pagar muy caro lo que han hecho- Le aseguró mientras lo alejaba sutilmente de su cuerpo. Caminó unos pasos hacía la salida, no había logrado moverse mucho cuando Harry lo sujetó por el brazo, se giró en su dirección y lo que vio le maravilló, en esos ojos verdes que segundos atrás estaban llenos de tristeza ahora solo se podía apreciar la había, justo lo que estaba buscando-

 

¡NO!- Prácticamente le gritó. Su enojo claro en cada pequeño poro de su cuerpo. Fingió su mejor expresión confundida y se quedó quieto esperando a que Harry le dijera lo que estaba esperando escuchar- Lo han hecho para castigarme y soy yo quien va a dar la cara por nosotros. Nuestro hijo estará mañana mismo en esta casa, haré lo que sea necesario para proteger a nuestra familia, te lo juro- Y sin más que decir salió por la puerta sin mirar atrás, dispuesto a cumplir su palabra ante su esposo y traer de vuelta a su bebé, costara lo que costara-

 

Cada dia me sorprendes más, no pensé que tendrías esos alcances, Draco- Dijo Cygnus una vez estuvo seguro de que Harry estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no escucharle. Draco le miró a los ojos con su mejor expresión hipócrita y sin miramientos le sonrió con la misma hipocresía con la que le había estado hablando a Harry momentos atrás-

 

No sé de qué me hablas, yo solo desactivé algunas alarmas porque me estaban fastidiando, no lo hice para dejarles entrar con total tranquilidad a esta casa- Casi le pareció gracioso la forma desinteresada en la que dijo esas palabras. Draco era más cabrón de lo que pensaba, apreciaba esa ambición que tenía, aunque parecía que también estaba perdiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos-

 

Sí claro y yo me chupo el dedo- Le dijo con tono burlón. Draco parecía contento, más que contento, parecía que había logrado lo que se proponía y nada le iba a quitar la felicidad que tenía en ese momento, iba a hacer algo que tenían que haber echo muchísimo tiempo atrás, acabar con los Weasley, por fin iba a poder hacer algo que sus antepasados siempre habían querido, deshacerse de la plaga pelirroja-

 

La sangre sucia había estado aquí antes y conocía ciertos pasadizos para entrar a la mansión que fueron reforzados después de la guerra, solo le quité los hechizos para que pudiera entrar y llevar su plan a término- Se encogió de hombros, como si lo que acababa de decir no fuera realmente importante en todo ese plan que se había formado, hasta le parecía magnífico como era capaz de hacer lo que necesitaba para debilitar al otro lado ahora que sabían que debían protegerse más que nunca, pero dudaba que de Harry desconfiaran, si llegaba a sus cuarteles le iban a dejar entrar con total libertad sin creer que le estaban abriendo la puerta al enemigo-

 

Me imagino de qué mente retorcida salió toda esa idea- Cygnus le miró fijamente, pensado que Draco no necesitaba de él para fraguar sus planes y que mejor debía enfocarse en los que no hacían nada sin que él les ordenara primero, no tenían vocación-

 

Ahora solo debemos esperar y ver cómo se desarrolla todo, casi me gustaría ver como mi lindo Harry resuelve todo esto- Fue lo último que dijo mientras se acercaba a uno de los cajones de la estantería, Cygnus se sentó cómodamente esperando a que pasara lo inevitable, ambos sabían que en su desesperación Harry sería capaz de lo que sea por vengarse-

 

Pronto lo sabremos- Draco se sentó en uno de los sillones con un cigarro en mano. Realmente pagaría por ver lo que Harry haría para recuperar lo que creía que le había sido robado, que tanto haría para complacerlo. Que tanto daría para rescatar al hijo que les pertenecía-


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola :D  
> Lamento la tardanza nuevamente.  
>  Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 18**

 

¿Por que no deja de llorar? Ha estado así desde que lo trajimos- Dijo George cubriéndose las orejas. Teddy aún lloraba con toda la fuerza que poseían sus pulmones. El llanto desconsolado del pequeño bebé empezaba a enloquecerlos, pues desde que había despertado no había querido parar y más que molestarles, les daba pena escucharlo-

 

No lo sé. Lo he intentado todo y sólo empeora- Respondió Molly con el rostro afligido y un tono lastimero. El pequeño hasta la había arañado cuando lo había intentado coger, le había dejado en claro que no quería verla cuando sus pequeñas uñas se habían enterrado en la piel de sus brazos-

 

Debemos encontrar a Harry, posiblemente llore porque no lo ve aquí. Parece no reconocer a nadie- Dijo esta vez Hermione, después de que Teddy le hiciera lo mismo que a Molly. Sabía que al igual que Harry, él niño había creado unos lazos emocionales con Draco Malfoy y por más que hicieran no podrían revertirlo hasta que supieran que les habían dado-

 

Ya sé y si sigue llorando así se quedará sin voz y lo último que quiero es que se enferme- La voz de Molly sonaba consternada. Le daba una sensación poco agradable escuchar a un bebé en ese estado y no poder hacer nada para calmarlo-

 

¿No tenemos un poco de poción para dormir? Molly, por favor dale una cucharada- La mujer asintió y se encaminó escaleras arriba. Hermione suspiró cansada, todo se estaba saliendo de control y nadie sabía que podían hacer, Cygnus Black los tenía bien cogidos y lo peor es que no podían agruparse como era debido porque nadie sabía quien era aliado o enemigo y la mayoría estaban paranoicos-

 

¿Qué haremos ahora? Cygnus Black está haciendo más de lo que esperamos, ahora mismo ni siquiera nuestras propias sombras son aliadas- Con las pequeñas ayudas que aún eran seguras no podían contar, nadie quería juntarse por desconfianza, ya había pasado antes con un grupo de aurores y de ellos no había quedado ni el polvo, por eso ya nadie salía ni intentaba encontrar una solución y con eso solo le estaban dando al otro bando lo que querían, pequeños grupos por separado no iban a lograr nada-

 

Tienes razón. El ministerio tampoco es una opción viable, ahí solo hay enemigos. Aún no comprendo cómo demonios hizo tanto sin que nos diéramos cuenta- Dijo Arthur con una expresión triste, pues aunque habían pasado unos cuantos meses desde que Theodore Nott asesinó a su hijo y sus nietas aún no habían superado la situación, pero siendo sincero no creía que lo haría nunca, como todavía no superaba la de Ginny, mucho menos la de Fred. Sabía que no era el momento para pensar en cosas tristes, así que regresó su atención al tema en cuestión-

 

Nos confiamos demasiado. Voldemort estaba muerto y creímos que ya podíamos bajar la guardia- Respondió Molly sacando a su esposo de su estupor. Todos suspiraron con tranquilidad al no escuchar más llanto, George pareció agradecerle a todos los santos de los que ni siquiera tendría idea por el silencio y los demás parecían estar sintiendo lo mismo-

 

Ahora estamos aún peor que antes, tienen a Harry y a demasiados de nuestro lado bajo sus comandos y todavía no tenemos la menor idea de como lo han hecho- Intervino Charlie por primera vez en toda la mañana, se había mantenido en silencio pues tenía demasiado en la cabeza. Intentaba buscar por todos los medios una forma de entrar a Grimmauld Place, estaba seguro que dentro de esa casa estaba Theodore Nott y necesitaba tenerlo de frente-

 

Teníamos que haber secuestrado a Malfoy, ese desgraciado tiene todas las respuestas a nuestras preguntas. Puedo jurar que ese mocoso rubio tiene todos los detalles y hasta ha participado en la planeación- Todos concordaban con George. Aunque sabían que Malfoy no hubiese podido con todos ellos juntos no conocían los alcances del ex mortifago, además Cygnus Black estaba en esa mansión y quien sabe quien más, y si las habilidades de Malfoy eran desconocidas para ellos, las de ese individuo eran un completo misterio y no podían arriesgarse así-

 

Lo sé, pero ya es tarde para arrepentimientos, ahora mismo debemos estar felices de que por lo menos tenemos a Teddy, tarde o temprano lograremos dar con Harry, pero tenemos que ser pacientes- Respondió Arthur. Sabían que no podían hacer nada con eso, pero aún así le estaban dando vueltas a esa idea. Con el poco tiempo que tenían no creía que pudieran volver a meterse a la boca de la serpiente y mucho menos después de hacerlo una vez ya, seguro estarían esperándolos-

 

Chicos, hay otro ataque, tenemos que irnos- Dijo Angelina llegando de repente por la chimenea, todos se pusieron rápidamente de pie y sin dudar empezaron a irse en la dirección que Angelina les había proporcionado y en pocos segundos la única que quedaba era Hermione, quien volteó a ver a la matriarca de la familia Weasley-

 

Molly, no tengo que decirte siquiera que cuides a Teddy, te lo encargo- Fueron las últimas palabras que dijo antes de irse también, Molly miró su salón vacío y suspiró angustiada, esperaba que todo saliera bien, no creía poder soportar perder a otro de sus hijos, ya había perdido demasiados, primero Fred, después Ginny y por último Bill, no contaba a Ron porque en su corazón sabía que su hijo no estaba muerto, aún así no podía quitarme la sensación de que algo horrible le pasaría a alguno de ellos y eso la tenía aterrada-

  
  
  


**************

 

¡Harry, pasa cariño! No esperaba tenerte aquí hoy- Dijo Molly entusiasmada, olvidándose momentáneamente del malestar que le recorría el cuerpo. Harry la miró con sus ojos verdes chispeantes, tal y como los recordaba, pero en esos pozos verdes solo veía algo desconocido, como una pequeña tormenta contenida que estaba enloquecida por salir-

 

Bueno, creo que la visita era necesaria, después de todo tienes algo que me pertenece- Su voz sonaba extrañamente tranquila, demasiado para el gusto de la mujer. La miraba como si esperara algo de ella, como si quisiera que ella hiciese su voluntad sin chistar aunque no la haya expresado con palabras. Era Harry, aunque ese hombre al que veía no lo era-

 

Sí, está dormido en la habitación de Ron-  Le respondió al enfrentarse a ese silencio tan perturbador de parte de Harry. Su rostro serio y distante se molestó, al parecer no contento con la respuesta que le había dado, estaba segura de que no estaba para pequeñas charlas-

 

No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero tienes a mi hijo y me gustaría recuperarlo- Le dijo esta vez más directo. La voz firme y fuerte la estremeció, no esperaba ese trato, de parte del niño al que consideraba familia, del pequeño que iba con su hijo al trabajo, el hombre con el que pensó que su hija se casaría-

 

Harry, cálmate por favor, solo lo hicimos por tu bien y por el de Teddy…- Le suplicó una vez que recuperó la voz, no esperaba ese trato de parte de Harry y se sentía mal y ofendida al ser tratada así, pero no podía hacer nada en ese momento más que intentar que recapacitara, aunque parecía imposible-

 

¡NO SE LLAMA TEDDY!- Le gritó asustando, su voz retumbando en cada recoveco de la casa. Sintió más de un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, se echó hacía atrás cuando Harry la miró nuevamente con los ojos llenos de odio- SU NOMBRE ES LUCIEN, L-U-C-I-E-N, COMPRENDELO- Le gritó a la cara. La sorpresa no fue suficiente para evitar que hablara, pero estaba esperando poder lograr algo o por lo menos tener tiempo para que los otros volvieran-

 

¡Harry, regresa en sí! Ese bebé es Teddy Lupin- Le gritó de regreso, no sabía qué hacer, Harry parecía poseído, casi enloqueciendo. Saltó en su lugar cuando Harry tiró una de las sillas con fuerza al suelo, la pobre sucumbió cuando cayó, rompiéndose sin reparos. Sacó su varita porque se sentía amenazada, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, la varita salió disparada de su mano al otro lado de la habitación perdiéndose de su vista-

 

¡CALLATE, CALLATE! ¿CREES QUE NO SÉ QUIÉN ES MI HIJO? Ustedes se atrevieron a entrar en mi casa y llevarse a mi bebé, pero lo van a pagar caro, se atrevieron a tanto solo para castigarme por lo que pasó con Ginny, pero fueron demasiado lejos- Le susurró la última parte, intentando calmarse un poco para hacer lo que había venido a hacer con más propiedad, les haría pagar por su atrevimiento, por insultarlo a él, a su esposo y a su familia-

 

Harry, por favor…- Le suplicó, aún sabiendo que de nada le serviria, mucho menos después de ver los ojos carentes de compasión que la miraban desde arriba, justo en ese momento supo a qué se debía su malestar, no era por sus hijos ni por su esposo, era por ella, vería su final en su hogar, a manos de uno de sus hijos-

 

[Caminó lentamente mientras se alejaba de la casa, Lucien dormía plácidamente sobre su hombro, ignorante a lo que había pasado y no es como si él quisiera que su tierno bebé supiera lo que había tenido que hacer para recuperarlo, aunque sabía que si se llegaba a enterar algún día le daría la razón, el solo había hecho lo que tenía que hacer para salvarlo de las manos de esas personas a las que alguna vez había llamado familia y amigos, no podía creer que había sido tan ciego, había confiado en malas personas que solo se aprovecharon de él, pero no más, ahora tenía a su familia propia, un hijo y un esposo por los que velar y no dejaría que nadie se interpusiera, aún si tenía que tomar medidas desesperadas]

 

**********

 

Ya volvimos- Fue lo primero que escucharon de parte de Harry, parecía que sólo habían estado dando una vuelta por el tono sereno con el que estaba hablando. Draco se acercó lentamente a los dos y en un corto segundo el bebé ya estaba en sus brazos, recibió un delicado beso en los labios y eso fue suficiente para plantar un sonrisa enorme en los labios del león- Sé que me tardé más de lo esperado, pero tenía que zanjar el tema del todo para que no se vuelva a repetir- Le explicó mientras lo abrazaba, el bebé se sostenía de la túnica de Draco como si fuera su salvavidas y Draco no podía estar más contento, tenía a los dos comiendo de su mano y con los poderes de Harry podría hacer lo que mejor le viniera-

 

No te preocupes amor, lo has hecho perfecto. Sabía que no fallarías en traer a nuestro angelito a casa, así que te preparé una pequeña sorpresa, sigueme- Caminaron hasta el salón y para deleite de Harry ahí estaban Ron y Neville, esperándolo con unas enormes sonrisas en sus rostros. Se acercó un poco apresurado para envolverlos entre sus brazos- Pueden ir al salon del té y charlar más a gusto si así lo prefieres Harry, yo me quedaré con Lucien, lo eché bastante de menos- Vio como los ojos verdes se iluminaron, feliz de escucharle. Besó la frente del bebé, quien rió deleitado por la atención y después besó la mejilla de Draco antes de salir de la habitación seguido de cerca por los otros dos gryffindors-   
  


Enserio tienes un nervio que me parece abrumador a veces, aunque tu bebé es tierno Draquito- Le dijo Blaise con un tono dulzón que fastidiaba a Draco casi todo el tiempo, pero ahora estaba tan feliz que poco o nada le valían las burlas de su amigo. Ocupó el sillón en el que había estado sentado antes de que Harry llegara y puso al bebé sobre sus rodillas, quien contento se mantuvo quieto y recostado de su pecho-

 

Ni siquiera tu fastidio podría quitarme la felicidad que me embarga en este momento- Le dijo con una de las sonrisas más grandes que ninguno de los presentes le habían visto jamás, es más, pensaban que nunca había sonreído así. Cygnus miró a Blaise y a Theodore preguntándoles silenciosamente si es que acaso su único primo se había vuelto loco, pero ninguno de los dos lo estaban mirando, solo veían a Draco como si fuera un bicho raro-

 

¿Y por qué está tan contento el señor? Si se puede preguntar- Mostró su duda en voz alta, Draco lo miró con alegría dispuesto a responder cada duda, pero antes de que el rubio pudiera hablar Blaise se le adelantó y con un tono cínicamente dulce se dirigió a él-

 

Es normal que no sepas querido Cygnus, pero los Malfoy han estado enemistados desde el principio de los tiempos con los Weasley y han querido hacerlos desaparecer desde siempre, y el Lord Malfoy actual aquí presente sabe que su adorado esposito ha hecho de las suyas y la presencia de ese bebé en esta casa es toda la prueba que necesita- Cygnus pareció contento con la respuesta y Draco también pues asintió sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios, aunque esta vez intentaba contenerse en frente de sus invitados-

 

Claro que sí y éste hombrecito lo ha hecho posible- Le respondió levantando a Lucien sobre su cabeza, el niño más que extasiado reía por la atención de su padre. Draco lo bajó y volvió a sentarlo en su regazo, ignorando a propósito las miradas de los otros tres presentes- Creo que me empiezas a agradar- Terminó de decir antes de levantar la vista. Los otros lo miraban casi diciéndole que si los creía estúpidos y lo mejor que le ocurrió fue ignorar lo que sea que quisieran decirle y seguir entreteniéndose con los dedos regordetes que jugaban con los suyos-

 

Si claro, intenta meterle el dedo en la boca a estos dos que no saben y que apenas pisan esta casa, pero a mi no me mientes, te he visto bañarlo- Le echó en cara Cygnus, casi logrando que Draco se sonrojara. El rubio sabía que ellos estaban al tanto de que le gustaba la compañía del pequeño bebé y la de Harry, aunque esta última fuera más por las noches, pero estaba contento, tenía una familia y un pequeño hijo al que moldear a su imagen y semejanza, así que no podía quejarse y no le importaba lo que pensaran las demás escorias-

 

Oh, ¿Es que acaso no sabías que nuestro rubio antipático siempre ha querido ser papá? Le ha de hacer muchisima ilusion tener uno propio sin tener que acostarse con alguna mujer- Dijo Theodore con tono acongojado. Draco Malfoy, nunca había mostrado interés ninguno en alguna mujer, niña o adolescente que se le había cruzado por enfrente, ni siquiera la más atrevida había logrado meterse entre las sabanas del, en ese entonces, heredero de los Malfoy, y sus amigos más cercanos lo sabían, aunque ninguno se había atrevido a decirlo en voz alta en Hogwarts… Siempre le habían agradado más las compañías masculinas-

 

Sería un éxito si dejaran de hablar de mi como si no estuviera- Pidió Draco más como una orden, al menor de los malfoy le encantaba hacer eso, era algo de familia pensaban los demás. Lucien sostuvo uno de sus dedos entre su pequeño puño y dijo algunas de las palabras que se sabía, él bebé era bastante grande en edad, pero desde que había llegado a la mansión se comportaba como si tuviera la mitad de su edad real, no que a Draco le importase mucho- Siendo honesto sí, siempre he querido tener un hijo propio, pero las mujeres son un estorbo en mi vida, no quiero a ninguna aprovechada que se llene el pecho con un título que sólo me pertenece a mi- Se limitó a decir con desfachatez, como si lo que acabara de decir no fuese la gran cosa y ya la hubiera repetido un centenar de veces, quizás por eso no había ninguna señora Malfoy en ese momento-

 

Bueno, pues agradeceme que te di un hijo- Le dijo Cygnus con una sonrisa dulce adornando su rostro. Lucien lo miró y le sonrió también, sin saber lo que pasaba él pequeño solo se conformaba con unas pequeñas sonrisas y ya era todo júbilo, siempre había envidiado a los niños por tener esa capacidad- Dejemos eso de lado. Tenemos que prepararnos, mañana se decidirá qué lado pesa más, me parece que esto se está alargando más de lo necesario, así que definamos la situación frente al alba, espero que levantarse tan temprano mañana no les sea un incordio… Yo sé que no podré dormir de la emoción- Ya con eso era suficiente, todos sabían lo que pasaría mañana, se decidirá si entre ellos estaba la victoria o nuevamente se les escaparía de las manos-

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, nos veremos en la próxima :D


End file.
